It's Not Love, It's Lust
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. College!fic. Scott is trying to run people over with the school cart, their college gets flooded and Stiles is enjoying the view of a shirtless Derek. Especially those abs of his... Especially everything of his... So what will Stiles do when he's told to work for Derek to pay off a debt? Sterek! Rating might change later. -M.
1. I was too busy looking at your abs

**Monkey: Hello! :D I am new to this fandom! Well, writing for it at least lol. I love Sterek fics, and I'm finally getting around to writing one myself :D**

**I admit I had fun writing this n.n**

**Disclaimer? Disclaimed.**

* * *

"Stiles!"

The sleepy teen paused for a second on his way to the lecture hall and turned around to face who the voice belonged to. "Scott?" He saw the other boy who was way too cheerful this early in the morning, driving a school cart as he came to a halt beside him. "... They let you drive one of these?"

Scott just kept smiling. "I'm a great driver."

Stiles opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it. It was too early morning to mess with his friend's brain. "Whatever you say."

"Want a ride?"

"… Hell yeah."

He hopped into the small cart and hoped Scott didn't run anyone over. As the sheriff's son, it wouldn't look good if he was an accomplice for a D.U.S.: Driving Under Stupidity.

Ah, damn he was tired. He stayed up most of last night trying to cram in a couple essays he had due today that he kept putting off in favor of watching some of his favorite movies. Not favorite because of the content, because those would totally be either Star Wars or Harry Potter. But favorite because of a certain actor amongst them…

"So, still crushing on Derek Hale?"

Stiles' jaw dropped as he turned to look at his best friend. "You did not just say that!" He looked around quickly to make sure no one had heard the outburst. It looks like no one did or no one cared because it was far too early in the morning to be awake enough even to listen to gossip and most of his fellow schoolmates looked like sleepy zombies.

How did Scott know he was thinking of Derek Hale again?

… Oh God, what if he had a face similar to the one Scott had whenever he thought about Allison (which was like, all the freaking time)?

Scott grinned. "Come on Stiles, I think everyone knows of your little man crush on him."

"I could kill you with a pencil in forty-two different ways." Stiles looked away to hide his forming blush. He did _not_ have a man crush on Derek Hale, hottest of the hot, sexiest of all the sex gods out there, I'm-so-hot-my-sexiness-is-both-legendary-and-terrifying-Derek-fucking-Hale.

… Ok, so maybe he had a small man crush on him. But that was ok; pretty much everyone on campus was in love with the man who had a body that would make the Greek gods jealous.

Although that could be attributed to his status. Seriously, the sexy man had been in several movies already, each one had hotter scenes with him involved than the last. No doubt puberty was extremely kind to him.

But he wasn't the only star on campus. Lydia Martin was also high enough on the school food chain she and Derek were basically royalty. The two were friends since they were toddlers and appeared in their first movie together. They kept in touch and every so often landed roles in the same movies. It was scary how unbelievably hot those two were. It had to be illegal for them to be in the same room at the same time with all their hotness. Like worse than illegal, it had to be a crime against the universe.

Whenever there was a large mass of people in their way, the students and even faculty members would part to let the two rulers of their school get through.

Their university was a blessed one to have those two there.

Or cursed because they all knew of the "look but don't touch" rule.

* * *

So his first class was boring as usual and Stiles found himself nodding off a lot. Not even Scott's antics at the start of the day were enough to keep him awake during his English class. By the end of the period, Stiles was happily asleep in the back of the class, dreaming about a very sexy werewolf. Derek Hale had recently costarred with Lydia Martin in a movie about werewolves. He played the alpha werewolf and she was his human-gone-werewolf mate.

But hot damn. Derek Hale's hotness just couldn't be real. Those abs, that deliciously tanned skinned, his dangerously low jeans he wore and those intense red eyes...

Enough to fill Stiles' dreams for months.

At least he didn't get any awkward surprises during class because he fortunately—or unfortunately—woke up before he got to the good part.

As he walked down the hall, he sleepily shuffled along to the elevators. He was too tired to walk up three flights of stairs and in his clumsy and sleepy state, he might end up falling down the stairs.

The elevator on the left was just closing and Stiles managed to catch a glimpse of the person inside.

There he was. Stiles recognized those gorgeous green eyes anywhere.

The doors closed and he shook his head a bit to wake himself up. He peeked at the numbers above the elevator door and saw the man of his dreams was going to the fourth floor.

Hmmmm. Go to class or stalk his man crush?

He pulled his phone out of his pocket to see the time.

Damn. Stalking had to wait. He had to be in math like now.

Maybe he'd see Derek Hale later.

* * *

Stiles looked up from his book to see Scott and Isaac grinning at him. He rolled his eyes and went back to reading about… whatever it was they were supposed to be reading about. He knew why they were grinning. "Ok no. Stop. I'm not in love with him. It's like, not even a crush."

"No, you're just drooling over his body." Isaac said sarcastically and seriously, Stiles was torn between being proud or scared that he was starting to rub off on Isaac.

Unfortunately Stiles didn't have a brain to mouth filter. "Exactly. So… Lust?"

Isaac and Scott chuckled.

"Anyway, can we stop talking about my obsession with him? It's not like you can talk, Scott. Allison has you in the palm of her hand; you're like a puppy following her around everywhere. At least I don't follow Derek Hale." Stiles uncapped his blue highlighter with his teeth and highlighted the crap out of the pages in front of him just to make it look like he was doing something productive.

"It'd be funny if you did," Isaac began, making a small note to himself in the margins of his book. Upon closer look Stiles saw that it wasn't a note but a little picture of a frog. Ha! He wasn't the only one screwing around then. "He could get a restraining order against you."

"Mr. Stillinski, Mr. Lahey and Mr. McCall," their current instructor, Professor Harris, glared at them from the front of the classroom. The three shut up and went back to pretending to read the books in front of them.

"Dude, what class is this?" Scott whispered, closing his book to see the title of it.

"Chemistry." Isaac replied.

"Oh crap, I've been reading the wrong book."

Isaac and Stiles looked over and saw Scott had been reading out of his English book. They started giggling and feigned innocence when they felt Professor Harris staring holes into their heads.

* * *

"Hey Stiles, look, it's Der—OUCH!" Scott immediately turned to stare at his best friend—and future fellow partner in crime—in complete disbelief. "Did you just throw an apple at my face?!" Scott nursed the left side of his cheek, certain he'd be getting a bruise of massive proportions.

Oh, but maybe Allison could kiss it better?

"I was going to throw the fork but I wasn't done eating. And you're thinking about Allison again, aren't you?" Stiles rolled his eyes and pretended not to look in the direction Derek Hale was at. They were at the student union and Derek Hale came to join Lydia Martin who was just finishing up her lunch. Stiles and Scott were sitting near enough that they could see the royalty without being blocked by a huge mob of people. The two rulers of the school made it perfectly clear that they wouldn't tolerate being followed around by a mob of college students like a paparazzi on steroids. From their distance, the duo, or just Stiles, could admire the view from afar.

"You're staring again—OUCH." Even without looking at him, Stiles managed to stab him with his fork. It was a plastic fork. Lucky for Scott. "You do remember that my mom is a nurse right? She's going to notice that I'm being abused."

"Oh look it's Allison," Stiles said, pointing behind Scott.

"Where?" He turned around and saw his angel, his beautiful, his perfect girlfriend, going over and sitting with Lydia Martin and Derek Hale at their lunch table. They smiled at her and let her sit with them.

Stiles' jaw dropped while Scott lit up like a puppy given a new toy. He grabbed his lunch and quickly stood up.

"See you later Stiles!" Scott called back, making his way to his lovely and amazing girlfriend who had to have some kind of gift to make everyone love her.

"Dude!" Stiles yelled out. Some people turned to look at them but he ignored them. "You're just gonna lea—and he left." Stiles stabbed at his food. He sighed.

Of course.

* * *

Stiles was lucky.

He wouldn't have thought that a mere three hours ago when he was having lunch with Scott before the traitor ran off to join his girlfriend, the woman who was going to rule the world and the man of his dreams.

But now, as he tried to walk through dark, muddy water that was over a foot high, he felt lucky. The only thing that suffered were his pants, socks and shoes, but other than that, he had been in class when the oceans started to fall down from the skies. He saw on his Instagram and even some things through Facebook, that it poured like hell outside for a couple hours, flooding some places in the school and most of the parking lots.

He managed to spend the entire time it was raining indoors because of his back to back classes and by the time he was done, the rain had stopped. Of course, there was still all that water he had to trek through just to get to his beloved jeep, but his books and everything in his backpack were safe from the harmful water that made a mess out everything.

He saw several of his schoolmates walking around like they had fallen into a pool.

During the flooding, the school police sent every student an email telling them to stay put. Stiles already didn't have a choice, so he was fine. Luckily he parked in one of the two parking garages that wasn't affected by the flooding and he was going to be able to leave when he wanted to.

And now it was time to leave.

It took him quite a while to finally get to the parking garage and he saw some people walking around taking their shirts off because they were completely soaked. He laughed.

He reached his jeep, threw his stuff inside and started it up. He had driven through a rainstorm before, and now he would be driving through the remnants of a rainstorm, so as long as he was careful, he should be fine.

His jeep was perfectly fine, thankfully. Some of the cars parked in the lots had water going above their tires—their owners couldn't open the doors in fear of having the inside of their cars flooded.

He figured the only thing that could make his day good again was if he could see Derek Hale. And yes, Stiles always referred to him as Derek Hale. Same went for Lydia Martin. They were so important and hot they deserved to be mentioned by their full names. Even when one was just _thinking_ about them. Everyone knew that.

It took him nearly ten minutes to reach an intersection where he would turn to get on the main street that would take him home. Usually he could there in about two, but everyone was driving incredibly slow with the sidewalk high water going on in the streets.

The light was red so he pressed on the brake until he came to a clean stop at the front of the lane. He sighed. His car was getting stuffy and his AC didn't work so after checking that there really wasn't any rain or oceans falling, he rolled down his windows.

Normally he wasn't one to look at the other drivers when he was stuck at a red light. It was awkward. Except those times he and Scott were driving side by side only to have Jackson cut them both off with his hotshot Porsche just to piss them off. Jackson was a douchebag they'd known since high school. He was stupidly rich, but such a jerk. He had his nice moments whenever Lydia Martin was around, but other than that, he was their bully.

College kids who were bullied. How sad.

But this time, something told him to look over at the driver on his left and when he did, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

His jaw dropped, his eyes went wide.

There he was, in all his incredibly sexy glory—Derek Hale.

Shirtless.

Holy. Fucking. Sex on legs.

Whatever deity he'd obviously pleased, he was going to build them a shrine as soon as he could.

What luck! Derek Hale was sitting in the driver's seat of his sexy black Camaro shirtless and soaked.

He was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to a random beat as he waited for the light to change. They were even both going the same way!

Stiles couldn't stop staring at him. Those abs of his, and that chest… Holy hell, they were absolutely perfect! How is that man real?

But he was real, and he was there, so close to Stiles, shirtless.

He was so busy staring at Derek Hale that he didn't notice the light turn green. He only saw Derek Hale start turning and heard the person behind him honk his horn. Stiles tried to focus on driving again but he turned the wheel too much and he hit something.

… Holy God.

What did he hit?

"Are you serious?" And there was the voice that haunted Stiles' dreams. Good lord, the man's voice was so sexy. Wait, why was he hearing his voice?

"Holy shit!" He just hit Derek Hale's car!

They had barely made it onto the main street when Stiles overshot and hit the Camaro from the side.

Stiles did his best to squeeze out of the door he was able to open slightly and he quickly ran over to the driver's seat as the actor stepped out of the car without a shirt. Maybe he forgot he wasn't wearing it, but Stiles wasn't going to remind him.

The cars that had been around them slowed down even more and avoided them as they turned into different lanes. Great, now because of Stiles there was going to be a lot more traffic than there was before.

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked, going up to the slightly taller male and looking over the man's body up and down.

No, he wasn't checking him out, he was just checking to make sure Derek Hale wasn't hurt.

… And checking him out.

"I'm fine. How the hell did you hit my car, couldn't you see your own lane?" He made a face as he noticed the muddy water he was stepping in, but then turned his attention back to his precious car and the idiot who hit him.

Obviously if both were fine if they could walk around and Stiles was pretty sure he didn't hit the Camaro _too_ hard, so at least he got a chance to talk to this really hot guy before his father killed him. No doubt it wouldn't look good if the sheriff's son got into a car accident.

"Uh, look I'm so sorry! I promise I'll pay for all the damages—"

"You better, you hit me!"

"Yes, but, my dad's always told me that if I were to get into an accident to exchange information with the other person involved." Stiles couldn't help but stare straight at those green eyes. Hey, at least he was focusing on something else besides that well-sculpted chest and stomach.

Derek Hale stared at him for another moment before narrowing his eyes. "Fine. I'm—"

"Derek Hale."

The actor raised a brow.

"I uh, recognized you, and we go to the same university."

He didn't reply.

"Oh right, I'm Stiles Stilinski—"

"Your parents named you Stiles?"

He couldn't believe his luck today! No really, he couldn't. First it was good, then bad, then really good, then really bad. But right now, he was talking to this sex god! That was good luck if there was such a thing.

"No, but my real name is really weird and—"

"Look I don't care. Give me your phone." He held out his hand expectantly. Stiles stared at it for a second before he fumbled around his pockets and pulled out his phone. Derek Hale took it and started putting his information in it.

"Shouldn't I also get your phone? And shouldn't one of us call the police?" Those green eyes looked up from his phone and Derek Hale leaned over through the open window of his car and pulled out his cell phone and opened the glove compartment so he could pull out some papers with information he needed to give Stiles.

Stiles was busy admiring the amazing view.

The actor handed him his phone as he finished putting his phone number, license plate, policy number and whatever else he was doing in Stiles' phone.

Stiles stared in awe at the incredibly expensive cell phone as he still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to actually hold it.

"Well?"

"Oh right, sorry." Stiles quickly unlocked the phone and put his number in it. He remember the rest of his information that he needed to give him and put that in as well. "I'll call my dad."

"Why?"

"He's the sheriff."

They traded phones and Stiles was so floored by the situation he could barely think.

He couldn't even pay attention to whatever it was the sexy man in front of him was saying to him.

He was standing in front of Derek Hale (could he call him Derek now? They had spoken to each other!) _and_ having a conversation with him. Granted it was about him stupidly hitting his Camaro, but still. And Derek was shirtless! And those black jeans were soaked, sticking deliciously to his—

Wait. He just hit Derek's car. Derek's car cost a _lot_ more than Stiles' jeep ever would.

He just got into his first car accident because he was too busy drooling over those tanned abs.

His father was going to _kill_ him when he found out.

Both could hear sirens going off in the distance and coming towards them. Of course, that was probably his dad on his way because someone had called the police and his jeep was famous in their town so his dad knew he was involved and was coming to murder him.

On the bright side, Stiles now had Derek's number.

And Derek had _his_.

Maybe this could be the start of a beautiful friendship, or even more.

… Or maybe not.

But Stiles was looking forward to the more part.

Definitely, if his luck kept going like it was. After, of course, he finished paying off the damages he did to Derek's car.

Damn.

* * *

**Monkey: Thank you for reading! I have fortunately never been in an accident, so I'm not sure what the process is, but I tried. n.n;**

**Please tell me what you think! I'd like to know how I did here, since I love Sterek but I'm totally new at writing it. Kinda. Lol**

**So yeah, _technically_ not a Sterek, but maybe one can imagine that sometime in the near future they get together and they're all cute and stuff? n.n\**

**1.14.13 edit: This will totally be a Sterek xD I wasn't planning on continuing this, but I did soooo expect Sterek! :D Eventually haha.**

**Thank you for reading! It really means a lot ^^**


	2. Lydia knows all

**Monkey: Well, originally, this was going to be a oneshot, but I had an idea still in my head and I saw my one reviewer, Reesa Uchiha, asked for a sequel or another chapter, so here it is! Thanks for the review! :D**

**And thanks soooo much for the alerts and the favorites! Though the alerts initially confused me because this story was labeled complete when I uploaded it. Lol. But yeah, thanks!**

**Hope you guys like the second chapter :D**

* * *

Derek Hale couldn't believe his super amazing luck.

Yes, he was being sarcastic.

The heavens would decide to open just as he was halfway across campus with no buildings immediately around him and drop an ocean on him.

Really, it was pouring like the skies had flooded.

He was completely soaked in seconds. Luckily he was done with his last class so he was just heading to the parking garage on the other side of school now.

Emerald eyes saw he was mostly alone in the area of the campus he was currently in with just one or two others running through the hellish rain trying to get to their next class.

It didn't surprise him that for once he didn't have a mob of fans hiding around watching him go everywhere.

Not even they would stand being in knee high water just to spy on him.

Probably.

Hopefully.

He was closing in on the parking garage that luckily wasn't flooded like the one of the other ones and was thankful his Camaro would be at least mostly dry once he got home. Of course the streets were muddy and full of lakes at this point and there were always assholes who went around and drove too fast, spraying the other cars with muddy, disgusting rainwater, but that couldn't be helped.

It took him a little longer than usual to get across campus, but that was because of the water slowing him down. He wished he had an umbrella with him. Or a maybe small boat at this point.

He could see the garage up ahead and that's when the heavens decided they were done punishing the world and the rain stopped.

Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head. "… Of course."

Once he reached the safety of the parking garage, he began peeling off his shirt.

What? It's not like anyone would see him, and he didn't want to be wearing a cold and wet shirt inside his car. It was bad enough he was keeping his pants on.

His car started up smoothly and he figured the rest of the drive would be smooth sailing. He didn't live on campus—he was staying in a large apartment with Lydia, and the commute wasn't too bad, but they couldn't carpool. The only time they could see each other at school was during lunch, and that was only during some days. Lydia had an insane schedule that kept her at school until it was completely dark out with several hours of break in between. Derek's schedule was mostly centered around daylight hours.

And there was no way Derek was going to be staying at school for that long just to carpool with her.

Especially not if he had to hear Lydia complain for several hours about her ruined shoes if she was unlucky enough to have gotten caught in the rain or worse, walking around from building to building while the campus was half flooded today.

He reached a red light by a jeep and came to a slow stop because he wasn't risking anything with the water this high on the streets.

Things just weren't interesting for him anymore. Not at school at least. But Lydia, the woman with the power to control to the world at some point—thank God they were best friends, he didn't know what he would do if he had her as an enemy—convinced him to go to this university with her so they could be college buddies.

Because of course, they didn't see enough of each other at home or at awards or at filming for movies and such.

But she was an awesome friend. And she promised to find someone to hook him up with this year. Last time he tried hooking up with someone, Lydia didn't like his choice from the start and he should've listened to her because the relationship he had with his first girlfriend went to hell really fast.

He sighed.

Maybe this year things would be different.

The light turned green and he lightly stepped on the gas and began to carefully turn the steering wheel to make sure he landed in the right lane with all this dark water sloshing around and making it harder to see, when suddenly he felt something hit his car from the side and he immediately put his foot on the brake.

What the living hell?

He looked over to his right and saw that jeep from before was the culprit. He opened the door. "Are you serious?"

He saw some kid clumsily climb out of the car and rush over to him, asking if he was alright.

No he wasn't alright, his car was just hit! And while it didn't look bad, the damages were at least a dent and scratched paint.

Damn, that would cost him.

He stepped out of the car, temporarily forgetting his state of dress or lack thereof, and looked around with distaste. More traffic. And the cars passing them? Yeah, they would occasionally splash a bit of water on them.

He asked the kid how he could hit his car and the kid, who looked panicked, started talking about paying for the damages.

"You better, you hit my car!" Derek wasn't sure how many people openly admitted they were the cause of the accident, but either way, both of their insurances were about to go through the roof. If the kid even had insurance on that jeep of his.

"Derek Hale." Huh. So the kid knew of him. It didn't surprise him really, but he was more used to having a lot of his fans being girls, not guys.

"I uh, recognized you, and we go to the same university."

Really? He doesn't remember ever seeing him around before. Or maybe he had and he just didn't pay all that much attention. Lydia always said that was a problem with him.

But this kid, he caught his attention. He wasn't sure why, but he did.

"Oh right, I'm Stiles Stilinski—"

"Your parents named you Stiles?" That… was different.

Derek cut him off after the kid, Stiles, began talking about his odd real name and took his phone. He gave him his phone and looked inside his car for the rest of the information he needed to give him.

"He's the sheriff."

Derek could imagine this conversation wouldn't go well for the kid.

Well, it's not like it mattered to him much.

They traded phones and Derek saw an odd display of different emotions on Stiles' face, all within a matter of moments, going from worry to fear to was that happiness?

What a weird kid.

* * *

"You were in a car accident?" Lydia asked as soon as she stepped into the apartment.

Honestly, Derek should've expected her to know everything as always. He looked up from his textbook and sat up straighter on the couch. "Yeah. It was just a minor accident. It'll be in the shop for a day or so. I'll unfortunately have to carpool with someone in the meantime."

"You could carpool with me." Lydia offered, taking off her five inch heels and suddenly becoming really tiny.

"Thanks but no thanks." He smirked and went back to his book, making a quick note for himself in the margins.

"So who hit you?" She walked into the kitchen to grab a small snack before starting her homework later.

"Some kid named Stiles Stilinski."

"He goes to our school."

Derek looked towards where the kitchen was. "How do you know this?"

"Because I know everything."

Ok. Fair enough.

"Did you get caught in the rain?" He asked, shaking his head and closing his book. He still had an essay to write for tomorrow. The accident took too much time. Though it was funny to see that Stiles kid get dragged to his father's car by the ear.

"Yes. Completely ruined my heels." Derek looked at the heels by the door. "Those are the heels I switched into." How did she…?

Right. She knows all.

"Hey, want something to eat?"

Derek opened his laptop. "No thanks."

"Good, because I wasn't going to make you anything."

Derek laughed.

* * *

"Dad, did you seriously have to pull my ear in front of Derek Hale?" Stiles whined as soon as they got home.

His dad stared at him. "Stiles, this is serious, you were just in an accident, you could've been hurt." He frowned.

Stiles opened his mouth to retort, but closed it. He sighed. "Look dad, I know, but it wasn't all that serious. No one was hurt."

"Just the cars. Do you know how much his car costs?"

"A lot?"

The Sheriff sat down at the table and Stiles joined him. "Your insurance will skyrocket."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Son, what were you doing when you hit his car, were you texting?"

"What? No, never! I would never do that!" Stiles assured quickly. His father saw his honesty and nodded.

"So why'd it happen?"

Because he was too busy drooling over the abs of the sexiest man alive?

"I uh, the streets were flooded."

"You drive a jeep."

Stiles stared at his father. "I was… Just distracted. I'm sorry."

The sheriff stared at him long and hard. He finally gave in and nodded with a tired sigh. Stiles felt guilty for putting this stress on his father. "As long as you weren't hurt. Oh, and you're paying for the damages for your car. And Derek's. With your own money."

Stiles' jaw dropped. He understood, but seriously, where on earth would he get that much money from? Stiles was sure Derek's Camaro would need more money than his jeep. "Wasn't you pulling me by the ear in front of Derek enough punishment?"

"Nice try. How about this. I'll pay for your car to get fixed and you worry about paying for Derek's car."

"The more expensive one, thanks dad."

He chuckled. "You're welcome. It'll teach you to pay more attention."

Or less attention, in Stiles' case.

* * *

Holy God. Stiles had just hit Derek's car. His very expensive car.

He was going to kill him.

Stiles was going to die a virgin.

As quick as he could, he practically jumped out of his car and into the flooded streets. He hardly paid the muddy water soaking his shoes any attention as he raced to Derek's side. The actor was just stepping out of the car in all his shirtless glory.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I—"

"Stiles."

Holy hell. Derek Hale knew his name.

Stiles stared at him for a moment.

A smirk teased Derek's lips. "You want me."

"Ohmygod, yes, I mean, I uh, what?"

Derek didn't mind the water either as he stepped closer to Stiles, reaching a hand out towards his collar and easily pulling him against his shirtless chest. He started lowering his hand to rest just above Stiles' waist.

"Ohmygod." Stiles felt his entire face grow red. Was this for real? "D-Derek?"

"I'd wonder what it would sound like," he leaned closer, and Stiles couldn't even believe there was still space between their faces. He could feel Derek's breath ghosting on his cheeks as he continued bringing Stiles closer until he could whisper in his ear, "when you're screaming my name."

Holy. Shit. This was happening. Here, in the middle of the streets. With water ruining their shoes. With their cars still in the place of the crash.

With sirens heading in their direction.

Derek's hand went even lower. Stiles could feel Derek's body pressed up against him; his wet clothes left little to the imagination. He could feel it. Derek's—

Stiles gasped when Derek's hand teased the bottom of his shirt and lifted it, his fingers cold on Stiles' skin.

A loud whistle tore through Stiles' dream. He raised his head up from the desk and looked around. He was sitting at the back of his class and his teacher was one who blew a whistle at the end of each class.

Damn. It was just a dream.

A good dream though.

He looked down.

Safe.

* * *

"Do you ever think Lydia and Derek are together?" Scott asked as the two walked towards the student union. Up ahead they could see the two rulers of the school sitting at a table in the library just talking to each other as they typed away on their laptops.

Allison had a class at the moment which was the only reason Scott wasn't with the royalty.

Stiles liked to tell himself Scott stayed for him. He was about to reply to Scott when they heard an all too familiar scoff.

"You two losers don't know anything as usual. Lydia will soon be in my arms because everyone wants me sooner or later." Jackson came up behind them and shoved them out of the way.

"Dude, Lydia is a goddess passing as a human. She will one day rule the world and make you her slave." Stiles told him. The jock rolled his eyes and walked away from them as he looked for the only guy who would ever tolerate his douchebaggy-self.

Scott quirked a brow at his friend. "Dude, are you sure you're gay?"

"Come on man, we've been over this, I'm not gay, I'm just Derek-sexual."

"Ok. Whatever you say."

* * *

"Hey Stiles!" Scott called out from the royalty table. Allison smiled at him.

Lydia tossed her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder and lightly stabbed a cherry tomato sitting in her salad. "Stiles?"

Derek turned around to look in his direction and Stiles froze. He had been trying to make it through the student union without being seen today.

Thanks a lot, Scott.

Stiles waved awkwardly to Scott and Allison and made to race out of the SU before a voice stopped him.

"Stiles."

Oh, he'd be lying if he said that voice didn't affect him in certain places.

"Uh, hi Derek."

By now, the entire SU was silent and watching their Sex God talk to the Sheriff's son who hit his car.

"Stiles is my best friend since kindergarten! He's also the one that slammed into Derek's car." Scott explained to Lydia excitedly. Allison touched his hand to make him stop talking. Stiles mentally thanked her because Scott obviously couldn't tell Stiles was about to be either humiliated or killed or both.

"Come here."

Stiles barely bit back a squeak.

This was it.

They probably wouldn't find pieces of him after this.

Derek stood up and Stiles noted the small space between them once he reached him. He didn't even get a chance to get his lunch. Those delicious curly fries he'd missed…

He took a step back even though every part of him didn't want to, only because he was still very intimidated by the sexy actor staring at him. Stiles swallowed. "Y-yes?"

"Eight hundred."

Stiles' jaw dropped and a sound that was a mix between a gasp and a squeak came out. "That's—well I mean I get it—but I mean I only hit your door—ok yeah I saw the dent—"

"You also scratched my car." Derek managed to cut in.

"Ok yes, but come on, it was all light damage—my dad already almost killed me for hitting your car—which I'm really _really_ sorry for but you know that because I apologized like a hundred times already—and I know you have the money to have that kind of car but I don't have anywhere near that kind of money to spend—I really need a job—do you know where I can find one?"

Derek stared at him for a second longer after Stiles caught his breath and he blinked. "Do you always talk this much?"

Scott giggled before Allison elbowed him.

That sadist, he was enjoying Stiles' pain!

Well, it's not like Stiles could talk, he did the same to Scott.

"Yeah, pretty much." Stiles finally replied.

Lydia smirked. She had watched the entire exchange with interest. "You do always find the interesting ones, Derek."

He rolled his eyes even though from her angle she couldn't see it. "So? You said you'd pay for the damages."

"Well yeah but I thought it'd be like a few hundred like mine was—"

"My car isn't an ancient jeep."

"Hey! My baby isn't ancient!" Stiles cut that train of thought off quickly. "But yeah, I mean—"

"Can you pay me or not?"

"Uh… Do you take small payments without interest?"

Derek raised a brow. Oh, those eyebrows. They haunted Stiles' dreams at night.

"Here's an idea." Lydia stood up and walked gracefully around the table and stood beside Derek, looking up at Stiles. Stiles knew that if it wasn't for the fact that he was Derek-sexual, he would totally be drooling after Lydia. The way she carried herself with such elegance and confidence gathered everyone's attention. She was tiny, but no one ever saw her without her five inch heels everywhere. She was also beautiful. And terrifyingly smart. Stiles knew from that calculating gaze of hers that he was screwed. She smiled at him. "Why don't you work for Derek until your debt is paid off?"

Stiles gaped at her. Even Derek looked at her with a confused look. She shifted her smile to Derek and seemed to tell him something with just those beautiful eyes of hers. He shook his head once. She raised a brow at him.

Derek sighed and looked back at Stiles. "Well?"

Seriously? He of all people, was being handed a chance on a silver platter to work for the man who haunts his dreams every night? And they seriously thought he wouldn't say yes?

"Uh, sure, why not?"

After all, how bad could this be?

* * *

**Monkey: So yeah, that's it for now. I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not, I might if I get more ideas lol. What do you guys think? o.o**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. And So It Begins

**Monkey: Instead of doing my essays for class, I do this. Instead of focusing on my other stories, I focus on this one.**

**But I found myself liking this story more and more as I write it because I really have no idea where I'm going with this, and I'm just making it up as I go along :D  
**

**And seriously, if you guys have any ideas or want to see something here, tell me~ Really, I'm open to any ideas :)**

* * *

"Stiles," Derek called out from his bedroom.

That voice of his, so seductive sounding, even when Derek wasn't trying to be. Not that he had to try to be seductive or sexy, he practically walked around with a giant sign over his head saying "I'M SEXY AND YOU ALL WANT ME."

Summed things up pretty well.

Stiles' heart skipped a beat when he heard Derek. Sure he was expecting something like feeding Derek grapes while fanning him with a palm branch, but that had yet to happen. He darted his tongue out to lick his lips, a habit he had recently acquired after this turn of events.

He was going to build a shrine to Lydia after this was all over. She was his new goddess come to help him get into Derek's bed.

Now though, he had to get busy and do whatever Derek was about to tell him to do.

He didn't know what that would be, but he figured since Derek was calling him from his room, it was going to be something Stiles was going to like.

He hoped it would be something he liked.

He walked into the actor's room and his jaw dropped. Derek had just stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

God. Those abs. That chest. Those legs. That body.

Hot fuck.

Derek waved a hand in front of his face before Stiles' thoughts started… showing. "Are you listening to me?"

"Uh… what?"

He rolled his green eyes and repeated the question. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

"—iles? Stiles!"

"YES! I mean, what?" Stiles blinked quickly and looked around. He blushed when he realized he was being watched by not only the people immediately near me, but also the entire student union.

Lydia was staring at him with a smirk while Scott and Allison were smiling slightly at him, almost like they were a little nervous.

And Derek was still standing less than two feet from him staring at him with an eyebrow raised looking unhappy.

"What?"

Derek rolled his eyes—oh look, déjà vu—and repeated the question. "With you working for me, you need to understand what that means. Do you?"

Stiles blinked. "Do I? What are the conditions?"

"You will be working for me, like a personal assistant, until you have worked enough to pay off the damages to my car. Which means that when I need something, you will be the one to get it for me."

"That's great. Awesome. Cool. So how long am I supposed to work for you?"

Lydia stepped in front of Derek before he could answer. "I'd say until the end of the semester if you work everyday. It's not exact, but that should be enough for Derek. Right?" She looked up at him and gave him a beautiful smile.

Derek stared at her before looking at Stiles and nodding.

That was nearly four months of getting to be with Derek, he liked that.

"Sweet." Stiles nodded more times than was probably necessary before looking at the royalty in front of him curiously. "So when exactly do I start working for you…?"

"Right now."

* * *

That right now was taken literally and Stiles trailed behind Lydia and Derek as they walked the beauty to her next class.

Unfortunately Stiles was unaware of what exactly Derek meant by personal assistant so he stayed a little too close to Derek at all times. The problem with that? Nothing, except when Stiles' mind wandered and he would bump into Derek who would stop walking to let a school cart pass through.

Derek ignored it the first time.

The second time, he glared at him.

By the fourth time, Lydia was giggling and Derek looked irritated.

By the sixth time—

"Do you know what the words personal space mean?" Derek snapped.

Stiles stopped walking and stepped back a bit. "Yes?"

"Good. Give me some."

Oh God, those words. No Stiles, bad! He was getting the chance to work for his crush (did that sound a little odd to anyone else? Maybe this kind of relationship wouldn't be too healthy for him…) and he wasn't about to lose it because he was being well, himself and thinking about joining the sexy Derek Hale in bed.

"Down boy." Lydia said as the three of them came to a stop in front of the physics building. "Try not to kill your new assistant, Derek."

Derek practically growled and Stiles grinned sheepishly. Lydia waved goodbye to them and once she was in the building, Derek turned to look at Stiles.

"You're off the hook for the rest of the day. I'll text you if I need something." Derek didn't wait for a response and started walking away.

"Wait, your car is still in the shop right, do you need a ride?"

"Nope. Riding with Danny." Derek gave him a half-assed wave without looking back and made his way towards the parking garage where he was going to meet up with his friend.

Danny.

It had to be freaking Danny Mahealani. Of course. Everyone loved Danny.

Hell, even _Stiles_ loved Danny. He was just an awesome guy that got along with everyone.

So then what was the problem?

The problem was that he was gay.

Whoa. Wait. No, that didn't come out right.

The problem was that he was friends with Derek who was every gay man's wet dream come to life and he was taking him home!

Alright, so maybe Stiles read too much into certain things found on certain websites whenever Danny came up, because he was close with both Lydia and Derek. Geez, their group of friends was so odd.

But seriously, Danny was one lucky man.

Stiles ran a hand through his short hair and sighed. What to do now? Glancing at his phone for the time, he saw he had about an hour left before Scott got out of his class so the two could find Isaac and go to chemistry together.

He noticed Derek was nowhere to be seen.

Stiles did have an essay to write, so maybe he could kill time at the library.

* * *

"Stiles, are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" Scott asked as he and Stiles made their way across campus after they met up later that day.

"Honestly? Not at all. But come on, I'm getting the chance of a lifetime here, how many other people get to work with Derek like this?" Stiles replied, scanning through his chemistry textbook in case they had a pop quiz today. Professor Harris tended to give them those at least once a week, and they were due for one soon.

"Um, all of his coworkers in the movies he's in?"

"Way to pop my bubble there, buddy."

"Sorry man."

"Someone popped your bubble, Stiles? Sounds dirty." Isaac said from behind them. He caught up with them and gave an innocent grin.

Stiles rolled his eyes and pointed at him, waving his hand around as he spoke. "Ok you? Not allowed to be sarcastic like that. Ever. It's scaring me." Isaac snickered but nodded.

Scott's phone went off signaling he had a message from Allison. He read it for a bit before grinning. "Hey Stiles, look at this."

He showed him his phone and Stiles looked at it curiously for a second before his jaw dropped. "I made the news? As Derek's new slave? What is this, how is this? This happened like an hour—wait a minute, his _new_ slave? There was an old one?"

"Hey Stiles!"

Ah jeez, Stiles was really starting to dislike when someone called out his name. He looked back and paled.

There was like one-fourth of Derek's fanclub standing there looking like an army. They didn't look happy with him.

Well duh. He figured most people would kill to be in his position.

Hell, _he'd_ kill to be in this position—but he couldn't tell his father that of course.

"I think you'd better run." Isaac spoke up, facing Stiles but keeping his eyes on the girls. And boys. Huh. Well look at that, Stiles isn't Derek's only fanboy.

"I agree." Scott added, slowly putting his phone away. The three of them were cautious for sudden movement, thinking the fanclub would attack suddenly like a snake. Or a big pile of snakes.

Stiles swallowed loudly. Could they smell fear? They probably could.

He wasted a couple more seconds on blinking and breathing and then he made a mad run for it towards his class. At least in there he'd be safe!

Unless Prof. Harris was being mean to him again and threw him out to the fanclub.

Stiles looked back and saw Isaac and Scott were laughing at him as the mob chased after him. Those bastards. Stiles would get his revenge. But for now, he had an angry mob to run from and go into a class he hated where the teacher also hated him.

Well, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Chemistry was hell. More so than usual. Not only did Stiles completely zone out again and had to guess his way through that pop quiz he saw coming, but after class, that demonic fanclub was back.

Really? This shit only happened in the movies. And his life was definitely _not_ a movie. He would know, because otherwise he and Derek would already be together and he wouldn't have to be _running for his life_ like he was then.

Stiles had honestly never run so much in his life before, not even when he did suicide runs with Scott and Isaac back when they were in high school and did lacrosse together.

Stiles had to hide out in Scott's car until he came by so he could drop him off at home until he got his jeep back.

When he finally got home, his father questioned him about Derek.

"Oh yeah, that, yeah we're good, we worked something out for how I'm going to pay for the damages to his car so don't worry about a thing dad, I've got everything taken care of."

Maybe.

Even his father looked like he didn't believe him.

Three hours of homework hell later and Stiles was ready to call it a night. He was exhausted and he was pretty sure he would be feeling ten kinds of sore come the morning.

He completed his night routine and threw himself onto the bed. He closed his eyes and was sure he'd be out in seconds, but his phone went off.

Reaching lazily for it until he remembered that he was supposed to be at Derek's beck and call and this could possibly be him, he sat up and unlocked his phone.

It was a text from a number he didn't have stored in his contacts.

_It's Lydia. I got your number from Derek's phone. You may be working for Derek but you're probably going to get half your orders from me. Like now, we ran out of coffee tonight so in the morning, I want you to be here when we wake up with some coffee for us because we can't function in the mornings without it. And just to let you know, we have to be up by seven, so come around six-thirty. You'll be taking us to school tomorrow. I'll send you our address later. With this job comes secrecy. Any publicity stunt or paparazzi attempts and we will skin you alive._

_ Also, you have no idea what you've agreed to for the next four months. :)_

Stiles reread the last sentence of her text. That smiley face at the end probably made it ten times scarier than without it.

No, he didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he hoped things ended well. Or that things ended in bed. Preferably Derek's bed, with Derek in it. Naked. On top of—

Ok he was getting off topic.

Coffee. Tomorrow morning. By seven. Which meant sleep, now.

And he quickly fell asleep, with a certain Greek god haunting his dreams all night long.

* * *

Stiles made it to the large apartment by six-fifteen. He texted Isaac and asked to borrow his car for the day and Isaac agreed, figuring he could just carpool with Scott.

Although Isaac only agreed after he was awake enough to understand the mile a minute talk Stiles was giving off.

Ok, so he had been nervous he'd oversleep, but at some point during the night, he managed to set six alarms just to be on the safe side. Lydia had sent him their address around two in the morning which made Stiles wonder about the messed up sleeping schedule these two had.

She mentioned a spare key under a potted plant by the front door and he found it and walked in really early in the morning with some coffee for the two actors. He did some research in the morning and found out both of their favorite kinds of coffee and made sure to get those, along with a couple of pastries to go with their breakfast. So it seemed that even though he was technically working for Derek, he would have to cater to every whim Lydia had as well. Not that he honestly minded because seriously, who wouldn't want to hang around beautiful people like this?

He dropped his backpack on the ground by the closed door and made his way to the dinner table. "Hey guys, I'm here! And brought you some coffee to wake you up!" he wondered what he should do in this case.

Was he expected to go wake up them up too?

He set the coffees and the bag he miraculously managed to carry at once without dropping anything on the table.

Someone yawned behind him and he turned around, a smile appearing on his face.  
"Morning Derek."

The actor's hair was wild this morning. Stiles thought his bedhead looked adorable. And extremely hot. His green eyes showed he was still tired and he walked slowly towards him. He was wearing a tank and some sweatpants. It was incredibly sexy.

Stiles made sure to snap a mental picture to save for later.

"Morn'," Derek stared at Stiles and he felt himself blush. That tired, half-lidded look Derek was giving him, oh if only he could give him that look in another context.

Stiles reached out to get Derek's coffee and gave it to him.

Derek made a sound of acknowledgment and started downing the coffee.

The beautiful Lydia Martin came walking sleepily into the dining room and Stiles' smile faltered for a second. She looked as flawless as ever; Stiles had to wonder if she was even human. The problem was what she had on. She was wearing one of Derek's t-shirts. It was fairly large on her, going all the way down to her mid-thigh. It looked like that was all she was wearing. She looked sexy too in all honesty but Stiles always heard rumors about these two and seeing this didn't help.

He handed Lydia her coffee with a shaky hand and watched her stare at it like it was the greatest thing on the planet.

Considering these two definitely did not look like morning people no matter their appearance, it probably was.

"So are..." Stiles swallowed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten himself some coffee and drank it on the way there. "Are… the two of you—"

"Stop right there." Derek spoke after nearly finishing his drink. He gave Stiles a dark look as if asking why Stiles was being Stiles so early in the morning.

"Don't even finish that thought." Lydia said at the same time.

Ah, looks like they were both coherent now.

And oddly psychic.

Oh, that couldn't be good for him. Especially if Derek could see the thoughts running around in his head. That restraining order sounded a lot more likely now.

"He is like my brother," Lydia said after a moment. "That would be like incest."

Derek nodded and finished the last bit of his coffee. "Agreed."

Stiles let out a small sigh. Derek didn't notice, but Lydia did. She smirked. And Stiles was scared.

Very scared.

There was no telling what she was capable of, especially if she had figured out he had a man crush on his new boss.

Stiles got some courage and decided to go a little further while he still could. "So in the movies—"

"I couldn't look at her for days," Derek cut him off.

Lydia laughed. "I couldn't look at him for days without _gagging_." She smiled at Derek when he rolled his eyes at her.

Really, these two would probably mean the end of him. Oddly enough, Stiles was ok with that.

Derek looked at the bag of pastries Stiles had and the brunette quickly handed it to him. Derek looked inside and pulled out the donut.

"Thanks." He took a bite and gave the bag to Lydia before heading back into his room. After the door closed, Lydia looked at the pastry inside the bag and smiled at him. It was a smile that Stiles couldn't figure out if he had to be scared of or not.

"Maybe it's a good thing you hit Derek's car." Without bothering to wait for a reply, she walked in the same direction Derek went in but she walked into a different room and closed the door.

Stiles let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

This was going to take some getting used to, but if he could see Derek looking like that every morning, he was all for this turn of events.

After all, he had things covered. He would work for them—yes them, it was now a package deal—until the end of the semester and then all would be well.

Maybe it'd be quicker just to acquire the money and pay Derek back, but Stiles always complained that his life was rather on the dull side, so maybe this was exactly what he needed to get a little spice thrown in there.

He was lost in his thoughts when Derek and Lydia came back out twenty minutes later looking like the king and queen they were.

Derek stared at Stiles and shook his head. He had a feeling Stiles wouldn't be that great of an assistant at first because of his ability to constantly daydream.

Lydia snapped her fingers in front of Stiles' face and smiled when she scared him. "Stiles," Lydia began. He stood up straighter as she circled around him, looking at him with a careful eye. Stiles was suddenly reminded of a lioness circling around her prey. Although that would be counterproductive since the lioness likes to kill first and not play with her food. Ok, he needed to stop thinking about that stuff before he scared himself. "You need a new wardrobe. And you need to grow your hair out a bit."

"What? Why?" What was wrong with his clothes? They were comfy, and he liked them. And his hair? It was more manageable this way. He liked his buzzcut.

Derek shook his head. "Don't question her and just do what she says. She knows what she's talking about."

Lydia smiled that beautiful smile of hers—she was always smiling, that was either really good or really bad—to Stiles and linked her arm through his. "We're going shopping today."

"Who's we?"

"The three of us. After we're all done with class. Derek, you're coming to."

"No." He checked through his backpack one last time as they headed towards the door.

"Yes."

"No. Last time I went shopping with you the bags wouldn't even fit in my car. I took two trips. Then when I came back, you somehow had even more bags with you."

Stiles paled slightly. He knew that girls were bad when they went shopping, but that was horrifying.

"I was bored waiting for you, and you left me your credit card."

Stiles didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for Derek. He opted to just grin and watch the exchange.

"I know but you could've—_what_. You used _my_ credit card?" Derek's eyes widened as he started doing mental calculations wondering how much she had blown through with that hellish shopping trip.

Lydia smirked. "I'm just surprised you never caught on."

"You bought half the mall."

"Exactly." She turned to look up at Stiles and pulled him along. "Come on now, you're taking us to school and I don't want to be late."

Maybe he really didn't know what he was getting himself into.

* * *

**Monkey: So yeah, hope you guys liked it :) this is like the intro to me torturing Stiles... I mean, him working for Derek lol  
**

**So what do you guys want to see happen? :D**


	4. Bad Luck Stiles

"Hey Stiles what's… whoa," Isaac stared up at his friend and raised a brow. "You look like… you haven't slept in years."

True to his words, Stiles was walking around slowly, shuffling along, barely picking his feet off the ground with every step he took. He was constantly yawning, he had bags under his eyes and he looked like he was about to drop dead.

"Dude, you look like hell." Scott deadpanned.

Stiles glared at him as he sat down at the table with them and slid his backpack off. "Thanks, man. Love hearing that. It makes me feel so beautiful inside." He crossed his arms in front of him and dropped his head onto them. "Wake me up never."

Isaac looked at him with interest, his textbook that he was using to study for an upcoming test lying completely forgotten. "What have they done to you?"

With a groan, Stiles raised his head and brought both of his hands up to rub at his face. "What _haven't_ they done to me?"

* * *

It was just Lydia and Stiles at the apartment for now since Lydia's night classes got canceled and didn't have to go to school for any other classes. Derek did have class so he wouldn't be back for a couple hours.

The actress had made it clear that she wanted no distractions as she studied for an upcoming test in her room.

Stiles respected that so he would try to be as silent as he could while he did his own studying. Though that could have something to do with the fact that Derek had cornered him against a wall before he left the apartment, making it very clear that Stiles was to do exactly as Lydia ordered and he was supposed to keep her happy and safe.

Stiles was almost too busy noticing how close their bodies were with Derek's face mere inches from his as his green eyes stared down at him in an intimidating yet totally sexy way, to nod in agreement to his orders.

Lydia came out of her room to eat something so she and Stiles were in the kitchen just making some salad and spaghetti and meatballs.

"You know, for two world famous actors, you and Derek are very down to earth," Stiles commented from the threshold of the kitchen. Lydia had forbidden him from helping with the food when she realized he didn't have a clue what he was doing and ordered him to keep watch and to take cooking lessons at least during this semester.

Lydia went to the cabinets where the dishes were and tried to reach for some plates up on the highest shelf until Stiles came up behind her and helped her get them. It was adorable how short she was yet that didn't stop her from being so scary.

She laughed and thanked him after taking the plates. "That's just how we've always been."

The two ate lunch together and afterwards Stiles offered to do the dishes (though he figured she was going to have him do that anyway) and Lydia went back into her room.

About ten minutes after he finished, Lydia called out to him.

"Stiles!"

He almost threw his textbook down onto the ground, tossing the highlighter next to it before running over to Lydia's room. He knocked on the closed door.

"Lydia? Are you ok? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Come in here and help me!" She hissed out.

Stiles hesitated slightly, his hand hovering over the doorknob before he opened it. He stumbled into the room and looked around. He saw Lydia was sitting at the far corner of her bed with her sheets wrapped around her enough to only let her eyes be seen. "Lydia?"

She pointed towards the bathroom that was attached to her room.

Stiles, confused, looked in that direction. "What's—"

"Spider!"

Oh, _fuck_.

Stiles _hated_ spiders. He was scared of them too, with their eight legs all crawling around and their furriness. Yuck.

Did she want him to _kill_ one?

"Uh, you know I'm sure if we just left the spider alone it will find its way out of the bath—"

"No! I want you to get rid of it! But don't kill it." She poked her head out from under the blankets and stared at him.

"Don't kill it?"

"No. Just because it creeps me out doesn't mean you need to kill it. Whenever I see a spider I always call Derek in and he takes it out of the apartment."

"You're kidding me. How the hell am I supposed to get a spider out of the bathroom and take it outside?"

"I don't know Stiles, but you work for me too, so get to it!" She ducked her head back under the blanket.

And Stiles didn't know what to do. On the one hand, yes, he had to follow orders even from Lydia because of the package deal. On the other hand, he was scared of spiders and didn't want to go anywhere near them, let alone touch them and not kill them.

"Stiles!"

"Ok!"

Taking in a deep breath, he walked into the bathroom and looked around. Nothing. The spider was nowhere to be se—

Down from the ceiling fell a spider just inches from Stiles' face. And he _didn't_ let out a shriek. It was a manly yell. Very manly. He took several steps back until he was just outside the threshold of the bathroom. The spider was big, black and furry and OHMYGOD it was headed his way!

Stiles nearly tripped over himself backwards as he tried to get away from the spider which was scurrying towards him on the ground and he landed on the bed.

"Stiles! What the hell!" Lydia exclaimed, poking her head out again. Stiles didn't reply and instead took a hold of what he assumed was her hand and pulled her out of the room leaving the blanket behind.

"Are you kidding me?" Lydia asked as she followed him out. She glanced back and saw the spider was following them as well, then ran ahead of Stiles.

They stopped when they reached the living room. Lydia stayed behind Stiles who was facing her room, looking around. He was never a fan of any creepy crawlies.

"I didn't know you were scared of anything," Stiles suddenly said. Lydia glared at the back of his head.

"I don't like bugs or spiders."

"What about butterflies? They're insects too."

"But butterflies are pretty." She replied sarcastically as she peered over his shoulder as best as she could.

"So what about moths?"

"Stiles!"

And then the spider came out of the room and the two yelled out and raced to the front door. It opened just as Stiles reached it and he fell forward, landing on the ground in front of a pair of legs. Lydia tripped over him and slammed into the person who opened the door.

"Derek! Thank God you're here!" she yelled out, hopping over Stiles to hide behind Derek. "What the hell took you so long?"

He looked back at her and raised a brow. "Groceries." He lifted the bags in his hand to show her. "What's going on here?"

Stiles scrambled to his feet and hid behind Lydia. "There's a spider in there and it's chasing us!"

"So?"

"So, I'm just as scared of spiders as she is!"

Derek looked at him in disbelief then rolled his eyes. He gave him the bags he was holding and dropped his backpack under the threshold of the apartment. "Where is it?"

"It just got out of my room," Lydia said.

Derek nodded and went into the apartment. Outside, Stiles and Lydia waited impatiently for him to come back.

About two minutes later, Derek was back and he had a cup held upside down over a piece of paper in his hands. Inside was their new furry friend.

He made sure to stare directly at Stiles. "Does this seem so hard to do?"

Stiles blushed and watched the man of his dreams release the spider outside and went back inside with Lydia coming in behind him. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and went in only after Derek had glared at him again and walked inside first.

Great, so now Derek thought he was a scaredy-cat. On the plus side, Stiles could now picture Derek being his knight in shining armor when it comes to getting rid of any bugs in their future house.

* * *

"So why am I joining you guys at the pool?" Stiles as he held Lydia's bag on their way to the pool in their neighborhood. He wasn't complaining at seeing Lydia in her sexy purple and black swimsuit and Derek in those red swimming trunks of his, god he could feel himself drooling.

"Because we're telling you to join us." Or, she was, but Stiles had realized early on that Lydia was the one with all the power. It was something they liked to do apparently, Lydia and Derek. They tried to go to the pool together once a week if they could.

But he himself wasn't dressed for the occasion. Surprisingly, he was thinking about all the homework he had due tomorrow that he'd have to rush to finish by the time he got home tonight.

The pool was empty and Stiles briefly wondered if they had closed it off just for them when Lydia spoke, getting his attention.

"Stiles, help me put some sunscreen on my back." She set down on a towel she set right by the edge of the pool as Derek already started to get into the water. She laid down on her stomach. Stiles' jaw dropped.

"You want me to put sunscreen on your back?" he repeated, not missing the way Derek made sure to give him a small glare before going underwater. Stiles also noticed this pool was huge, going down to eight feet. The pool in his neighborhood only went down to five, that wasn't fair.

"_No_," Lydia replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes and a toss of her hair. Settling her face into the crook of her arms, she glanced at Stiles. "Well? It's in my bag."

Stiles gulped and looked inside the bag he was still holding and pulled out a white lotion bottle.

Derek swam to the surface again and watched him closely.

Jeez, did he not trust him? Stiles wouldn't harm a single strawberry blonde hair of hers, she was his goddess. Derek really needed to watch out more for _himself_ than for her.

But Stiles didn't plan to tell him that anytime soon.

"So, who lives in the apartment above you guys?"

He kneeled down by her and did as best as he could when putting the lotion on her back. The entire time he felt Derek's glare. Stiles finally looked up at him when he finished and raised a brow.

"It's currently empty, but _she_ lives up there." Lydia finally replied.

"Who?"

Derek looked away and went back under the water. Would Stiles ever get on his good side?

Then again, considering he hit his car as his first impression, he wasn't sure that would ever happen.

"You want to put some sunscreen lotion on him too?" Lydia asked.

Stiles almost fell into the pool, his earlier question completely forgotten.

"I—I…"

She laughed at him and lightly slapped his leg. "I was kidding."

"Right, right of course you were."

Damn. She got his hopes up.

* * *

Ah, bedtime at last. No homework left, classes started late tomorrow, he finally got to sleep—it was his favorite day of the week.

Until his phone rang.

Stiles groaned and looked at it.

It was just a text from Lydia. He was sure he could ignore it and she wouldn't know.

His phone went off three more times.

It was like she knew he was purposely ignoring her texts! Then again, Lydia knows all, so he wouldn't be all that surprised if it were true.

It came to the point where Stiles flipped his phone over so he wouldn't see the light because he knew turning off his phone wasn't an option.

Finally, he got a call.

It was Lydia.

Stiles was admittedly scared to answer it. He slowly unlocked it. "H-hello?"

"Stiles!" Lydia greeted. Stiles buried his head under the pillow and kept the phone by his side.

"Whaaaaa?" Stiles whined. "It's like three in the morning."

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that we appreciate you doing all these things for us, and we warn you in advance that this will be hell for you."

"Trust me, I can tell." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Did you get my other texts? I'm calling to make sure you did."

"Yes."

"Excellent. See you tomorrow bright and early!" And she hung up.

Wait, bright and early? He was supposed to be up by noon!

He brought the phone under the pillow and looked at it. Yup, there it was. She wanted him to go over there by seven again. Stiles groaned loudly before closing his eyes to try and get as much sleep in as he could.

At least he finally had his jeep back.

* * *

Stiles couldn't see more than a couple feet in front of him. He didn't know where he was, a forest maybe.

There was on at the edge of their town, it could be that one?

His only light was the one provided by the full moon.

Stiles patted himself down to search for his phone.

Of course he didn't have it on him.

With a sigh, he kept going. He didn't even know how he ended up over here. Occasionally he tripped over a branch on the ground or a large root.

"This is ridiculous." He felt the cool night air giving him chills. Was someone searching for him? He was completely alo—

A few leaves crunched behind him. Stiles froze. His heart beat loudly enough that he thought it would give him away. He slowed his breathing down.

To turn, or not to turn around?

"You look lost."

Stiles would be lying if he said that his heart didn't momentarily stop the moment he heard that oddly familiar voice.

Whirling around, he could make out a dark figure not too far from him in the shadows. The figure didn't move until Stiles started talking.

"J-just a bit. You wouldn't know the nearest exit, would you?"

"Why do you want to leave, Stiles?"

The figure finally stepped into the light and Stiles gave a sigh of relief. "Oh my God, Derek, you scared the hell out of me." He pressed a hand over his chest to calm his heart.

Derek smirked. "Still want to leave?"

Stiles looked around. There was nothing but trees surrounding them and he had no idea what time it was. Derek expected him to stay in the forest with him? "Well, I feel like I'm missing out on some very valuable sleep that I've lost since school started that I can't even regain in class anymore because I'm always—" Stiles cut himself off.

Derek took another step towards him, and Stiles took one back. "You're always _what_, Stiles?" He sounded a bit smug, like he knew exactly what Stiles was going to say.

He backed up into a tree and Derek didn't stop until they were so close together that Stiles could feel his body that seemed to radiate warmth. Stiles swallowed nervously and tried to look away from the actor.

Derek tilted his head a bit and leaned in closer, Stiles could feel his breath lightly caressing his lips. "Tell me."

Stiles ducked away from him and fell inelegantly to the side, the leaves the only things that broke his fall. He gazed up at Derek.

What the hell? What was he doing, running away from a very willing Derek? Why wasn't he willing? This was literally his dream come true!

Derek smirked down at him. He looked deep into liquid amber eyes. "Don't worry Stiles, I'll be gentle." He raked his eyes over Stiles' body in a way that made Stiles' breath hitch. "I promise."

And suddenly, Stiles was very cold.

Wait, what?

Shouldn't he be feeling the complete opposite at having Derek Hale ready to make his fantasies come to life?

He shook his head and blinked several times only to realize he was getting soaked.

"Aw man!" Stiles was outside the student union sitting in the amphitheater and the sprinklers decided to turn on when he was busy _daydreaming_ of Derek.

The textbook in his lap and his backpack by his feet were slowly getting soaked as well. With a small yell, Stiles grabbed his stuff and ran away from the sprinklers that surrounded him. He wiped some water from his face and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Only a couple people did but all they did was shake their heads at him.

Good. Ok. Awesome. He needed to dry his book, his daydream forgotten until later.

With a nod, Stiles headed towards the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Isaac and Scott stared at Stiles for a few seconds before they burst out laughing in the middle of the library. Some people turned to look at them for disturbing them, but none of them noticed.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you guys. You guys are such jerks."

Isaac reached over and patted his back. "Just think, you still have over three months left."

Stiles let his head drop onto the table. His head shot up moments later, ignoring the slight pain. "Hey, you guys wanna help me pass out some fliers for my business class?"

"Sorry Stiles, I really do gotta study for my test, I have class in half an hour," Isaac replied, looking apologetic. Stiles nodded and looked at Scott.

"Come on Stiles."

"You owe me bro, remember that time last year when you and Allison needed—"

"Ok! I'll help, what do you want to do?"

Stiles grinned and pulled out about thirty fliers from his backpack and handed half to Scott who looked like a sad puppy. "You're going to help me pass those out."

"Here?" Scott looked around and saw most of the people at the library around them seemed busy studying or just seemed busy. And he knew that despite how Stiles came off, he was shy when meeting some new people sometimes, especially when he thought it was for awkward things like passing out fliers.

"Well, that was the plan, but I think I have a better one. Let's get on the elevator and just ride it and talk to the people that get on. Lots of people get on so we should be able to get rid of these fliers pretty quick."

The elevator was perfect. People couldn't get out while the elevator was moving and that would give Stiles enough time to talk to them about his fliers for his class.

Scott glanced at the elevator behind them. They were currently on the fifth floor and they all knew lots of people did come up here and went back down to the first floor. He sighed. "Fine, but you're doing the talking. I'm just moral support."

"Yeah whatever, Isaac can you watch our stuff?" Isaac nodded and laughed when Stiles pulled Scott along towards the elevator.

They went in and their first stop was the fourth floor.

To their surprise, it was Lydia who walked in. She was texting and didn't see the happy face of Stiles next to her.

"Lydia!"

She looked up and raised a brow.

"Can I bother you really quickly?"

She smiled. "No."

"But, it's for my business class."

She tossed her curled hair over her shoulder and went back to looking at her phone. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Lydia!" The elevator stopped on the first floor and she walked off, giving a small wave at them. Scott tried to hide his chuckling. Stiles glared at him. Scott stopped laughing.

For the next twelve minutes, that's how it pretty much went. Every time a new group of people showed up, Stiles asked if he could bother them for a bit and between the time they stepped on to the time they got off, he quickly explained the event he was doing and gave them all fliers. Scott and Stiles just kept going up and down the elevator.

Finally, they finished at the fourth floor.

"Yes! I finished!"

The elevator doors closed. It went up to the fifth floor but before it stopped there, it went down to the fourth floor again. No big deal, someone probably called up the elevator.

The doors didn't open. Stiles and Scott glanced at each other, now alone in the elevator. They inched a little closer to each other when the elevator went back up.

Stiles reached out to press the button for the doors to open.

They didn't and they started going down again.

"Oh my god we're gonna die in here, Stiles!" Scott yelled out, grabbing onto Stiles.

The slightly taller brunette kept pressing the button for the doors to open until finally a minute later after riding up and down between the fifth and fourth floor of the library, the elevator finally stopped at the fifth floor and the doors opened.

Both boys stumbled quickly out of there and raced to where Isaac was who paused in his reading to look up at them.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

The two shared a look. It was best not to jinx anything.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Scott asked, looking a little scared at being in the chemistry building with no one else around them. The hallways were long, dark and narrow. There were caution signs on every door, even some signs that said BIOHAZARD in big bold letters. It was like straight out of a horror movie.

"Because Harris is an ass that wanted to talk to me during office hours about my test. I don't understand why seeing as how I didn't fail." Stiles replied as they stopped in front of an elevator. He pressed the button for it to open and they waited as it came down to their floor. It opened and they stepped inside, Stiles pressing the button to go up to the second floor.

The elevator moved incredibly slowly compared to those in the SU and Scott's paranoia kicked in, hoping the elevator wouldn't stop in the middle of two floors and trap them in there.

"Dude. Door's open." Stiles said, looking back at Scott from outside the elevator.

"Shut up, you know I don't like sneaking around creepy buildings like this one." Scott replied, hurriedly walking out of there and behind Stiles as they entered another hallway, then another one, and then another one.

It was like a maze in here.

"Yeah well for once we're not sneaking. This is when you should feel your safest," Stiles scoffed. They stopped in front of Harris' office and stared at the closed door. "Great. I'm totally late to be Derek's personal assistant all because of Harris and the guy's not even here."

"So? Knock on the door."

"Can't. Dude's got an open door policy."

"Oh. So what now?" Scott pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Allison saying he'd be at the SU soon, he was just with Stiles at the moment.

"Now we leave before I waste any more time." Stiles shook his head. Leave it to Harris. Derek was always strict about Stiles being on time and now he didn't even have a good excuse.

They walked down the narrow hallways—that Scott honestly couldn't tell the difference of, he was just following Stiles—until they came across something.

A chair.

But not just any chair, no, this one had _wheels_.

"Dude." Stiles said, hitting Scott's arm repeatedly. "_Dude._"

Scott looked at the chair then at his friend's grinning face. He raised a brow at him. "What?"

"Push me."

Stiles got into the chair that was just there in the middle of a hallway after checking that no one else was around. The building was practically empty sans the two of them. Or at least, they hadn't seen anyone around.

And how could Scott say no? They were used to doing these types of shenanigans anyway, so after checking one last time that they were alone in the hallway, he grinned and pushed Stiles who happily rolled down the hallway. Scott ran after him and climbed onto the back of the plush chair and pushed off with his feet so they could both ride the chair. They did this for a couple more minutes, going down all the different, empty hallways.

Or the hallways they _thought_ were empty.

Right as they turned a corner, they crashed into someone and everything became a tangled heap of limbs. After a few moments of pained groans coming from all three of them, the person who they slammed into spoke.

"Get. _Off_."

Holy shit. Scott was on top of the chair that was half lying on Stiles and Stiles was lying face down on a very hard, very muscular body.

And he recognized that voice anywhere.

It was the same voice he heard in his dreams every night.

Not to mention the body he'd always wanted to feel…

They had just slammed into Derek Hale.

Well, shit.

It seemed like it was Stiles' fate to forever crash into the hot actor.

… That didn't sound like a bad thing now that he thought about it.

Scott rolled off the chair next to the two and shook his head a bit to get rid of the ringing in his ears. He saw how his friend ended and laughed at him while he could because he knew he wouldn't notice right now. And then he wouldn't have to worry about Stiles' wrath for laughing at him later.

Stiles placed his hands on Derek's firm chest to push himself off of him and he tripped over himself twice before he managed to get up.

"D-D-Derek. What… are you doing here?"

Green eyes rolled as he got himself off the ground. "I came to talk to my teacher." He glanced at Scott who was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. He looked back at Stiles. "I thought I told you to wait for me at the union?"

Stiles opened his mouth to reply but couldn't think of anything.

"Just meet me there in a half hour."

"You sure you don't want me to wait with you here?"

"_No_."

"Ok, ok, half an hour." Stiles put his arms up in defense and quickly left with Scott who was giggling at the situation.

Once they were safely out of the building, Scott grinned at Stiles. "You should totally write about this."

"What, my mishaps with working with Derek? And Lydia?"

Scott nodded eagerly.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? Who would read that?"

* * *

Great. Now after everything, he had finally gotten everything Lydia and Derek had asked for today and he was completely soaked. Lydia would decide she needed a few things for the house right when the weather decides to drop buckets everywhere. And he didn't have an umbrella with him, nor enough money left to buy one. He needed to start checking what the weather was going to be like because this was unacceptable.

He rang the doorbell a couple times and waited. The rain had stopped just as he reached their apartment thanks to his super awesome luck. He shook his head a bit, his slightly longer hair holding more water in it than he was used to with his buzzcut.

The door opened to reveal Derek in his usual tank and sweatpants. He raised a brow at him.

Stiles sniffled miserably and held up the heavy bags. "I got all the… all the stuff you guys wanted, sorry the bags are a little wet, I tried to make sure the stuff inside didn't get wet though…" He sneezed and made sure not to face Derek's direction. "Here you go." He handed Derek the bags and the actor stared at him for a moment before he nodded and closed the door.

Well, that was nice of him. Not even a thanks.

Stiles sniffled again and hoped he didn't get sick; he wasn't sure he could keep up with these two if he had a runny nose and sore throat from hell. He raised his hand to his face and he pulled at the long sleeve shirt he was wearing. He gripped it tightly and rung it out a bit. He cringed when lots of water came out.

He looked up at the sky that was growing dark again and he figured he needed to go back home now and hope these two didn't need anything until tomorrow.

The door opening again interrupted his thoughts.

It was Derek.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm still here, I'll be going soon, I was just—oomph." Derek threw something at Stiles' face that he realized moments later was a hoodie. Clumsily pulling it off his face, Stiles looked at the actor in surprise.

Derek looked at him almost expectantly with a brow slightly raised. Stiles loved those eyebrows of his.

"Oh, uh, th—thanks!"

With a curt nod, Derek closed the door again.

Stiles stood there with wide eyes still until he snapped out of his reverie and looked at the black hoodie in his hands.

_Derek Hale_ had just giving him his hoodie. To wear. Because Stiles was soaked. _Derek_ was just nice to him. Holy. Shit.

"Wait, when do I return it?"

He didn't get an answer but that didn't stop the small smile from gracing his lips. He walked happily back to his jeep, completely ignoring the way his shoes and socks made weird squishy sounds with every step. He climbed in, took off his soaked shirt and put the hoodie on.

It was so warm.

And that's why there was a slight blush over Stiles' cheeks, because it was warm, not for any other reason, nope.

* * *

It was already nine at night and Stiles was ready to call it a day early for once.

Until Isaac texted him.

_Hey, did you finish your essay for English?_

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

He had an eight page essay due by midnight tonight and Stiles had forgotten all about it.

With a speed he didn't know he had, he rushed to his computer and turned it on. Stiles was a good writer and he had about three hours. He could make it, definitely.

He wasn't counting on it starting to hail outside, offering a huge distraction. Stiles cursed and could only hope his jeep would be ok during this hellish weather.

An hour in, the hailstorm stopped, but the thunderstorm began.

Stiles looked over at his window. "Ok, seriously? You couldn't have picked a better day?"

Another hour and a half in, he was almost done.

By eleven-forty-five, he only had one more page to go. His works cited page. He could do this, he totally could, half of it was done already anyway.

His lamp flickered.

No, no no no no no. The power was _not_ going to go out before he finished. His teacher had the website he used set up so it would reject any assignment turned in after the deadline. One reason Stiles didn't like doing homework like this online.

His fingers hurt, his wrists hurt and his back hurt from sitting at the computer so tensely like that for too long. But he couldn't stop typing now. He had to finish, he just had to fin—

At eleven-fifty-five, the power went out.

Scott and Isaac, who lived really near to Stiles, could've sworn they were woken up by Stiles yelling out, "NOOOOOOO!" around midnight.

* * *

**Monkey: Well, I tried. Lol. I want to try to update once a week but I don't know if I'll be able to n.n**

**Also sorry for any mistakes, I didn't go back over this thing o.x**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because a lot of this happened to some of my friends lol And it's so fun to torture Stiles xD**

**Oh and for those of you wondering, the whole college flooding thing, it is possible. Those who go to my school know that. xD In fact, you can google UNLV flood and you'll get articles, pictures and even videos of that hellish day :D**

**Thanks for all the ideas you guys gave me so far! I've used some, and I'll definitely use the others too! **

**Anyone have any other ideas? :D You guys are so awesome, thanks for reading!**

**And who thinks I should include Laura and Peter? I think I could have some fun with them lol**

**Well, that's it for now :)**


	5. Midterm Madness

**Monkey: Well, I know I said I would try to update weekly, but I got caught up with other things-well, you guys don't want to hear my excuses xD **

**Hopefully I can start updating more frequently lol. Already have the next two chapters started :D**

**Also! Important A/N at the end of the story! Please read! After reading the chapter xD**

**Lol ok, enjoy!**

* * *

"You guys ready for midterms?" Isaac asked early in the morning as he met up with Scott and Stiles in the library.

Scott was highlighting things in his textbook and waved at their friend. He grinned. "Not at all. You?" For once, the three of them actually wanted to study for their midterms, they felt their exams wouldn't be easy like those they had in high school. But knowing them, it would be hard for them to focus and actually study.

"Nope." Isaac sat down beside Stiles who had his face in a textbook. "Stiles looks… Is he sleeping?"

A soft snoring answered him.

"That can't be comfortable."

Scott capped his highlighter and took out his notebook to start a study guide for his science class. Or attempt to make a study guide before he got distracted. "Probably isn't. But this might be the only sleep he gets for at least the next couple of days."

"Studying too much?"

"Nah, Lydia and Derek have got him helping them out for their midterms, so he won't have time to study for himself until next week, when his start."

"Not sure if he's lucky or cursed."

"I'd say both."

"Can you two shut up about how horrible my life currently is so I can get some sleep? Jeez." Stiles mumbled from his book. He shifted around a little so he was as comfortable as he could get and went back to sleep, already dreading going to Derek and Lydia's where he would be helping them for the next couple of days.

He wasn't even sure how they'd have him help out since they didn't share any classes, but if history with them has proven something, is that they have the worst sleeping schedule he'd ever seen on someone, and they'd probably have him staying up to some ungodly hours of the morning.

Might as well try to get some beauty sleep in now, before he looked like he was going to star in the latest zombie movie out there.

* * *

Lydia typed away comfortably at her laptop at home. She was sitting sideways on the couch with her laptop on her legs which were across Stiles' lap. Derek was currently in the shower. Lydia was still finishing up some assignments before she began her studying, so she allowed Stiles to get comfortable for a while. They would probably put off most of the studying for tomorrow anyway.

Stiles was actually glad he'd become their slave, it gave him a chance to know them and really, he felt like he could call them his friends. Well, Lydia at least. Still, it felt pretty awesome to know famous people.

She paused in her typing and glanced at Stiles who was busy marking up his textbook for his essay due later. "Stiles."

The brunette looked up at her as he reached for his iced coffee and took a drink.

"You write for the school newspaper?"

He briefly choked on his coffee as Derek came out of his room and entered the living room wearing only a pair of black sweatpants. "Uh yeah, I," he cleared his throat and made sure to look at the strawberry blonde haired goddess in front of him. "I'm taking a journalism class. My teacher wants us to publish at least one story, and I kind of got into it. At least for the semester." His stories weren't on the print version of their newspaper, but rather the online version since it was much easier to get published on that one.

Lydia looked back down at the screen. He wondered if she was looking at one of his stories. "You're the writer. And the photographer?"

"Some guy I never met. He always takes good pictures though." Stiles shrugged and placed his coffee back on the table beside him. He watched as Derek searched through his backpack he had left by the couch when they first came home.

Finally, Derek gave up and turned to look at them. Stiles loved the way his hair looked still wet and dripping like that. And those wet abs of his… "Have either of you seen my phone?"

Lydia raised a brow. "I'm not your assistant."

Derek and Lydia shifted their gazes to Stiles who suddenly felt a little scared.

"I, I haven't seen it." He made to get up and started pushing Lydia's legs off him. "I can help you look for it if—"

"Just call it, maybe I'll hear it."

Stiles nodded and reached into his pocket to pull out his cell. He dialed Derek's number and everyone waited.

A generic ringtone came from somewhere in the apartment and Derek followed it. Lydia rolled her eyes at him.

"You couldn't have picked a more boring ringtone."

"Found it, thanks!" Derek called out, ignoring her.

Stiles hung up and Lydia made herself comfortable on Stiles again. "So, you've never met him?"

"Nope. It's weird because my teacher always wants us to take our own pictures, and I do, but this guy's pictures always find their way onto my stories. I'm not complaining though, he takes great pictures, but I always wonder how he knows what story I'm doing."

Lydia nodded as she looked back down at the screen. "Interesting."

* * *

Stiles walked alongside Derek as the two headed off to the student union for a lunch date with Lydia the following day.

"Stiles!"

He tripped over his own feet for a moment before spinning around to see whoever called him. "Yes?"

A brunette with blue eyes came up to him. He smiled. "Stiles Stilinski, right?"

"There's no other." He grinned.

Derek had to roll his eyes at this. Seriously?

The stranger chuckled. "You're a funny one. Hey listen, I just wanted to ask if you were covering the festival downtown next weekend?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Stiles looked at him curiously. Did he have a stalker now?

"I'm Matt." He held out his hand to him.

Stiles stared. "Matt…?"

"Daehler."

Stiles paused for two seconds before it clicked. "Oh! My photographer! I mean…" That didn't come out quite the way he meant it to. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Derek didn't know why, but he didn't like this interaction. Oh right, it was because Stiles was his assistant and this Matt guy was taking away time from him. Time that could be used to _work_ for him.

Yeah, that was it.

Matt smiled. "Well I basically am. I just wanted to make myself known to you because your teacher said I should introduce myself." Stiles finally took Matt's hand and shook it.

Derek practically growled.

Stiles' attention went back to him and he pulled his hand back. "Oh, right uh, well Matt, it was nice to finally meet you, I hope we can work together on a story soon, it'd be great to see you in action." He smiled at him and Matt smirked.

"I'd like that. Maybe this weekend?"

"Sure. Awesome. See you then." Derek had already started walking and Stiles ran to catch up, turning to wave at Matt as he did which caused him to slam into Derek who looked back and glared at them both.

Stiles wasn't sure what was going on, but his thoughts once again filled with school, Derek and more school and more Derek.

Matt watched them leave and chuckled to himself. "Things just got a whole lot more interesting," he muttered, taking out his camera and getting a shot of Stiles just as he turned his head to glance at Derek.

Perfect. To add to his collection.

* * *

"I hate the wind." Lydia stated as she and Derek found a spot outside the student union with their lunch. The wind tossed around her beautiful hair causing her to complain every time it happened.

"You wanted to eat outside." Derek pointed out, uncapping his water bottle to take a sip.

"Yes, because the weather is nice, it's the wind I don't like." She brought a hand up to try to hold her hair down and not smack her in the face or get in her food.

Stiles suddenly appeared at the table, out of breath and without some lunch. "Sorry about being late, I forgot about the essay I had to turn in before the deadline." Stiles had been walking with Derek after their encounter with Matt, but Stiles remembered his essay and took off to his English class to give it to the professor in person.

He stared at Lydia who stopped eating and tried to fix her hair. "Don't you have something to hold it up with?"

She frowned and removed her hands from her hair to start digging into her purse. "I might." She pulled out a red and pink hair clip and did what she could with it. Her hair was still getting swept around by the wind, but at least she could eat in peace.

Derek looked at the lack of food in front of Stiles. "You're not eating lunch?"

Stiles debated for a moment. "Well, I was going to eat later, but I guess I should go get something." He left his backpack at the table after checking he had his wallet with him and headed back into the student union.

Derek and Lydia watched him leave.

"Does he know they're only accepting cash in there today?" Lydia asked, as she continued with her salad.

Derek stopped before taking a bite of his food. He looked around the table. "I forgot some napkins."

He stood up, made sure the wind wouldn't blow his food away and went inside to the area where Stiles was at.

Lydia smirked, then exclaimed in annoyance when the wind caused some of her hair to fall out of her clip and smack her in the face. She solved that problem by fixing it and switching seats with Derek, so the wind wasn't facing her back anymore.

Inside, Stiles was lucky to see no line where he wanted to buy food. Unfortunately, once he got there he realized all the cashiers were only accepting cash today because of technological malfunctions and he was starting to get really hungry. He dug through his pockets to find his wallet and opened it only to realize he only had his ID, his school ID, a debit card and some random gift cards he'd probably never use.

He searched his pockets to see if maybe he could find some cash, but frowned when he didn't find anything.

Suddenly, someone held out a twenty dollar bill in front of him. He looked up and saw Derek standing there with a handful of napkins in his other hand.

"What?"

"You want to eat, right?" Derek gave him the money that Stiles tried to give back.

"Wait, no. The whole reason why I'm working for you—"

"It's twenty dollars. Don't worry about it. Get some lunch." He gave him a look Stiles didn't understand and left, going back to their table outside.

Stiles stared at the money in his hands. Some people in the union had seen the exchange and wondered what was going on, but he didn't notice them. He only smiled because he was starting to see a bit of a nicer side to the man of his dreams.

His stomach growled, reminding him of why he was in there and he quickly went to buy some lunch.

Outside, Derek took out his phone and set it on top of all the napkins he had so they wouldn't blow away.

"You got a lot of napkins, Derek." Lydia commented lightly.

He looked at her and raised a brow. She smiled innocently.

He didn't know why she kept that smile once Stiles came out with some lunch and some extra money he kept trying to give back to Derek.

* * *

After Stiles was done with his classes for the day, he drove to Derek and Lydia's house to begin helping them study for their midterms. He thought about his own midterms and how he was neglecting them for now.

Not like it mattered, Stiles was smart and good at cramming the night before a big test. It got him all the way through high school, it should work for his freshman year of college as well.

He reached their apartment and used the spare key Lydia had let him borrow for the week to open the door.

He walked in, saw them on the couch and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

Derek was lying down on the couch, face down with a textbook over his head and one of his arms hanging off the side, touching the ground. Lydia was on top of him, curled on her side with a textbook across her waist. She was facing the back of the couch and Derek, well, Stiles couldn't see his face. Both were sleeping soundly and Stiles had to wonder how they managed to study like that.

Quietly, he pulled out his cell phone and snapped a picture, making sure the shutter sound was off so they wouldn't notice. After putting his phone back in his pocket, he walked closer towards them and stopped a few feet from the couch.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauties!"

He dodged a throw pillow Derek threw at him with his other arm with surprising aim. Lydia yawned and turned to her other side, almost falling off her makeshift bed. Derek lifted his head up, causing the book to fall back and he yawned as well.

The blonde sat up and made herself comfortable again, as she started looking through her textbook. Lydia shook her head a couple times to get rid of how sleepy she felt. She glanced at Stiles as he sat down across from them on the couch. Derek shifted a bit under her and looked at him too.

Stiles grinned. "How can I help?"

* * *

Stiles only managed to get an hour of sleep in before going to class the next morning. He didn't know how those two did it, but one of these days he was going to slip something into their drinks so all three of them could get a proper amount of sleep. He checked in the mirror of his jeep after he parked and although he didn't look like zombie, he was still really tired.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Scott greeted as he stopped by where Stiles and some of his business classmates were at on the free speech walk by the library that morning. They had a small booth set up along the walk where other classes, clubs and sororities/fraternities had booths set up. Scott was on his way to class, but he figured he could spend a half hour with Stiles before going on his way.

Stiles gave him a bowl full of candy. "Pass this out."

Scott's face lit up as he looked inside. "Can I have some?"

"No. Help me pass it out." Stiles yawned and went to the back of the booth where he had a huge pile of fliers he was supposed to hand out along with the candy to help get people interested in their upcoming charity event.

"Hi! Want some candy?" Stiles heard Scott ask and Stiles ran back around the booth and saw Scott talking to a group of girls who were looking at him like his skin just turned purple.

Stiles suddenly appeared at his side and tried to smile at them. "What he means is, if you take a flier you can also get some free candy."

The girls looked a little more understanding and listened as Stiles explained the event his business class was doing before giving each of the girls a flier. They smiled and took some candy.

Stiles nodded to himself after they left. Well, it seemed like his job today wouldn't be so hard.

"Want some free candy?"

"Dammit Scott," Stiles whined as he quickly went to his friend and started talking about the fliers again.

For that half hour Scott stayed to help, Stiles had to keep running around, chasing after him because he kept running off going to new people offering them candy without giving Stiles a chance to explain why they could get free candy.

Just before Scott went to class, he tried to get a piece of candy for himself but Stiles took the bowl from him.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" he cued the puppy eyes and Stiles grudgingly held out the bowl for him.

Scott left happily with his candy and didn't hear Stiles mumbling about manipulative looks from puppy-like best friends.

* * *

Stiles figured he would try to get more sleep in before he went back to Derek and Lydia's house to continue helping out with their studying. So since he was driving Derek home today (Lydia had class and would arrive later) and he was done with his own classes, he figured he could sleep in his jeep while Derek took one of his tests today.

He pulled out his pillow and a blanket and made himself comfortable in the driver's seat before closing his eyes.

Oh how he wished he could go back to his bed every night like before. He didn't realize he was taking it for granted. The comfort, the warmth, he missed his bed so much.

Though he wouldn't mind if he got to share a bed with the one and only sex god of his dreams.

Stiles started to smile a bit as he cuddled up with his blanket a little more. He could just imagine waking up every morning with those strong arms wrapped around his waist, Derek's hard chest up against his back, his soft, steady breathing against the back of his neck.

A loud knocking interrupted his thoughts and Stiles scrambled to untangle himself from his blanket. He saw Derek by his passenger door with his hand raised up to the window he knocked on.

He quirked a brow at the sheepish looking brunette who quickly unlocked the door and let him in.

The ride home—to _Derek's_ home—was mostly silent, with the occasional mutter coming from Stiles whenever he encountered an incompetent driver. Honestly, he couldn't say much because of his own car accident but some people on the streets just shouldn't be allowed to have their license.

It wasn't until they reached the apartment when Stiles was parking that Derek spoke before getting out of the jeep. "If you ever need to, feel free to crash at our place. Don't lose too much sleep, you're not used to staying up so much. It's not good for you."

He walked to the door and pulled out his keys as Stiles stared at him in slight awe.

He could definitely get used to Derek being this nice to him.

Hours later, after Lydia arrived and the three of them were working together for the last exams Derek and Lydia were going into, Stiles convinced them to help his business class out with the charity.

"Alright, we'll do it. But only if you help us with our fan mail." Lydia finally agreed.

Stiles accepted her terms, after all, how bad could it be?

…

When it comes to these two, it could be very, _very_ bad.

It came down to the point where they had Stiles writing all the addresses on all the envelopes where they were replying to some of their fan mail. Unfortunately, they were backed up for a couple months and Stiles had a hard time carrying the bags with all their mail. Each bag weighed like twenty pounds and there were four of them.

Stiles decided he was going to get them some stamps with their addresses set so he wouldn't have to kill his wrist again.

* * *

"So how is Stiles doing with Derek and Lydia?" Allison asked as she and Scott walked around their campus one day after Allison's last class. "I hardly get to see him because our schedules clash and Lydia usually doesn't mention him."

Scott thought for a bit then grinned. "He's doing alright. You know Stiles, he's a trooper. It especially helps that he's had a crush on Derek since forever, so despite being a slave, I think he's ok with it."

Allison smiled. "I think it's cute he likes him, even if he thinks he's only lusting after him. Do you think Derek likes him back?"

"Allison!" a feminine voice called out right behind them, causing the two to jump and look back to see a smiling Lydia. The couple exchanged brief glances before smiling nervously at her. Had she heard what they'd said? How long was she behind them?

"Allison, what do you think of a shopping spree right now to celebrate the end of midterms?" Her beautiful smile caught the other two off guard, as they expected her to question them about Stiles.

They sighed subtlety in relief. Maybe she didn't hear anything.

"I think that sounds great. Scott, want to come along?"

Maybe he should've listened to Stiles describe how horrifying it was to accompany Lydia as she shopped before agreeing. It turned out worse because this time, there were two girls who loved to shop and one poor, unlucky boy to drag around.

* * *

Stiles was having a good time at the festival he was covering for his journalism class. There were lots of people, lots of food, and plenty of entertainment.

Derek and Lydia had given him the weekend off because of this event and he was happy. He liked working for them, but he also liked going out to do things like this he liked.

He had invited Scott and Isaac to come along, but Isaac wasn't feeling well and Scott was buried under a mountain of homework that he had neglected for the last two weeks.

But that was fine, Stiles liked working alone too.

He talked to some people, some parents who brought their little kids, some teenagers watching the wrestling match that was set up as a performance, and he got really great quotes.

"Stiles."

He turned around and saw Matt standing behind him while holding up his camera.

"Hey Matt."

Matt raised his camera and took a picture of Stiles who told him to delete the picture. The photographer only laughed before taking a picture of the match Stiles was standing in front of.

"It's good to finally work with you," Stiles commented as he observed a few things and wrote them down in the notebook his professor made him carry.

"Likewise." Matt replied, getting a picture of a focused Stiles who didn't know he was being captured on camera. "This festival ends around one in the morning, how long are you staying?"

Stiles thought for a moment, biting on his lower lip. He opened his mouth to reply when suddenly people started screaming happily by the entrance.

The journalist and the photographer looked at each other before heading in that direction to see what was up.

And to Stiles' delight, Derek and Lydia had made an appearance, looking like they just got off the runway.

What luck! He wasn't expecting them here. Now he could easily interview them for his story. Forgetting about his photographer, Stiles quickly made his way through the crowd of people surrounding the two actors to go talk to them.

Matt frowned and in revenge for stealing Stiles' attention, he made sure to avoid having those two in any shot, except for one picture Stiles asked for where he joined them in the picture.

Matt would later make sure he didn't submit that one to the editors of their newspaper.

* * *

Stiles didn't come home as late as he expected to and he managed to catch up on some much needed sleep. After yesterday's adventure, he figured he could spend his Sunday relaxing at home.

"Morning dad," Stiles greeted as he made some breakfast for them. After Lydia told him to get better at cooking, he realized he actually was pretty good at it, once he set his mind to focus on it.

"Morning Stiles, food smells great." His dad was surprised when Stiles handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks." He took a sip. "Perfect."

"Thanks dad. Hopefully I get better, since I need to redeem myself to Lydia."

The sheriff chuckled. "How are those two doing?"

"They're doing. They make excellent slave drivers, but they're very nice." Stiles set up his father's plate of food and handed it to him then started on his own plate.

"You sure you're ok doing this? I mean wouldn't it be easier to just get a job and pay them off that way?" his father asked from the table.

"It would be, but I like doing this. They're fun and well, I mean Lydia is amazing. I'm positive she will one day rule the world. And Derek, well…"

"Still got that man crush?"

Stiles blushed and nearly dropped his breakfast. "Dad!"

The sheriff laughed heartily and continued on his breakfast as a red-faced Stiles joined him at the table.

"I know all about it, son. You're not very subtle about it. Especially when I can hear Isaac and Scott tease you about it whenever they come over." He smirked.

Stiles choked a bit on his orange juice. "Daaad," he whined.

"Anyway, how are you going to spend your day?"

Stiles looked at him, hopeful. "With you?"

His father smiled at him. "It is my day off, but you really want to spend a day with your old man?"

"Of course! I would love to!"

"Alright then, what should we do first?"

"First, we finish breakfast," Stiles said, as he started on his. His father nodded and the two talked as they ate, then spent most of the day together doing random things, from fixing things Stiles didn't know were broken, to watching some sports on TV and going out to eat for dinner.

At night, his father called it in early and Stiles couldn't believe what a relaxing, fun day it's been. He needed more of those, especially with his father who works too much.

A couple hours later, he was on his new laptop (since his computer suffered an _unfortunate_ accident after that power outage a couple weeks back) playing an online game with Scott and Isaac who felt a little better. He missed days like this, but he was looking forward to spending more time with Lydia and Derek as well.

* * *

Surprisingly, after Derek and Lydia finished all their midterms, they made it their mission to help Stiles for his. His business midterm was the charity event so he didn't have to worry about that, it would come later. His English midterm was an essay he turned in already so he was set there. And his journalism midterm was his story on the festival that took place that weekend.

He still had math and chemistry though.

So Lydia helped him on his chemistry—seriously, she was a science genius. It amazed Stiles.

And Derek helped him out on his math. Stiles was surprised to find out that not only was Derek unbelievably sexy, but he had brains as well. It just made him even more perfect.

Stiles took on his math midterm with confidence. When he finished, he felt good about it.

His chemistry midterm turned out to be a lot harder than he thought it would and he was glad Lydia helped him, because without her, he didn't think he would've passed.

One of his classmates came out of the test looking pale and slightly shaking.

Professor Harris went over to his student. "Are you alright?"

Stiles let out a sigh and made his way to the union for a well-deserved lunch.

Hopefully now, Stiles could go back to his normal sleeping schedule since he didn't have to stay up all night studying anymore.

It would be smooth sailing from here until the end of the semester.

Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

**Monkey: Ok! First off, thanks for reading xD sorry it took so long to update. And some of you will notice I used the ideas you gave me! If anyone has anything else they'd like to see, please tell me! :D**

** Second, as some of you have noticed, there are some characters missing. **

**I already have an idea planned for Laura (thanks a wonderful reviewer :D) but what about Peter?**

**And Erica? And Boyd? **

**Also! I know I already started this with Scallison, but should I keep it that way or switch it to a Scisaac? **

**And should Lydia have someone too? Maybe Jackson? Should he have a bigger role in this? Should Danny? o.o**

**And one more thing, I have plans to either end the story once the semester ends or at the end of the spring semester. What do you guys want, because right now I can keep this story short or make it a little longer?**

**And third, what do you guys think of Matt as competition for Derek? Or is there a competition? ;D**

**I'm open to any ideas, really. So I'd love some feedback! :D**


	6. Give a Little

**Monkey: So... Anyone want to forgive me for taking so long to update? No? I didn't think so. Well, I'm back. I'm sorry, I just got caught up with college and yeah, total disaster last couple of months, but it feels good to be back into this story :D Thanks for all the amazing reviews and all the alerts and the favorites despite my absence, I love you all! :3 I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter since it's a little shorter than usual.**

**Also thanks for my friend who looked this over for me, cuz boy do I always have a lot of typos in my chapters n.n;**

**Now, onward to the story!**

* * *

"Again, how do they let you drive one of these?" Stiles asked when he saw Scott holding up the keys to one of the school carts.

Today was Stiles' business class' charity day, where people could donate clothes for foster care.

Scott grinned. "Because I'm irresistible."

Stiles stared blankly at him. "Yep. No one can resist those kicked puppy eyes of yours—there, see? Those."

Kevin came up behind Stiles. "Derek and Lydia are here, you ready?"

Stiles spun around to face him. Yes, he was aware that he should probably start turning around to face people slowly like a normal person would, but this way was more fun. "Yeah, let's go."

He had finally managed to talk to Lydia about donating some clothes and she said she had an item or two that was from last season that she could give away. This morning she texted him saying she found a lot to give and had her entire trunk and backseat full of bags. Stiles was running late to his early class and didn't manage to pick up the clothes on his way. So he texted Kevin, a friend of his who was part of his business class and also helping out this charity, and he replied he'd find someone with a cart so they could drive from the student union plaza where they were going to be to the parking garages.

Derek was brought along by Lydia who found some of Derek's clothes to donate which she left in his car because she had no more room.

Scott and Kevin walked towards the cart and the other three followed them. Kevin took the passenger seat next to a grinning Scott and Stiles, Lydia and Derek climbed into the back which faced in the opposite direction.

"Ready back there?" Scott asked as he started the cart.

"Yup." Stiles replied, taking a hold of the bar beside him. Derek did the same and Lydia, who sat between them, slipped her arms through theirs to keep her from falling out of the cart.

The ride was fun, actually. It kind of felt like a roller coaster sometimes, only the three in the back couldn't see where they were headed.

Stiles didn't mind the close proximity with those two, it's just that he felt a little bad for Lydia who undoubtedly kept getting crushed every time they took a turn thanks to Derek's massive frame.

Oh what Stiles would give to have that frame up against him, preferably against a wall, or even better a bed…

"Bump." Scott would warn every time a speed bump was in their way and the three in the back could feel themselves jump a couple inches off the seat before slamming back down once they passed it.

"You guys ok back there?" Scott asked, driving around a bump as best as he could.

"Never better, except for the giant bags blocking my sight, the lack of seat belts keeping me from flying out at every bump and the fact that I can't see where I'm going. So yeah, everything's going great." Stiles replied sarcastically.

Scott, not catching the sarcasm, grinned. "Awesome. Bump."

This time, Lydia and Stiles both almost flew out of the cart.

The strawberry blonde huffed indignantly and looked over at Stiles. "You're so lucky I like you or I wouldn't be doing this."

Stiles looked at her with a smile. "Thanks."

"You owe us."

"I know."

On their return trip, Lydia was too busy holding three huge bags on her lap that she almost fell out at a bump. They had gotten twelve bags out of her car and still several left to pick up before they were finished.

"I can't believe you have this much clothes to give away," Stiles commented, unable to see over the four bags in his lap. Kevin had two bags on his lap and around his legs and Derek had another three bags on him.

"Believe it because I still have a closet-full left at home." She smiled innocently.

Needless to say, Stiles' business class was incredibly happy at the sight of all the bags.

On their second trip, Lydia changed things up a bit.

"I almost fell out earlier so I'm sitting on the side. Stiles, since I don't want Derek's massive frame crushing me again at every turn, you're going to sit in the middle." She had this commanding aura that even if Stiles wasn't working for her, he would still do as she said.

He sat in the middle, trying not to focus on how his leg was leaning against Derek's and how warn his arm felt and how he wished they had less clothes on, and instead focused on the fact that Lydia's hundred pound self wouldn't be enough to hold him down at the—

"Bump."

—bumps. Right, ok, what was he going to hold onto—

The cart went over the bump and Stiles jumped higher than before and would've fallen off if not for Derek placing an arm over his midsection. Derek pushed Stiles back into his seat and Stiles blushed heavily, hoping Derek's arm wouldn't go any lower otherwise they would have a problem.

Lydia smirked as she held on tightly to the rail on the side where she now sat. "Derek, you've got some bags in your car, right?"

"Some in the backseat."

"Scott," Lydia ordered, "we're going to stop by Derek's car as well on this trip, I refuse to ride in this thing again."

"You got it, Chief."

Stiles and Derek shared a glance for a second when both recognized that the last thing Lydia needed was someone else to inflate her ego.

_Thank God Jackson isn't dating her_, Stiles thought, as they went up another bump and the arm kept him steady.

It was like Derek was Stiles' knight in shining armor.

Although that started making Stiles think about him being the damsel in distress that gets saved by that drop dead sexy knight in shining armor where they would proceed to having rough, wild—

"Stiles!" Lydia called out, effectively snapping Stiles out of his fantasy. She held out some bags for him that probably weighed more than she did. "Are you going to help or what?"

"Uh, right! Right!" Stiles hopped off the cart—when had they even gotten there?—and made it just in time for Lydia to drop a few bags in his arms.

Derek got all of his bags and helped set a couple with Kevin as he held on to the rest. He sat down in the cart and looked at Lydia and Stiles. The brunette scrambled to get into the cart and Lydia, who happily only carried one bag this time, sat down gracefully beside him.

"You guys ready?" Scott asked, glancing back at them.

Stiles was having a hard time balancing his bags on his lap. "No."

Scott thought he was joking and started the cart.

And one of Stiles' bags went flying off the cart.

"Dammit Scott I said no!" Stiles whined, attempting to get out of the moving cart. Luckily Derek stopped him as Scott stopped the cart, preventing him from sliding out.

The driver grinned apologetically and hopped out, running to where the bag fell out and picking it up before putting it on the other bags in Stiles' lap. He covered his glaring face.

"This is the last time I let you drive me around in one of these things," Stiles said to him as Scott started the cart again.

"Yeah, I don't know if Mr. Argent will let me drive you guys around anymore after this," Scott replied.

Lydia, Derek and Stiles all attempted to look back at him.

Scott, feeling their stares, asked, "What?"

"Mr. Argent?" Lydia repeated. "As in Allison's father?"

"Yup! He's my boss."

Stiles' jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding."

"Nope!" Scott smiled cheerfully.

Derek shook his head and Lydia mumbled something about a poor soul while Stiles chuckled. It was like something out of a TV show.

When they finally reached the plaza by the student union, the business class running the clothes charity quickly helped everyone with their bags and let them get off the cart.

"Well, since we're done here, we're heading home." Lydia announced. Her night class was canceled again and she and Derek were going home early for once.

Kevin nudged Stiles and handed him a roll of red tickets.

"Guys wait! You're not done yet!" Stiles grabbed two pens and gave one to each of the stars. "You guys gotta fill out the tickets for the raffle."

"Per bag?" Lydia asked.

"No, per item of clothing."

Lydia and Derek stared at him.

"You're kidding," Derek said, looking past Stiles to see all the business kids scrambling around to get all the clothes out of the bags and setting them into different boxes.

Lydia raised a brow as Stiles grinned at them. "Nope! Now come on, the sooner you guys finish this, the sooner you can go home."

He found another roll of raffle tickets and gave one to Derek and one to Lydia. "Just fill out your name, number and email on each of the tickets."

"Stiles, that will take days." Lydia pointed out, already knowing how many articles of clothing she had donated.

Stiles grabbed another roll and a black pen before sitting down in front of the boxes that were already filled up with clothes. The one on the right was from Lydia, the left one from Derek. "That's why I'm gonna help."

A few hours later, the entire business class was incredibly happy. Their charity project turned out to be a huge success.

When their schoolmates had seen how much Lydia and Derek had donated, they also decided to donate bags of clothes. It came down to several kids making trips to the art center of the student union to get lots more cardboard boxes.

Derek finished filling out his raffle tickets an hour before Lydia and decided to stay and help Stiles' classmates move the boxes around.

Stiles had to stop filling out Lydia's information when he saw Derek lifting up some heavy boxes with ease. Of course it would be with ease, just look at those muscles!

Those muscles that forever starred in Stiles' dreams…

"Hey! Stop drooling and keep writing!" Lydia ordered when she saw his lack of movement and where he was looking.

Stiles jumped and went back to work, embarrassed. He wasn't _drooling_, he was _appreciating_ though.

At the end of the day, the two actors decided to stay and help Stiles advertise and get people to donate clothes for the charity.

"Stilinski!" his professor called out. The Sheriff's son ran up to him.

"Yes?"

"Good job today."

Stiles beamed. "Thanks!"

After helping clean everything up and transfer all the boxes to a large truck to deliver the clothes to the charity they were helping out, Stiles, Lydia and Derek all said goodbye to Scott and headed in the direction of the parking garage.

Lydia yawned, causing Stiles to raise a brow. "You're tired? But you guys don't sleep."

"We do sleep, just, a little less than most people. And last night, we didn't get any sleep which is why we run on caffeine in the morning," Derek replied, seeing Lydia's steps start to slow down. Stiles was about to offer any help to get her to her car but before he could, Derek stopped Lydia. "Do you want me to carry you?"

The strawberry blonde haired actress smiled sleepily as he stepped in front of her and crouched down so she could get on his back. Past experiences made it so Derek knew Lydia liked getting piggy back rides. It helped that he didn't mind them too much. Stiles took her bag and she hopped on Derek's back.

Stiles smiled. Despite Derek's cold (yet extremely sexy) face, he was really just a big teddy bear, especially with Lydia. Derek stood up and shifted her a bit so he could hold her properly. He glanced at Stiles as he started walking and the brunette nodded, knowing he'd walk them to Lydia's car first.

"You're good for us, Stiles," Lydia mumbled, making herself comfortable on her best friend's back.

"I am?" Stiles looked back at her, but at the moment, her eyes were closed and she was fast asleep.

"You are," Derek replied. "You keep us on our toes. And you keep the fans away. I don't actually know how you pulled that one off, but thanks."

Stiles wasn't going to reveal all the shit he had to go through in order to get their psychotic fans to back off, but he was glad his work was noticed and appreciated.

"Well, it's literally the least I can do. I can still actually pay you for the damages to your car if you want."

"Don't worry about it, what you're doing now is fine," his green eyes looked straight at Stiles and the latter blushed slightly.

"Glad to be of some help." Stiles peeked at Lydia who slept beautifully. "Will she be ok to drive?"

"She'll be fine, she always has something with caffeine in her car for times like this. I think this week she has coffee candy. She can't get enough of them." Derek replied, and honestly, Stiles wasn't used to having Derek be so talkative, but he really enjoyed it.

"Well, now I know what to get her for Christmas," Stiles joked.

Derek chuckled. "She'd love you forever."

They finally reached the third floor where Lydia was parked and they walked to her car.

"Hey, wake up, we're here." Derek said, moving her slightly to get her to wake.

She shifted and opened her eyes. He looked back at her and she looked at him. "You're very comfy."

"You tell me that all the time."

She smirked. "Because you're very comfy." She looked at Stiles who felt his face grow warm under her stare and looked away. She chuckled as Derek set her down and she got her bag from Stiles. "Stiles, next time you have another charity event like this, count me in. Even though it took hours, it was fun." She gave him a dazzling smile and got into her car and started it up. She rolled down the windows and waved at them. "See you at home Derek. Goodnight Stiles."

"Goodnight Lydia." Stiles waved back and they stepped back a bit so she could drive off.

Hopefully for the following semester, these two could coordinate their classes better so they won't have to take two cars to school every day.

Speaking of two cars, Stiles could see that Derek's fixed Camaro was parked a few spaces from where Lydia's car was. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." A quick glance out of the garage showed darkening skies. He sighed briefly, knowing he'd be up late again.

Derek looked at his car, then back at Stiles. "Where did you park?"

Stiles pointed up. "Fourth floor."

"I'll walk you."

The brunette's eyes widened slightly and he moved his hands around in response. Derek was suddenly being very nice to him today, he wondered what made him do that. "What? No, that's ok, I'm the one who should be walking you to your car and make sure you get there safely and all that."

Green eyes rolled. "I'll be fine. Let me walk you to your car."

Well, Stiles wasn't going to argue with that.

They walked back in the direction of the stairs and went up.

"You know you talked a lot more today than you usually do. Or maybe it's just because it's nighttime and maybe you're tired or maybe Lydia ordered you to talk more, because she likes to give out orders a lot, or maybe you're just showing a side you're not used to showing or maybe I should shut up before I really annoy you and—"

"Stiles."

"—yes?"

"We're here." Derek had stopped in front of Stiles' jeep and the brunette hadn't even noticed they reached it yet. Wow, he had been spacing out a lot today.

"Right, of course we are, thanks for walking me here." He opened the door to his jeep, threw his backpack in, went inside and looked up at Derek who nodded.

"Yeah, by the way, it looks good on you."

"What does?" Stiles raised a brow, wondering what the hell he was referring to. Did he somehow manage to catch Derek's attention like the actor did with him? Or was it something else?

Derek chuckled. "The sweater. Goodnight Stiles." He waved at him and started heading back towards the stairs so he could go to his own car without giving Stiles a chance to reply.

"The sweater?" He looked down and noticed that the whole day he had been wearing the hoodie Derek had thrown at him the other day when it was raining and he completely forgot about giving it back to him. And today of all days, when he had been running late, he just decided to throw on a hoodie and go to school. And Derek noticed. "Oh my god…"

As he drove home that night, Stiles was pretty sure he had never turned so red before.

* * *

**Monkey: P.S, the charity event was real. The business majors called it Jeans for Teens. My friend is a business major and that's what they had to do and they got so much clothes it was amazing. The cart ride was also really fun and really scary, no seatbelts! Lol**

**So, what do you guys think? I'm still looking for ideas if you guys have any! Please feel free to let me know what you think or what you'd like to see in here! Like, anyone have thoughts for Thanksgiving or Christmas? Or anything else in between? I'm behind by like six chapters so I've got time to incorporate thoughts into them now :D **

**I know it's on the short side, but I'm working on the next chapter as I write this XD **

**It will definitely be up asap! **

**Now that I'm done with the fall semester, I can go back to focusing on my story, expect an update really soon! :D And many more to come until I catch up to where I need to be! **

**Till the next chapter! Thanks for reading! :D**


	7. His Costume, or Lack Thereof

**Monkey: I said I was going to update again soon, didn't I? ;D **

**Two updates in two days! Don't expect that ever again xD But definitely keep a look out for the next chapter which will be out within a few days :D**

**To the chapter!**

* * *

A loud ringing woke Stiles on a Saturday morning.

He reached an arm from under his blanket to blindly swat at the alarm clock by his bed. After hitting it three times and the ringing continued, Stiles opened his eyes and tried to think.

Why was his alarm ringing on a Saturday morning?

His eyes suddenly widened when he realized it wasn't his alarm at all.

He sat up in bed and reached for his phone by his bed only to fall off his bed as he reached it. He landed with a groan as he tried to untangle himself from his sheets.

He pressed his screen and stopped all movement before answering. He already knew who it was. "Hello?"

"Stiles, I'm coming up."

Lydia hung up and Stiles could hear the distinctive sound of what were probably five inch stilettos making their way up the stairs of his house and towards his room.

Holy mother of all things sexy in this world, Stiles needed to act _fast_.

Like faster than fast.

Untangling himself within a second (which was an amazing feat that he would later feel proud about), he jumped up and ran to the wall opposite of where his bed was, basically colliding with it. On that wall was a huge poster of Derek Hale shirtless and about to remove his pants as well, it had been a past birthday present from Scott. Needless to say, Stiles had instantly drooled at the sight of the poster and it had gone up in his room.

He hid it from his dad at first until he found out that his dad already knew about his crush. So he proudly hung it and all its glory in his room.

But Lydia could not see this in a million years. She would never let Stiles live it down. Or she might kill him for being so obsessed with Derek's body.

Neither option was particularly pleasant.

So he yanked the poster from his wall, mentally crying if he accidentally ripped it, and ran back to his bed where he shoved the poster underneath.

He heard Lydia's heels click softly just outside his door before she called out, "Stiles, you better be decent because I'm opening the door." She took a hold of the doorknob.

Stiles paled and attempted to hop back into bed only he ended up tripping onto it and pulled the sheets back onto him. He slowed his breathing so he wouldn't give himself away. He closed his eyes tightly, making it seem like he hadn't just gone into cardiac arrest at having to take down his favorite poster and hide it in a less than three seconds and get back into bed so Lydia wouldn't find out about his lusting after Derek.

The door opened and Stiles yawned as the beautiful strawberry blonde haired actress stepped inside after looking around his room.

It was a little messy, but hopefully she wouldn't feel disgusted by it. As far as Stiles knew, all his dirty clothes were in the hamper and out of sight.

Wait a second.

"What are you doing here? It's so early on a Saturday morning too, why don't you two ever sleep? How did you get in?"

Lydia smirked and sat down beside him on the bed. She didn't know it, but Stiles could see that a corner of the poster was sticking out from underneath the bed and her heels were on it.

He mentally whimpered for it.

"Your father let me in, he said he recognized me. I was flattered. We do sleep, Stiles, but we know we need to get up and forgo sleep sometimes. And I'm here because you and I have a lot to do." She reached over and raked her hand through his bedhead. "We've got to do something about your hair."

"More? I already grew it out!" Stiles protested. It was messy now, and a little taller than he'd ever had it, but he was getting used to it now, and he liked it.

"I meant just fixing it up some. The length is perfect, keep it this way." Lydia looked around the room. "You know, I expected… Something different."

"Like what?" Stiles raised a brow and looked around his room. It seemed just what he'd expect his room to look like.

"Nothing. You've got fifteen minutes to get ready, we're gonna go do some shopping for my upcoming Halloween party."

"You're throwing a Halloween party?"

"Yes. Fourteen minutes now, Stiles. If you're not ready I'm taking you out dressed in only your t-shirt and," she glanced down where the sheets didn't quite cover him, "Batman boxers. The clock is ticking, Stiles."

He didn't move for a few seconds until he realized she was completely serious and he hopped out of bed and raced to the bathroom down the hall, not feeling the embarrassment of Lydia seeing his boxers until after he was done showering and brushing his teeth.

As she waited for him, she pulled out her phone and texted Derek where she was before making herself comfy on Stiles' bed.

The Sheriff walked by outside the door and stopped under the threshold. "I'm glad Stiles has friends like you, you're good for him."

She smiled at him. "You raised a good son, Sheriff. He's good for us too."

They heard Stiles curse after a particularly loud crash coming from the bathroom where the shower was running and the two chuckled.

Lydia stood up and walked to his closet to pick out an outfit for him because he had forgotten to take some clothes in there with him.

She made her way to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Stiles! I'm going to close my eyes, open the door and leave you an outfit, ok?"

She didn't wait for a response and opened the door, threw his clothes onto the sink and quickly closed the door.

The Sheriff saw her actions and laughed. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"No thanks, I already ate."

"Ah, well then, have fun you too, I'm off to work."

Lydia nodded. "Have a good day at work."

And he left. The actress could hear Stiles was still in the shower and decided to stick around for a while. Standing under the threshold to his door, her phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Hey Derek."

"Should I be worried for either one of you? The last time you threw a party—"

"We'll be fine, don't worry, this is all just prep. Worry once the weekend hits, by the way

do you have a costume already?"

"Lydia, I refuse to wear a costume."

"Well that's just too bad because it's going to be a costume party. And what kind of host will you be if you don't even wear a costume?"

Derek sighed on the other end of the line. "The kind that is unwilling."

Lydia loved these exchanges because both of them knew she would win. "I'll see what I can find for you." And without waiting for a response from him, she hung up.

She went back to Stiles' bed and sat down, only to have her heels slide on something.

Before she could look down and see what the offending object was, Stiles came into the room wearing the clothes she picked out for him, his hair still dripping wet. Both took no notice that she had picked out another pair of Batman boxers. She checked her phone and saw he had five minutes to spare. Lydia watched him run around his room trying to find a pair of shoes, amused. All the men she was around were always so composed and carried themselves well. Stiles wasn't exactly the opposite of that, but seeing him jump around while trying to put on one shoe was hilarious.

"Any day now, Stiles."

The brunette fell over as he tried to put on his second shoe, but he managed to get it on after he fell. "I'm ok! Let's go." He hopped up to his feet and followed Lydia out. As they walked down the stairs, Stiles patted his pockets only to realize he left his phone upstairs. "Forgot my phone."

Lydia shook her head but went on ahead as he went back into his room. He grabbed his phone and saw the corner of the poster still sticking out from under the bed. He bit back a cry when he saw the corner was crumpled thanks to Lydia's heels.

"Stiles!" She called out from downstairs right as Stiles wanted to reach for the poster and apologize to it.

"Coming!" He spared one last look at the poster, mentally apologized and ran out the door.

At least Lydia didn't see it.

Or at least he hoped not.

* * *

"Lydia, we've already made three trips from the mall and other stores to your apartment, how much more do you need for this party?" Stiles whined as he drove Lydia's car.

She didn't particularly like driving and she gave Stiles permission to drive her around in her car. Stiles just prayed he wouldn't have another accident like the one with Derek.

"Stiles, you've obviously never been to a party thrown by the Martins or the Hales. Every party must be perfection," she tossed her curled hair over her shoulder as she applied some lip gloss. "By the way you missed a turn."

Stiles cursed as she laughed.

"Also, you're coming to the party. It's a costume party. I already have your costume picked out." She smiled at herself in the mirror and then looked at the brunette who finally made the correct turn.

"What will I be, a slave?"

"Of course not! You'll be the butler." Because that made it sound _so_ much better.

They reached a stoplight and Stiles turned to look at her. "A butler?"

"Fitting, isn't it?"

After their fourth trip where all they did was go looking for the perfect Halloween snacks, they went back to the apartment.

Derek came out of his bedroom to greet them as he looked for his keys.

Lydia stopped putting away all the Halloween cookies with cute decorations on them to stare at him. She placed a hand on her hip as she watched him search the living room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my keys. I'm going out and meeting up with Danny." Stiles nearly dropped the case of sodas on his foot.

"Boyfriend problems?" She sounded sympathetic.

"Yup. Figured he could use some cheering up." Derek went into the kitchen. "Have you seen my keys?"

Lydia was about to reply that she hadn't when Stiles spoke up. "Check under the couch."

Derek nodded and went to see if they were under the couch. There they were. "Thanks!" He walked towards the door. "I'm gonna leave now, if you guys need me, I'll have my phone on."

"Bye!" the two in the kitchen called out.

Lydia turned to face Stiles and raised a brow at him after Derek left. "How did you know where they were?"

Stiles shrugged as he put away some more cookies. "It's been a couple months, I notice things around here."

Interested, Lydia passed him a couple tubs of ice cream to put in the freezer as he replied, "Well, I know that even though Derek is very organized, he tends to lose the important things, like his phone or his keys. His phone is usually in an easy place, like his bed, a table, his desk, something like that. His keys are a little harder. They can be in a couch, under it, in a cabinet somewhere." Stiles sneezed after closing the freezer.

"Bless you."

"Thank you. But, yeah, I don't know, I just notice things. Plus, I'm the slave here, I should notice these things, shouldn't I?"

Lydia nodded and put a hand up to stop him from putting the food away. "What about me? Do you notice things with me, or just Derek?"

"Both of you, since I work for both you. Like you are incredibly observant. Kind of omniscient. But only when you're fully awake. If you're tired, you tend to be a little out of it. Which is really cute to see, but also a little scary." Stiles grinned at her and she smiled, impressed.

"I'm surprised you actually took the time to notice these things." She handed him the last tub of strawberry ice cream. "And you're not a slave Stiles, think of it more like being a personal assistant."

Stiles laughed. "I'm not complaining." He looked around. "So um, what do you think Derek and Danny will be doing?"

She looked at him curiously. "Probably the same as the last time, they hang out, watch terrible movies to make fun of them and then Derek treats Danny out to eat."

"Oh, that's nice of him."

"Yeah, Derek's just a big softie once you get to know him more. I'm sure you'll see

I'm right." She gave him a look Stiles was a little afraid of, so he tried to change the subject.

"So, where's my costume?"

Lydia smirked at him again, making Stiles feel like he shouldn't have asked. "It's around. You'll see it the day of the party."

"Ok… Well, what will you be wearing?"

She put a finger up to her cherry red lips. "You'll see."

What Stiles really wanted to know was what she was going to put Derek into.

* * *

Stiles was in the middle of doing his chemistry homework when he got a call from Lydia.

"Yes?"

"Stiles, are you busy right now?"

He checked his phone for the time and saw it was eight at night on a Wednesday. He was a little busy, but he knew what he had to say. "Not really, what's up?"

"I need you to drive me to my nine p.m. class."

Stiles looked around for a pair of shoes, already knowing he'd agree to it. "Any reason why you can't go, or Derek can't take you?"

"Derek doesn't want me going alone to school, my lab was rescheduled for this time tonight and Derek is busy writing up a ten page paper due tomorrow."

"Well it's a good thing you have me, because I wouldn't want you going alone either." He found a pair of shoes and looked for a hoodie to throw on.

"Great. I expect you here in fifteen."

"Got it." They hung up and Stiles went into his closet in search of a hoodie. He found a familiar hoodie and put it on before rushing out of his room only to backtrack and take his chemistry book so he could at least read while she was in class. He already knew his online assignments would have to wait.

He reached their apartment in thirteen minutes and Lydia was standing outside looking at her phone. As she went into his car, he turned up the heat for her.

"How long will your class be?" Stiles asked to break the silence.

"It lasts three hours, but I'm sure the professor will send us home after an hour or so."

Stiles wouldn't question her knowledge.

Lydia looked at his hoodie. "You know, I could've sworn Derek had the same hoodie at some point."

Stiles blushed and chuckled nervously. "What are the chances, huh?"

Lydia seemed a little suspicious, but let it slide. "Yeah."

He parked at one of the parking garages and walked her to her class. He didn't leave until

she was inside and surrounded by a lot of people.

It took fifteen minutes to get to the classroom, so Stiles decided to walk around a little just to kill time before he headed back into his jeep to read his chemistry book.

Just the thought of reading it made him shudder.

To be honest, the campus was extremely scary when it was this dark. There were hardly any lights on and there was literally no one around. Why did professors even offer classes this late?

His phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket. He was surprised to see it was a text from Derek.

_ Did you two make it there safely?_

Stiles was touched Derek cared enough to text them. Though, he knew it was probably only because he was carrying precious cargo i.e., Lydia. But he said "two," so that included him as well, right?

_Of course. I'll take her straight home as soon as she's out of class. _Stiles debated whether or not to send a smiley, before deciding against it.

He didn't receive another text from Derek and put his phone away. After about ten minutes of walking around, he decided that the dark, empty campus was starting to creep him out and he decided to head back to his jeep.

He pulled out his phone and texted Derek if he needed anything since he was already out and about. He received a simple "no" and once more put his phone away. He didn't even notice he'd already killed an hour just walking around, so he picked up the pace and headed to his jeep because he didn't want Lydia to get there and see he wasn't in it.

Stiles made it to the garage and decided to take the stairs up to the third floor where he parked. He now regretted that decision but he didn't want to take the elevator in case something happened and he was trapped in there.

Look at that, Scott's paranoia had rubbed off on him.

As he walked across the third floor, he started hearing footsteps behind him. He turned around but didn't see anyone and ignored it. He could see his jeep, but he parked it all the way at the opposite end of the garage.

More footsteps echoed behind him.

"Lydia?"

No one answered him.

Starting to feel a little more paranoid, he pulled out his phone and used the flashlight app to guide him better to his car. He thanked whatever deity he'd pleased for the fact that his phone still had a miraculously full battery.

Next time he was parking on the second floor, since the first floor was for professors only.

He was almost to his jeep when he heard footsteps again, then what sounded like someone dropping something heavy. He jumped slightly and raced to his jeep, not wanting to turn around and see if something evil was behind him.

Stiles fumbled a bit with the keys before opening the door, getting inside and slamming it shut. He was never coming to school this late again if he could help it. Next time, he would offer to do Derek's essay if it meant the actor driving Lydia to school this late. He sighed in relief. He was safe. More or less anyway.

Someone knocked on his window he let out a scream.

"Stiles!" Lydia knocked again, tapping her heels.

Oh thank God, it was only Lydia.

He chuckled sheepishly and unlocked her door. "All this time it was you?"

Lydia climbed in. True to her words, her class only lasted an hour. "All what time?"

Stiles paled slightly. "You mean you weren't the one that…" He started the jeep. "Never mind. Is this going to be a normal occurrence from now on, me bringing you to this late class during the week?"

Lydia pulled out her phone and put on her pink headphones as Stiles drove out of the garage. "Well Derek won't let me come by myself this late and we don't like to carpool together, so yes. If my professor happens to reschedule this lab this late again. Which I think he will."

Stiles swallowed and sped down the road hoping his father wouldn't hear about him speeding. Fantastic.

"Why don't you two like to carpool together?"

Lydia laughed but didn't answer. Instead she turned up the music on her phone.

Stiles just sighed and hoped that during winter break he'd be able to get a full night's rest at last.

* * *

The next day while Stiles was at Derek and Lydia's apartment after school, Lydia came out of her room with a big grin on her face.

Stiles felt a little scared and Derek raised a brow. "Yes?"

"Who's up for a quick trip to a haunted house downtown?"

"No." Derek was the first to reply as he headed into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Lydia frowned. "Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Lydia pouted and stepped in front of him. "Yes."

"… Fine."

"Yay! Stiles, you're coming too!" Of course he was.

They took Stiles' jeep and parked a street away from the haunted house.

"How much is admission?" Stiles asked, hoping he'd have enough money in his wallet to cover himself.

"Five dollars. My friend said this place was scary and I wanted to try it out, you know, to get into the Halloween spirit."

Well that couldn't be a good idea.

The three paid admission and went towards the entrance. There were some people around but luckily not that many that it was crowded.

The trio stood at the entrance and Derek looked at Lydia. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course!" She walked in first and Derek shook his head, going in behind her. Stiles scrambled to follow them.

It was dark. There was a lot of moving things in the dark. Lots of scary sounds.

But Stiles didn't want to say anything. He would probably come out saying how "lame" it was.

That's what he thought until he lost Derek and Lydia.

A man in a hockey mask and a chainsaw appeared out of nowhere in front of him and Stiles screamed, running away.

He hid behind a large tombstone lit up by a red light and looked around to try and find the other two. What if they left him there?!

Oh wait, he had the keys, they couldn't go anywhere without him.

He heard a girl's scream and knew it was Lydia.

"Lydia?!"

Ignoring his own fears of being in there alone, he took off in the direction where he thought Lydia's scream came from. It was dark and he couldn't see very well which is why he wasn't all that surprised when he slammed into somebody, taking them both down to the ground.

The person beneath him groaned and Stiles could tell it was a man. He could tell the man had very well define chest and abs, my God, they were drool worthy. They felt almost exactly like—

"Stiles, get off me."

Derek!

Boy, it's like the universe was telling him to get with Derek already because he constantly ran into him.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I can't really see where I'm going, I was just running and…" He quickly got to his feet and offered Derek a hand. He took it and Stiles would forever remember that strong grip he had.

"It's ok, help me find Lydia."

"Right."

They didn't know which way to go anymore, so they just started walking again and had several encounters with people meant to scare them. Stiles kept jumping but Derek wasn't affected by any of it. Every time Stiles jumped, he jumped a little closer to Derek. At one point, a tall puppet with an axe popped up and started chasing them and Stiles could've sworn Derek pushed him behind him just a little, enough to seem like Derek would protect Stiles in case the puppet turned psycho and tried to kill him.

The thought made Stiles smile.

The thought about Derek protecting him, not about the puppet trying to kill them.

They finally made it to the exit of the haunted house where they saw Lydia sitting comfortably on a bench outside, tapping away at her phone.

"Lydia! Are you ok, we heard you scream." Stiles raced over to her and checked her over. She seemed fine.

Lydia laughed. "Stiles, Derek, it's a haunted house, it's supposed to be scary and I'm supposed to scream. I had a great time, didn't you guys?"

Stiles and Derek shared a look before looking back at her. "No."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Whatever you two, let's go home now."

Tossing her gorgeous hair over her shoulder, she led the way to the jeep.

Since they were a little bit behind, Stiles spoke up. "Derek, I wanted to apologize for all the screaming and jumping I did back there. Haunted houses aren't my thing."

Derek regarded him for a moment before going back to looking ahead of them. "Don't worry about it, that's the point of a haunted house."

Stiles might've seen a small smile on Derek's face but that could've just been a trick of the light.

* * *

It was Saturday morning on the day of the party and Stiles decided to show up at the apartment six hours early so he could help set everything up. It also helped that he brought a treat with him to try and prove himself to Lydia again.

He knocked on the door and a few moments later, Lydia opened the door. Her green eyes went straight to the large Tupperware in his hands. "What is that?"

"Uh, they're Oreo balls." Stiles replied, a little scared. He shook the container a bit to prove there were Oreo balls in there.

She cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Oreo balls."

"Yeah, you know, Oreo balls. Balls made out of Oreos. I made them myself." He chuckled nervously.

Surprisingly, Derek came to his rescue as he walked by the door. "Don't let her fool you, she loves Oreos." He smirked as she rolled her eyes but she happily took the Tupperware.

Stiles walked in and saw some decorations were already put up. He nodded as he looked around then looked at the actress. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

Six painful hours later, everything was done and set up, just in time for the party to start.

Stiles had tried searching for the Oreo balls he made but when he found the Tupperware, they were all gone. He asked Lydia and she said they had been delicious. Derek walked by and said he tried one too.

Next time though, he'd eat some before bringing them over.

Lydia had gotten Stiles to wear his butler costume which just looked like formal attire to him with white fancy gloves. She was wearing an angle costume, complete with the white long sleeve, transparent shirt with floral designs on top of a plain white tank top, a white short skirt, white heels, white, glittery wings and a white, glittery halo.

She looked beautiful and looked like a real angel.

Derek walked into the kitchen to search for something to eat that wouldn't throw him into a diabetic coma and heard Lydia gasp in shock.

"Derek! Put on your costume! The party's going to start soon!"

His green eyes looked at her from the kitchen. "_Put on_ is hardly the phrase I'd use."

"Go!" Lydia pointed to his room and Derek sighed before heading towards his room.

Stiles had to wonder if Derek ever won against her.

"Stiles! I shall call you "butler" during the party, and I expect you to act as one, alright?" the angel looked at him once Derek closed his door and Stiles jumped a bit.

"Yes ma'am." He mock saluted her and she giggled.

Within the hour, the apartment was packed and Stiles had seen several familiar faces. Scott and Allison had shown up dressed as Aladdin and Jasmine and they were totally pulling it off. Allison looked beautiful and Scott, well he looked like he was in love.

Isaac was dressed up like a mafia member from the 20s and Stiles thought it suited him perfectly.

Jackson was there, surprisingly, and he had a very unoriginal costume. He didn't want to be bothered to actually wear a costume so he decided just to wear his old lacrosse captain uniform.

Even Danny was around, looking sexy as a vampire. He was cheerful and was flirting with some guys there that Stiles didn't recognize. Stiles was ok with it as long as he didn't flirt with Derek.

Speaking of, he was the only person he hadn't seen yet. Derek hadn't left his room since he went in earlier.

And he wasn't the only one who noticed.

Lydia went over to his room and pounded on his door. Stiles would be surprised if he could hear that over the loud music playing at their apartment. They were lucky no one lived above them, apparently.

"Derek! Get out here! With your costume on too! You can't avoid this!" She yelled out, pounding on his door again. She left, knowing he'd heard her and would be out soon.

Stiles was with Isaac, Scott and Allison who were joined by Lydia. At least Stiles wasn't busy serving people drinks.

Non-alcoholic drinks, but only because Lydia would go feral if someone puked on their expensive furniture or carpet.

"What costume did you give Derek?" Stiles asked as she drank some punch.

"A Chippendale."

He raised a brow. "So he's going to be furry?"

Isaac placed a hand on his shoulder and smirked. "Wrong Chippendale, Stiles."

The four of them were looking in the direction of Derek's room and confused, Stiles looked over as well.

Only to have his jaw drop when Derek came out of the room wearing a black bowtie around his neck, black leather jeans and white cuffs around his wrists.

"You're drooling, Stiles," Isaac pointed out, closing the brunette's mouth for him as Scott laughed at him.

Lydia nodded, approving. "I knew you'd look good in it."

Derek just rolled his eyes.

Danny came up behind Derek and placed a hand on his shoulder. Stiles narrowed his eyes at the action. "Well Derek, if the whole acting thing doesn't work out for you, we all know what you can do instead."

Derek looked back at him. "Hilarious."

Stiles didn't take his eyes off them until Danny laughed and left, going to talk to some guy dressed as a firefighter.

Damn, Derek had a great body.

It was like, inhuman.

Stiles wouldn't mind running a hand over those perfect abs down towards—

It was obvious Stiles wouldn't be able to do his job as a butler because he would be distracted by Derek's body that was hand-sculpted by the Greek gods, so he went off into the kitchen.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, so he took off one of his gloves and pulled it out.

It was Matt.

Ah, he was the one Stiles hadn't seen around in the party.

_Hey, what's up? How are you spending the Halloween weekend? _

Stiles replied that he was at Lydia's party (because he knew Derek didn't really like it) and received a reply soon after.

_Sounds like fun. I'm sick, so I couldn't go to the party, and I can't even get any candy. Sucks, huh?_

Stiles grinned. The only reason he liked Halloween was because of all the candy.

_When you get better, I'll bring you lots of candy to make up for it :) _

Matt, who might've been too sick to party, wasn't too sick to text.

_That'd be awesome. Thanks Stiles :)_

"Stiles!" Lydia's loud voice startled him, causing him to drop his phone into the sink he was standing in front of. It landed in a glass full of dirty water. He would kill whoever left that mess in that glass in there. Hasn't anyone ever heard of rinsing out the glass if they're not going to be the one washing it?! "I've been calling you for five minutes, what are you doing?"

Stiles, frozen, looked down at his phone and slumped forward before pulling his phone out of the water. He really hoped it was water. "Mourning the loss of my phone."

"That's what happens when you go around yelling at people," Derek commented as he entered the kitchen to avoid some of the guys there because Danny claimed he was completely stealing his thunder. He glanced at the wet phone in Stiles' hands that wouldn't turn on anymore. "Did you have a warranty on that?"

"… No."

Lydia looked at Derek who raised a brow at her. "I'm sorry Stiles, I'll buy you a new one, in the meantime, come out to the party and help me give everyone a cupcake." She pointed to the five boxes of cupcakes sitting on the counter.

Stiles sighed and nodded. These two were gonna mean the death of him.

After handing out all the cupcakes, Stiles took a seat on the couch in the living room and glanced at the clock. It was getting late.

Actually, it was really late.

Two in the morning. And he hadn't called his father.

Lydia was out by the front door as everyone started leaving. His friends said goodbye before leaving as well.

As Lydia walked out a few other people, Derek joined Stiles on the couch. He was back to wearing a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

Damn shame, because Stiles would not have minded looking at extremely sexy body of his a little more.

"Do you wanna crash here for the night? It's pretty late already, you could fall asleep while driving." Derek asked, surprising Stiles.

He was starting to be really nice to him recently. "That'd be nice, but I should call my dad first."

Derek gave him his cell phone. "Sorry about Lydia. I hope you weren't in the middle of something important?"

Stiles, more shocked at the fact that he was holding Derek's phone than anything, said, "Just texting someone, no big deal. You sure I can stay here?"

"We have a guest room. So if your dad's ok with it, sure."

"Ok, I'll ask, thanks." Stiles walked into the kitchen to make a call to his father, hoping his father would say yes, and hoping he'd forgive him for not calling until now.

Lydia took up the spot where Stiles had been. "Did you like the party?"

Derek scoffed. "I don't do parties."

"No, but I know at least half the people here wanted to do _you_." She grinned when he rolled his eyes.

Stiles came back into the living room, smiling as he gave Derek back his phone. "He said yes."

Lydia perked up. "Are we having a sleepover?" Stiles decided Lydia really was omniscient and would never question her. "Awesome! Stiles, we're going to be up all night having so much fun!" She clapped her hands happily in front of her and Stiles had to wonder if maybe he should've declined the offer to spend the night.

"I'll go find some clothes you can borrow for the night," Derek said before standing up and heading towards his room.

He was going to wear Derek Hale's clothes to sleep?

"It's only two in the morning, the night is young!" Lydia said.

Despite his fear at spending the night with a hyper Lydia, the fact that he could wear Derek's clothes made up for it.

Now, if only there were some way he could sleep in the same room as Derek, and it would be the perfect night.

Derek joined them again in the living room with some sweats for Stiles. "These should fit you, they're from when I was a little younger. And I checked the guest room, it's full of Lydia's junk, so you can either sleep in my room or take the couch."

Stiles' jaw dropped. Seriously?

Was he seriously being asked that question?!

Lydia took him by the arm and began pulling him towards her room. "No need! He won't sleep tonight, he'll be in my room! My first sleepover with someone that isn't Derek! I can't wait!"

Derek handed him the clothes before he could get away and whispered, "I'll come save you later tonight so you can get some rest."

Stiles couldn't believe his luck as he nodded.

He once again decided that he would build Lydia another shrine, this time, for causing him to lose his phone.

"Come on Stiles!"

Now, to survive the night long enough for Derek to save him.

* * *

**Monkey: Phew! Long chapter o.x**

**Thanks once again to my friend who looked over this and fixed my typos and all that. Special shoutout to rainbow-boy who finally made an account and kept telling me to update XD**

**OHMYGOD. You guys. Thanks sooooooooo much for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter! And all the new alerts and favorites, I was so happy! It motivated me to get this chapter out faster. :DDD **

**Like they say, a writer is nothing without any readers.**

**... Or something along those lines XD **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**What did you guys think? :D **


	8. Derek's Birthday

**Monkey: I know I said I would update weekly but lots of crap went down over the holidays and I really don't like the holidays now. I'm not a Scrooge, honest, but ... Well, I'm sure none of you are here to read about my horrible holidays.**

**I made this chapter much longer than usual to make up for the fact that it's so late.**

**Please ignore any typos/grammar mistakes, it's really late, I've lacked sleep since forever now and I didn't have the energy to go back through this chapter.**

**Disclaimer? Disclaimed.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Derek sat down at the table with a cup of coffee in one hand and a slice of toast in the other. He heard Lydia's sleepy steps walk down the hall towards him.

She was dragging a pillow with her. He drank half his coffee in one go and looked at her as she sat down in the chair across from him. She stared down at the table for a bit before bringing the pillow up and placing it on the table in front of her and dropping her head on it.

Derek smiled. Same old Lydia. Never a morning person.

Especially with the amount of sleep these two tended to get nowadays. It came from working so much on movies and shows as kids. They hardly got any sleep and they adapted, mostly.

They just weren't morning people.

Lydia shifted slightly and lifted her head up to hug the purple pillow closer to her. "Der."

"Hm?"

"What are we doing today?"

"I have no idea."

Her beautiful yet sleepy eyes zeroed in on the coffee in his hands. "Der."

"No."

"Der."

"No."

"Der."

"Fine." He gave up and placed the coffee in front of her and took a bite out of his toast instead. Sadly, this happened all the time, he just couldn't say no to her.

She smiled victoriously and reached over to hold the coffee. "Love you."

"I'm sure you do." He finished off his toast and watched her drink the rest of his coffee. It was a good thing they had very similar tastes in coffee.

When she finished it, she leaned back in her seat and stretched. She looked up at Derek. "So, what now? We don't usually have lazy days."

"We never have lazy days."

"That's true." She squished her pillow more and smiled. "Halloween was fun. I got a lot of pictures of you in your costume."

"Delete them. Immediately."

She grinned innocently. "Oh I would, but you know, I already uploaded them online, your fans are going wild."

Derek brought a hand up to cover his face as he sighed. "You've got to be kidding me."

She laughed. "Nope! You know, we should totally have Stiles over for another sleepover. Then the three of us could have more fun."

"Lydia, he wanted to sleep and you weren't letting him."

She tossed her strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulder. "Nonsense."

* * *

Lydia had held Stiles hostage for about a half hour now and Derek thought now would be a good time to get him out of there.

The actress was sitting on her bed leaning against the wall and had her legs propped up on Stiles' lap as they talked.

Stiles had already done his nightly routine which now had a spare toothbrush involved courtesy of Derek. Basically, he was ready to sleep but Lydia wasn't having that yet.

When Stiles first walked into her room knowing he wouldn't be able to escape her, he saw she was wearing a giant purple sweatshirt and had a tray of cupcakes that was half full on her bed.

Lydia took a bit out of a chocolate cupcake with a green ghost on it as Stiles entered her room looking a little worried.

"You're going to stay up all night with me," she said. She offered him a cupcake but he politely declined.

"You're also going to stay here until after we all have breakfast together."

"Am I making breakfast?"

"You can. Der and I normally just have coffee."

"That's bad, you guys should eat more."

Lydia scoffed. "See this tray? I've eaten all of these myself."

"Is that healthy?"

"It's a cheat day, so I don't care."

When she finished eating all the dozen cupcakes (she hadn't really had much else that day except for the Oreo balls), she gave Stiles her tray so he could walk across the room and put it in the trash.

"You know, you two make me do a lot of stuff." He said when he went back to her bed and she made herself comfortable again. "Makes me wonder how you two lived without me." Stiles grinned at her and she smiled back.

"You've made us lazy Stiles. Before, we actually did things." She hugged a giant white stuffed seal in the shape of a ball that she named Alpha close to her. It had been a present from Derek while they were filming their werewolf movie and the name Alpha just seemed so fitting. "You know Stiles, you've been with us for quite a long time now and you know a lot about us, but we haven't had time to discuss much about you." She stared at him curiously and Stiles just couldn't get over how adorable she looked with that stuffed animal in her lap. "Stiles, do you like anyone right now?"

He could feel his face start to turn red at the question. "N-no. Of course not. There's no time to find someone this early in college to fall for." He couldn't look her in the eye.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Really?"

Stiles knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer. He swallowed. If he stayed a little longer with her, she would get it out of him. "I…"

The door opened and in entered his savoir, Derek. Looking oh so sexy too, even with all that extra clothes.

"Lydia, I think it's time we let Stiles go to bed." He glanced at the brunette and raised a brow at him.

Stiles nodded eagerly. "Yes! Bed! I love sleep! I need it! Definitely! Like, have you guys seen my bags? You guys have been ruining my beauty sleep for the past few months." He lightly pushed her legs off his lap and he tried hopping out of her bed but ended up falling off of it.

Lydia pouted at Derek. "No fair, I wanted to stay up all night with him. We don't have anything to do tomorrow anyway."

Derek shook his head. "You two can have your play date after Stiles has had a break from us." He looked at Stiles who clumsily stood up. "You have the next couple of days off."

"Awesome." Stiles nodded. He looked back and forth between Lydia and Derek, waiting to see if he could go.

"But…" Lydia stared at Derek and crossed her arms over her chest when she saw he wasn't letting her have her way. "Fine."

Stiles let out an almost imperceptive sigh of relief and started walking towards Derek.

Lydia jumped out of bed, careful to keep Alpha from rolling off, and walked over to them. She got on her tiptoes and kissed Derek's cheek, then Stiles'. "Goodnight you two."

Derek gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight."

They looked at Stiles who knew his face was red. But how could it not be? This was the first time a girl, especially one as beautiful as Lydia, had given him a kiss even if it was just on the cheek.

"Uh…" Stiles nodded. "Right, goodnight Lydia." And he awkwardly reached his hand out to lightly pat her head.

Derek turned his head to hide his smile and Lydia stared at Stiles, but grinned because that action was just so _Stiles_.

And Stiles looked at Derek who stepped out, the brunette following right after, closing the door behind him.

Lydia went back to her bed and cuddled with Alpha and just laughed.

Outside her room, Derek and Stiles looked at each other.

"Is all this awkward for you?" Derek asked, walking towards his room. It was neat enough. Just his books and some notebooks scattered about, but that was ok because it was the weekend.

"Not at all." Stiles grinned, thinking back to the time when he, Scott and Isaac all slept over at Scott's a couple years back and when they woke up in the morning, they were all on Scott's bed, all their limbs tangled with each other.

And that was the year Scott met Allison and was having dreams about her.

It was probably the most awkward experience the three of them had had, and they had it together.

Stiles yawned.

Derek stopped walking when they got to his room and Stiles bumped into him. "Well, you can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch." He opened the door.

"Oh no, I can take the couch, it's fine. It's better than the floor at Scott's." After that incident, Stiles and Isaac slept only on the floor when they slept over at Scott's place.

Derek put a hand up to stop his protesting. "I'm ordering you to get into my bed."

Holy. Hell.

Those words.

Stiles would dream about those words for the rest of his life.

His breathing hitched. "I…"

Derek smirked. "You work for me, remember? So you do as I say. You take the bed."

_Can you be in it with me?_ Stiles really _really_ wanted to say, but didn't and simply nodded slowly. "Are you going to sleep on the couch?"

Derek stepped out of the way so Stiles could walk in. "Well it's a little early for me so I'll probably watch a movie in the living room before falling asleep."

Stiles yawned again. "Do you want me to join you? I can keep you company for a while?" He rubbed at his eyes and briefly wondered if it sounded like he just whored himself out for Derek.

The actor scoffed. "You're about to fall dead asleep. Goodnight Stiles." He smiled and closed the door after he walked out.

And Stiles was left alone in Derek's room.

He looked around. A lamp was on illuminating the room and Stiles could see it was very neat. Like really neat. He hoped Derek never had to see his room. Especially with that poster that he put back up on his wall.

Another yawn escaped his lips and he walked towards the bed. He pretty much collapsed face down on it and closed his eyes.

He would explore in the morning once the sun came out, but for now, he would sleep in the most comfortable bed he'd ever been on, surrounded by Derek's wonderful scent.

It was no secret who he'd be dreaming about tonight.

Derek in the meantime made his way over to the couch. There was little mess in their apartment which he was glad about; it would give them less to do in the morning.

He sat on the couch and turned on the TV, hoping to find something that would hold his attention for another hour or so until he fell asleep.

There was a movie about a psycho killer on the loose and while it wasn't all that interesting, he figured it would be enough to keep him up for a while longer.

He made himself comfortable on the couch with the throw pillows Lydia insisted on having (though in his point of view, they were just annoying) and settled on that movie.

Maybe ten minutes in, he got a text from Danny.

It read: _Derek, you dick. I had this one guy's attention at the party, but he only had eyes for you. :(_

Derek chuckled. He knew Danny wasn't actually mad, but he was trying to find someone new because he was recently dumped. Derek didn't understand why Danny kept striking out with his boyfriends, he was such a great guy.

He sent a half-assed apology (because it wasn't his fault Lydia gave him that costume) and when he put his phone away, he heard footsteps heading his way.

With the light from the TV, Derek saw it was Lydia carrying Alpha with her. She stood in front of him blocking his view from the movie.

"It's too early to sleep."

"It is."

Their sleeping schedules were forever ruined.

She sat beside him and crossed her legs under her to keep Alpha on her lap. "You took away my sleepover buddy."

"You wore him out today. And you owe him a new phone."

"He had last year's model, right? I wanna get him the newest one." She thought as she faced Derek. "You're being awfully nice tonight."

His green eyes stared back at her. "It was the Oreo balls. I just couldn't resist."

Lydia nearly fell back with laughter. They hoped Stiles was a heavy sleeper. "I know, right? They were seriously amazing. I'm going to ask him for more every week."

Derek shook his head and turned back to the movie. "Save me some."

They talked throughout the movie and when it ended, it was already three forty-five in the morning.

Derek walked Lydia back to her room without saying goodnight since they already did, and then Derek went back to the couch.

He laid down and closed his eyes as he made himself comfortable.

Moments later, he was asleep.

Nobody awoke until the afternoon and the first one up was Stiles.

He went to Derek's bathroom and brushed his teeth and did his morning routine before heading out to the living room.

It was twelve thirty and Stiles walked to the couch, seeing Derek was completely dead to the world.

Lydia's door was still closed which meant she was sleeping too.

He looked around and saw there was a little bit of a mess, but nothing that should take too long so before he made breakfast, he cleaned their apartment.

Minus the vacuum of course, because he didn't want to wake both of them up.

He made enough coffee for Derek and Lydia to have refills and then made some omelets. When he finished making them, he walked into the living room only to find Derek and Lydia walking towards the kitchen looking like zombies.

He looked over his shoulder after setting their plates of food down and chuckled when he saw them going straight for the coffee, trying to elbow each other out of the way to get the first cup.

Their morning was normal after that as they ate their breakfast and talked.

Stiles used Lydia's phone to call his dad about coming home now and his father was fine with that.

Stiles tried changing out of Derek's clothes but he told him to keep if he wanted, or just to put it in the hamper so it could be clean the next time he slept over.

Stiles went home with Lydia's phone for the time being and within a few hours, Lydia had picked out a brand new phone for him, bought it and went over to his house to give it to him. He and Lydia switched phones and then they went out to eat.

* * *

"Ok, so maybe I did keep him up for a bit, but come on you have to admit that the three of us had a lot of fun." Lydia acquiesced with a smirk.

"True."

Lydia made herself more comfortable on the pillow. "So, what are we doing for your birthday?"

Derek rolled his eyes and stood up. It was true that his birthday was in five days, but he hated parties. "Absolutely nothing."

"A party it is then."

"I hate birthday parties."

"You hate everything." She waved him off. "Let's see, we're going to need some music, lots of food, hmmm." She looked around. "Our apartment won't be big enough. I'll go rent a ballroom for that day." She stood up to get her cell phone from her room but Derek stood in front of her.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Der, I can keep this up longer than you can."

"No."

"Yes."

"I said no."

"And I'm saying yes. Although it'll have to be held the weekend right after so I'm thinking the tenth would work perfectly." She walked around him and he watched her leave.

"I'll go out of town that day."

"I'll slash your tires."

Derek believed her, because she'd done it before to keep him for his party last year. "… Fine. But only a small party."

He could only see her back, so he couldn't see the smirk on her face. "We'll have to see about that."

* * *

It was the seventh of November, a Wednesday, which meant it was a school day and Derek's birthday.

And that also meant that his fangirls were rather psychotic today. Even more so than usual.

Stiles and Lydia hid in the chemistry building that morning after running away from a huge mob of fangirls.

Lydia and Stiles were stuck in a small storage room as they waited for the fangirls to get tired of trying to find them and leave them alone.

"This is ridiculous, does this always happen?" Stiles whispered as he and Lydia sat down on the ground after he moved some random boxes around.

She nodded. "Yup. It's why he avoids going out in public on his birthday."

"It's like they want to gang rape him as a present." Stiles deadpanned, pulling out his math book and a pencil. Might as well study for a bit because they could hear the fangirls running up and down the hallways.

"Like back in '09." Lydia agreed, taking out her phone to text Derek.

_They_ didn't even know where he was.

She had already texted him fifteen times asking where he was but he hadn't replied.

She didn't even notice Stiles drop his book. "What?"

Lydia regarded him for a moment as she pressed on Derek's name on her phone to call him. She brought her phone up to her ear. "Yeah. This happens every year, but that's when it got the worse. Who knows what would've happened if Peter and I hadn't shown up when we did."

Peter? Who was Peter?

Wait…

Stiles' jaw dropped. Poor Derek! Suffering like that, on his birthday! That sucked! How could fangirls be so mean on his birthday?

"Derek! About damn time you answer me. Where are you? Your fangirls are chasing _us_." She spoke immediately after he picked up.

Stiles scrambled over his book and his legs to sit next to Lydia so he can listen in on the conversation. It was too dangerous to put the phone on speaker, so Lydia leaned closer to Stiles.

"I'm just eating lunch with a friend of mine off campus."

"Which friend? We're all in class or hiding in a closet."

"A friend of mine, Aaron."

Stiles had never been so jealous of this Aaron person Derek was with.

"The one in your math class?"

She could _feel_ Derek shaking his head at being surprised. "Ok, how do you know that?"

"I know everything."

Derek and Stiles definitely agreed with that.

"Well, what are you planning to do? We're literally stuck in the chem building until your rabid fangirls leave." Lydia tossed her curled to perfection hair over her shoulder as a habit.

"I wasn't even planning on coming to school today but I had two exams." Derek sighed. "I'll come back, I have class in an hour."

"You should wear a disguise!" Stiles spoke into the phone, bumping heads with Lydia who narrowed her eyes at him and elbowed him in the stomach. His hands covered his stomach and he rolled to the side.

Damn! He felt sorry for whoever messed with Lydia, she was strong!

Smirking, Lydia went back to the phone call. "You need us as your bodyguards. We were your bodyguards until you ditched us you moron."

Stiles was sure she was the only one who could talk to Derek like that and get away with it.

That morning Stiles came by early to pick them up since the three of them only had morning and afternoon classes. Lydia's night class got cancelled tonight.

Lydia and Stiles walked on either side of Derek as they went to his class first and as soon as they got there the mobs appeared.

After leaving Derek, the professor was forced to lock the auditorium doors to prevent the fans from coming in.

The fans looked at Lydia and Stiles who ran to their next class, the fans hot on their heels. Stiles ran Lydia to her first class then ran to his. Each time the professors had to lock the auditorium doors.

Then their classes ended and Derek disappeared by the time Lydia and Stiles reached his class.

And when they started walking to find him, the fans appeared.

They've been hiding ever since.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok."

Lydia rolled her gorgeous eyes. "You better be. And next year I don't care how many exams you have, you're not coming to school. This is too much of a hassle."

Stiles, who had by now recovered from the hit and was listening in on the conversation again, heard Derek chuckle.

And this friend of his named Aaron got to see him all happy and have lunch with him on his birthday. Ugh. How unfair.

This Aaron kid was really lucky.

"Alright. Bye."

And Lydia hung up. She looked at Stiles and raised a brow. He saw that and grinned to hide what he was thinking. She shook her head and listened closely to the sounds outside.

"I think the fans are gone. Let's go grab a quick lunch—"

Stiles pulled out a Tupperware of Oreo balls. "I… Made these for Derek, but since he went off with a friend—"

Lydia snatched the container from his hands. "That's fine, I will definitely not let these go to waste." She opened it and smiled before reaching for one and handing it to Stiles. "I want to make sure you have one before I eat them all." She meant that as an apology for eating all of them on Halloween without letting him try them.

"Oh, that's ok, I have another container."

She swiped the Oreo ball back. "Then I'll take this."

Stiles laughed and they enjoyed their snack.

After they finished, they packed everything up and decided to head out whether it was safe or not, because they had class soon. And they needed to find Derek.

They only got as far as the outside of the chemistry building when they heard someone yell out, "There they are! They'll lead us to Derek!"

Stiles took Lydia's hand and ran, pulling her along with him to make her go faster in her heels. On their way across campus for their last classes, they bumped into Derek.

He saw the mob and they took it as motivation.

Stiles didn't wait a second and grabbed Derek's hand as well and pulled him along too.

This was quite the workout for him! Sleepless nights, having a running workout after eating enough sugar to put someone into a diabetic coma, and avoiding mean fans who wanted to kill him, these two had made his life very adventurous lately.

Not to mention, he was holding Derek's hand!

His swore his heart went into overdrive when Derek held his hand tighter and pulled him and Lydia along by going faster.

They dropped Lydia off first at the auditorium she needed to be in because her class started first and she wished them luck.

Holy shit. Holy shit.

Derek was still holding Stiles' hand as they ran again.

Oh my God.

Stiles was in heaven right now.

Derek started heading in the direction of Stiles' class even though Derek's started first.

"Wait! We need to go to your class first!" Stiles said.

Derek looked back and grinned. "Don't worry about it."

They made it to the building where Stiles had to be in.

"You'll be fine alone, right?"

"Y-Yes!" Stiles battled a blush because now was not the time for his cheeks to turn into a pair of tomatoes. "Be careful!"

Derek let go of his hand and ran off after giving him a mock salute.

The fans glared death at Stiles who squeaked and ran into the building.

Maybe it was a good thing he wasn't famous. He would love to spend his birthday as boring as always and not the disaster that Derek had to endure on his.

After their last class, Stiles raced to his jeep and drove around the school to end up on the side where Derek and Lydia were to pick them up and get them out of there as fast as possible.

"Stiles," Lydia spoke calmly from the backseat. "You're staying with us for dinner."

Stiles grinned. She didn't ask, she ordered. "Yes ma'am."

As he drove, he glanced at Derek when he reached a stoplight. His eyes were closed and he was leaning back in the seat.

"He's sleeping." Lydia mentioned from the back seat as she scrolled through the music on her phone without looking at Stiles.

Stiles looked back at the road, embarrassed. Lydia really did know everything.

He hoped it didn't meant that she knew _everything_, like that he completely lusted—

"Drive Stiles, the light is green."

And that it was.

Stiles stepped on the gas and started driving again.

She knew _all_ and that was a fact.

Which meant he was screwed later.

Lydia made dinner that night and the three of them sat together and ate quietly. Dinner was delicious but Stiles felt uncomfortable that no one was talking. Usually it was him doing all the talking, but he wasn't sure if he should say something.

Say something…

He was forgetting to say something…

"Oh my god! I forgot to wish you a happy birthday today!" Stiles yelled out.

Lydia laughed and the silence was broken. "Nice one Stiles."

The brunette looked horrified at Derek. "I am so sorry! I can't believe I forgot to wish you a happy birthday! How rude of me! And I even saw you this morning and a lot throughout school, I mean I know a lot of people today were probably screaming it from the rooftops, no joke because I actually saw some girls doing that, but still! How mean of me, I mean now it's all late and it doesn't have the same effect as when I first see you and—"

"Stiles." Derek and Lydia spoke simultaneously.

"—Yes?"

Lydia just shook her head with a smile and Derek looked at Stiles.

"It's fine Stiles. Don't worry about it." He said.

"Oh well, still. Happy birthday Derek, and I hope you have… The balls!" Stiles suddenly yelled out and Lydia started choking on her food.

The brunette jumped out of his seat and went to the living room to find his backpack so he could get the remaining Oreo balls.

Derek's phone rang and Lydia watched his reaction. He completely lit up when he saw the name on his screen and he excused himself to his room.

Stiles found the container under several papers he crammed into his backpack today and went back to the table only to find Derek was gone. He looked at Lydia sadly. "Did I scare him away?"

She drank some of her water and shook her head. "He got a call from someone."

Moments after she finished saying that, Derek came back to the dining room with a big smile on his face.

Oh he looked absolutely gorgeous smiling like that.

Lydia couldn't help but smile as well. "I'm guessing it was a good phone call?" She had a feeling she knew exactly who had just called.

"The best." He sat down and saw the container in Stiles' hands. The brunette, still in awe by that amazing smile, nearly dropped the Tupperware. "What's that?"

"Uh, I made some Oreo balls for you and these are what survived after Lydia and I were done with them today and I was wondering if you wanted to have some I mean if you don't want to that's fine I'm sure Lydia will eat them but I meant to give these to you earlier and I forgot like I forgot everything else and—"

Derek took a hold of the container and smiled at Stiles. "Thank you. I'm sure I will enjoy these."

Lydia smirked at them and continued eating.

Wow, that really must've been one hell of a phone call. He'd never seen Derek smile so much, but it was like looking at perfection.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey! Happy birthday you little snot."

"Charming." He grinned. "Thanks. I'm happy you called."

He heard laughter on the other end. He missed hearing that laugh so much. "Of course, even if I'm not there, I never forget to call. How was your birthday?"

"Pretty much the same as always."

"Well you're just that popular that you can't beat death for another year without having the world trying to have your babies."

Derek shook his head. "Are you coming back soon?"

"Yup! I'll be swinging by one of these days, don't worry. Can't wait to see you, you rugrat."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. Now, I'll talk to you later, enjoy the rest of your birthday."

"Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too."

Derek smiled and hung up then headed back to the dinner table.

* * *

"Stiles!" Lydia yelled from the car. "Come help me carry these bags!"

Stiles, who was already at the door with seven bags, turned around and almost tripped over his own feet.

It was Saturday and it was the day they were celebrating Derek's birthday.

Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Isaac and Scott were all helping set things up at the ballroom Lydia rented out for the day. Danny was going to show up a little later along with a few other people to help. A DJ was coming in, there were going to be tons of lights and great amounts of food.

"I'll be right there!" He gave his bags to Scott who walked by him and ran to Lydia who was having trouble.

Scott toppled over with all the bags and Isaac who couldn't see in front of him due to all the boxes he was carrying ended up tripping over him. Allison raced over to them to help.

"You guys ok?" She asked, worried. The boxes had toppled over but there was nothing breakable in there.

"I will be when Isaac gets his knee off my chest."

"Sorry man."

Stiles and Lydia came back with more bags and then they all started setting up the tables and chairs. The workers who were going to help them set up the lights and everything were going to be there within the hour but Lydia wanted them all to start now.

"Stiles!" Lydia called from one of the tables she and Allison were setting up. Allison felt a little sorry for Stiles who kept running around.

"Yes?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Yes?"

"I need you to go and hangout with Derek for a while then bring him here."

He was getting the chance to hang out with Derek all by himself? Stiles blushed a little when he saw Allison giving him the thumbs up behind Lydia. "But what if he doesn't want to come here?" Derek didn't want to come. He had already made it perfectly clear that he hated parties.

Lydia huffed and fixed her hair a bit. "You will bring him here if it's the last thing you do. I don't care if you have to drag him here or if you have to handcuff him to yourself and then come, but you're getting him here when I tell you to, understood?"

Stiles stood up straight and saluted her. "Yes sir! I mean ma'am."

Lydia smiled. "Good. Allison, can you go get the cake please? It should be ready now."

Allison nodded and she and Stiles walked out to their cars. They could hear Lydia barking orders at Isaac and Scott who were tripping over themselves trying to do everything she told them.

"So Stiles," Allison grinned, "how are you and Derek doing?"

Stiles rubbed the back of his head as he looked away to avoid blushing again. "We're not doing? I mean, you know," he looked around to make sure no one else could hear them, "I can't just go up to him and tell him I'm completely lusting after him, that's not how it works!"

Allison stared at him. "But Stiles, you—"

"Stiles!" Lydia yelled from inside the ballroom. "I see you taking your time! Hurry up! Derek has a tendency to run away from parties!"

Stiles yelped and ran to his jeep. "We'll talk later Allison, promise!" He started up his jeep and quickly sped out of there.

She giggled at how scared he was of Lydia. "Oh Stiles, you still can't tell." She went into her car, started it up and headed in the direction of the bakery.

Stiles reached Derek and Lydia's apartment and he used the spare key Lydia had given him some time back and went inside. "Derek?"

He didn't get a response and saw the apartment looked empty. He could've sworn he saw Derek's Camaro outside so he should be here unless he got a ride from someone…

"Derek?" He went through the kitchen, the living room, every room until he only had Derek's room left.

He opened the door and was about to call out Derek's name when he saw the actor was sleeping in his bed looking so calm and unknowing of the party Lydia was going to throw him. His breathing was steady, and he looked comfortable.

God, he looked perfect even when he slept.

Stiles slowly closed the door and decided to wait in the apartment until it was time to bring Derek to the party at which time he would wake him—

Someone knocked on the door.

Curious, Stiles walked over to the front door and looked through the peephole. He saw a man who looked to be in his early thirties with black hair and piercing blue eyes standing outside the door.

He had a striking resemblance to Derek, but who was he?

Should he open the door without going to Derek?

Maybe he should ask him permission first?

Should he wake him? Derek was not a happy person when woken up and he didn't want to face Derek's wrath…

"Derek, open the door. I'm not going to wait out here forever." The man said.

Damn, his voice sounded hot.

Stiles' eyes widened. He must be related to Derek!

Just in case though, he looked around to make sure there was a makeshift weapon around should he need it.

He opened the door and the man raised a brow at him. "Hello. I don't believe we've met. Where's Derek?"

"Uh, who are you?"

"I'm Peter. Peter Hale. Derek's uncle. And you are?"

"Uh, Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. I'm Derek's—"

"Ah yes, I was told about you. Derek's slave, right?" Peter gave him a sly smirk. "Wonder what kind of things he's had you do."

Stiles' jaw dropped. "Nothing like that!"

Peter looked amused. "I was merely talking about manual labor, like carrying all his things or being his chauffeur. What did you think I meant?"

"Exactly what you implied." Stiles replied before he could think. He mentally cursed. Great, now he was going to get off on the wrong foot with Derek's uncle. Who by the way was really hot. The Hale family must be blessed with good looks.

Peter chuckled. "I like you Stiles, I think you and I could be great friends."

"I don't think so." Derek spoke up behind Stiles, startling him and causing him to jump a bit. "Peter. Nice of you come by. I saw you. You can leave now. And don't harass my friends."

Stiles was his friend? His heart skipped a beat.

Peter laughed and walked into the apartment anyway, closing the door behind him. "Derek, come on, is that any way to treat your uncle? I come bearing gifts for your birthday. They're in my car, you'll see them later, probably at the party."

"What party?" Derek's green eyes narrowed.

"No!" Stiles cut in. Both Hales looked at him. He stepped back. "I mean." He cleared his throat and stood up straight, just an inch shorter than Derek. "Derek, you're going to your birthday party whether you like it or not."

Peter watched the exchange with interest.

Derek stepped closer to Stiles and stared him down. "Am I?"

Stiles swallowed and nodded. "Yes. Yes you are because if you don't, Lydia will probably skin me alive."

This was probably true.

Derek regarded him for another moment. He sighed then turned around and headed back towards his room. "Fine. But only for your sake." He looked back at Peter. "And you, stay away from him, don't corrupt him, don't even look at him." He closed the door to his room and a minute later, Stiles and Peter could hear the shower turn on.

Stiles walked to the living room and collapsed on the couch. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

Peter laughed and sat on the couch opposite of him. "So Stiles, tell me about yourself. What's it like being Derek's slave?" He completely ignored Derek's orders like they all figured he would.

Stiles closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch. "First of all, I'm not his slave. I mean technically I guess I am, but I just work for Derek, and Lydia by association, to pay off a debt."

"What's the debt?"

"Eight hundred. I accidentally crashed my jeep into his Camaro and that's the cost of repairs for his car. I don't have the money, so Lydia set it up so I could work for them to pay off my debt instead."

Peter thought about what he said. Something struck him odd. "I can give you the money you owe him, but in exchange, you'd have to work for me."

Stiles opened his eyes and looked at him. "No way. I like working for Derek and Lydia. Who knows all the stuff you'd have me do."

"We could have more fun than what you and Derek do."

Stiles looked away. "I'm not interested."

"In me or in Derek?"

Brown eyes looked back at blue. Before he had a chance to reply, Lydia called him.

She was his angel, sent here from heaven to protect him against answering potentially awkward situations. "Yes?"

"Tell me he's with you."

"If you mean Derek, no. He's in the shower. If you mean Peter—"

"Peter's there? Pass the phone to him. Now." Stiles nearly dropped his phone at the order and tossed the phone at Peter who caught it expertly.

"Lydia my dear, how are you?"

Stiles preferred not to hear this conversation so he went into the kitchen to see if he could make something quick for lunch since he knew they wouldn't be eating till dinner time several hours away at the party.

Ten minutes later he had made Derek a sandwich and was working on one for himself when Peter came into the kitchen holding Stiles' phone.

"You really should come up with a better password."

Stiles dropped the slices of tomato he was holding. He turned to look at him. "What?"

"Your password. On your phone. Too easy."

Stiles snatched his phone back. His password was Derek. Ok, admittedly that was a really terrible password, but it was something he'd never forget.

Peter eyed the already made sandwich and took it. "Does my nephew know?"

"Do I know what?" Derek asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"That he stole the sandwich I made for you!" Stiles accused quickly.

Derek rolled his eyes at Peter. "When Lydia finds out you're—"

"She already chewed me out, don't worry."

Stiles finished the sandwich that was going to be for himself and handed it to Derek. "Uh here, you can have this one."

There were no other slices of bread to make another sandwich. Stiles made a mental note to go out and buy more for them.

Derek saw the brunette didn't have anything to eat so he picked up the knife Stiles had used earlier and cut the sandwich in half before giving one half to Stiles.

"Thanks."

"Thank you," Derek replied.

Peter opened his mouth to say something but Derek looked at him. "No."

Peter laughed and nodded in resignation.

The three spent the next couple of hours talking, or in Stiles and Peter's case, sassing each other, while Derek looked like he wanted to get out of there.

Finally Lydia texted Stiles to bring Derek over.

Stiles and Derek headed off to the jeep and Peter followed them.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked as the three of them stood outside the baby blue jeep.

"I'm going with you guys, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're not coming with us."

"Derek, I'm hurt that you'd want to exclude me from going with you." He looked at Stiles who cursed mentally. "I'm sure _Stiles_ wouldn't me coming along, right?"

Derek glanced at Stiles.

God, it had to be illegal for these two to stare people down.

Stiles sighed. "… You can come if you sit in the backseat and not say a word."

"I can do plenty in the backseat without saying a word."

Stiles had to admit, he walked into that one.

They got in the jeep and went to the ballroom where it looked incredibly for just a few hours. Then again, every person working was being led by Lydia, so of course it would turn out amazing.

All their friends were there, and tons and tons of other people Derek and Lydia knew. Famous people too. It was so intimidating to be with so many famous people.

Everyone danced and had fun. Lydia even managed to get Derek on the dance floor a couple times. Stiles saw him move and was sure he'd have dreams about his body moving like that for months.

"You're drooling." Peter said when he walked over to Stiles.

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Who are you in the world? Like, what do you do?"

Peter chuckled and replied, "I do a little bit of everything. I act here and there, I produce things here and there, I also like to be a professional journalist. I hear you're in journalism? I could help you out."

Stiles took a step away from him. "Thanks, but I'm not sure that's what I want to do right now. I'll keep your offer in mind though."

"I can offer more than just that."

"Stiles!" Lydia, once again his angel, came over and hooked her arm with his. "Come on, we're going to open presents now." She gave Peter a smile Stiles couldn't decipher and led him to where Derek was surrounded by gifts.

The gifts were lots but the ones Derek liked the most given his expression were a Rolex watch from Lydia, an outfit made of the latest designer clothes from Allison, three tickets to see a baseball game from Jackson, a bottle of expensive wine and a few bad DVD's from Danny, three new video games for the PS3 Derek surprisingly had from Scott and a new hoodie and a copy of Crime and Punishment from Stiles.

Stiles felt bad for keeping Derek's other hoodie and he always heard Derek wanting to buy that book, but never having the time to actually go and buy it.

The party ended at around three in the morning and the workers started cleaning up after everyone left.

Stiles, Derek, Lydia and Peter all rode in the jeep.

Nobody talked and none of the radio stations were playing anything good.

Stiles tried breaking the silence. "So…"

"Don't." Lydia replied from the backseat alongside Peter.

"Right."

When they got to Derek and Lydia's, they offered Stiles to sleep over again. He called his dad and his dad reluctantly agreed.

"Wonderful, you can sleep with me." Peter said, putting an arm around Stiles' neck.

Stiles slipped out from his grasp and joined Derek and Lydia who quirked their brows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I might've forgotten to make some hotel reservations before coming here, so I was thinking of just crashing with you guys for the night." He smiled at Stiles. "I'm sure we could share a bed."

Lydia took Stiles' hand. "He's sleeping with me." She dragged him to her room.

Derek and Peter stared at each other.

Derek turned around and headed to his room. "You can sleep on the couch."

Two doors closed at the same time.

Peter merely laughed and made himself comfortable on the couch. Oh, this would be fun.

* * *

**Monkey: So there you have it, enter Peter. Lol.**

**Sooo, Alpha is real :3 he's been my cuddly buddy for these past couple of horrible weeks and I wanted to include him in here. Haha.**

**Please tell me what you think! Anything else you'd like to see? Who was the mysterious caller? Will Danny get another boyfriend? What should Peter, Stiles, Lydia and Derek do the next morning? Will Matt make another appearance soon?**

**Oh! One more thing, I need presents they can all give each other for Christmas which will be up very soon, after the Thanksgiving chapter. Lol.**

**Thanks for all the ideas you guys have given me, you guys are truly awesome!**

**And thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows, they seriously make my day :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Let Me Read You a Story

**Monkey: I updated again! I think it's been pretty quick lol.**

**I'm seriously going to try to get as many chapters for this story as I can before the spring semester starts. So that means I have one last week. I'm scared. Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Monday morning, Stiles was in the library at school with his laptop when Scott and Isaac appeared at his table.

"Morning Stiles," Scott greeted with a large grin. He sat next to his partner in crime and peered at the laptop screen. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm looking for my classes for the spring semester." He typed in the English class he wanted and frowned as he debated between a really early class or a really late one. He already had the rest of his classes so far centered around midday. "Have you guys started picking your classes yet?" He went with the earliest English class to get it over with and glanced at his two friends.

Isaac shook his head. "I have no idea what classes to take. I haven't gone to see my adviser yet."

Scott tilted his head to the side a bit. "Adviser? For what?"

Stiles lightly smacked the back of Scott's head. "Your academic adviser. They tell you what courses you need to take for your general classes, then they help guide you in what courses you should take for your major afterwards. I went to see mine last week. My enrollment date is in one week, so I'm preparing now."

"Oh. I should go see my adviser then." Scott thought for a moment. "Who is my adviser?"

"Go to the building your major is located at, then you should see the advising center." Isaac replied. He looked at Stiles. "We should plan some classes together."

"Yeah, we should. We still have chances for our general requirements since we're in different majors and won't be seeing each other later." Everyone one in their odd group had different majors, so they had to use up these first two years wisely if they wanted to have a class or two together.

His cell phone beeped twice letting him know he had a new text. When he pulled his phone out, Isaac and Scott looked at it.

"Yo, when did you get a new phone?" Scott asked. It was the newest model and currently the most expensive phone on the market.

"Lydia. There was a disaster with my last phone that she caused and she got me this one." He unlocked his screen and looked at the text. It was from Lydia. Speak of the devil. Er. Goddess.

_Stiles. I'm looking up my classes for my spring semester and I haven't taken psychology and I know that you haven't either. We're taking it together. I'll send you a pic of the time and class._

Well. Looks like he was going to take psychology in the spring with Lydia.

Another text came, with the picture attached. _By the way, Derek will also be taking that class. I figured it'd be fun to have the both of you in there with me._

Lydia was his goddess. He would forever worship a shrine he needed to remember to build to her.

"Stiles, you seem happy," Isaac noted with a smile. Stiles was grinning happily at his phone. "Is it Derek?"

The brunette's attention snapped up to them. "What? No, it's Lydia."

Scott and Isaac raised their brows. Sometimes it weirded Stiles out to see how alike those two were. "You like Lydia now?"

"No, I like Derek. I mean, I don't like Derek, I just admire his face and body and everything he has basically. Have you seen him? The sexiest man to ever grace this planet." Stiles replied looking away.

Isaac snickered. "I'm sure that's what it is."

"It is!" Stiles defended. He looked back at the picture Lydia sent him and he sighed tiredly. The psychology class she wanted clashed with one of his classes that he had perfectly set. Awesome. Well, for Lydia, he would change his entire schedule.

Especially if it meant having a class with Derek.

Scott managed to peek at his phone enough to read part of the previous text. "You're going to have a class with Derek and Lydia?"

"You'll never concentrate," Isaac said innocently.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter. It's psychology, how hard could it be?"

He hoped he didn't just jinx himself.

* * *

"Why are we taking psychology at this time?" Derek asked, as he and Lydia sat together at the student union with their laptops to pick their classes.

"Because I said so." Lydia replied, bringing her raspberry smoothie to her cherry red lips. "We're taking that class with Stiles, by the way."

"I can't imagine the things you'll make him do in class."

She smirked then said innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about." They both knew she'd come up with something interesting to have Stiles do during class. "Besides, we only have Stiles for another month. I'm taking full advantage of this even if you're not."

Derek's phone vibrated and he pulled it out only to roll his eyes at the screen.

"Is it Peter?" Lydia asked.

Green eyes looked at her. "Is there a way for me to become psychic as well?"

"Stick around me long enough and maybe my awesomeness will rub off on you." She grinned. "Anyway, I figured it was him because of your reaction."

"Well it's him." Derek opened the text. "It says: Thanks for being a good little nephew and letting me stay with you for the weekend. I truly have missed you two and now I must say that I will really miss Stiles until I return. I think he and I really hit it off. I gave him an offer so who knows, maybe he'll come work for me instead. I'll make it worth his while." Derek's grip on his phone tightened. "He left a damn wink face at the end of this text. I'll kill him."

Lydia reached out and patted the hand holding the phone before snatching it away from him. "Come now Der, he's your uncle. You can't commit parricide. Leave him to me. I'll be the one to kill him." She skimmed the text Peter sent before sighing. "At least he's gone."

"Until he decides to appear for another visit." Derek took a drink from his water bottle. "Next time I'm not letting him stay with us."

"It was a disaster, wasn't it?"

* * *

Lydia shut the door as soon as Stiles stumbled through. She leaned her back against it and looked at her bed. "Stiles, you'll be sleeping with me. I don't want you out there with him. Can I trust you to keep your hands to yourself if I offer you my bed?"

Stiles wasn't even sure what was going on. One second he was out in the living room with the two actors and Peter and the next second he was dragged into Lydia's room. "I… What? I mean, I'm so confused. I could sleep out there on the couch. He doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"He's not, but still. I know him Stiles, I have an idea of the stunts he might pull if you slept out there with him. Besides, I can't let you sleep with Derek."

Stiles swallowed. "W-why not?"

She walked passed him to head to her closet in order to pull out her favorite purple sweater to sleep in. "Please, Stiles. Der will crush you with his massive frame. You're tiny, like me. Well, not quite like me, I mean you've got a pretty good frame yourself, but compared to Derek, who's all muscle, you're… not. We've fallen asleep on the same bed once. Almost crushed me." She looked back at him. "Don't look."

Stiles turned red before covering his eyes with both hands as he thought about what she said while she changed. He wasn't _too_ tiny, in fact he thought he had a very nice build going on and it was a fantasy of his to sleep in the same bed as Derek, not necessarily doing things but just to feel those strong arms around his waist, holding him close, Derek's steady breathing on the back of his neck as they slept through the entire night. Though doing things would be a great option as well, in fact, he wouldn't mind it at all…

"Stiles."

"Yes?"

"You can look now." He lowered his hands and saw she was walking around her room in her giant purple sweater that went down to almost mid-thigh. She walked to the bathroom door at the other end of her room. "You should go to Derek real quick to get a set of clothes. You left the other ones you used here, right?"

"I did." But honestly, he didn't expect to be able to wear them again. Especially so soon. He was seriously lucky if these kinds of things kept happening to him.

"Stiles?"

"Yes?"

"Go get them before Derek falls asleep."

"Right!" He tripped over his feet as he tried walking back to the door. Lydia shook her head and laughed at him as she went into the bathroom to do her nightly routine.

Stiles walked out of her room and went down the hall to Derek's room. For an apartment, this place was enormous.

"Stiles," Peter's curious voice reached him. The older Hale was sitting on the couch watching TV. "What are you doing, sneaking into my nephew's room? Are you planning something?"

"Can't be anything worse than whatever you're planning," Stiles replied, stopping in the middle of the hallway to regard him.

Peter chuckled. "Feisty. I like that." He turned down the volume on the TV. "Will you be getting any sleep tonight?"

Stiles sighed. "I hope so, I mean these two, it's like they never sleep. And it doesn't even show in the morning, well their faces at least. They're not exactly coherent when they first wake. It's why they need me. Hopefully Lydia will give me a chance to sleep soon." Stiles stopped talking to look at the smirk Peter had on his face. "Wait…" He figured out what the older Hale really meant with what he said and groaned. "I don't like you."

"You hurt my feelings, Stiles." He feigned sadness then patted the spot beside him on the couch. "Join me tonight; I'd like to get to know you better."

Stiles put his arms up. "That's ok, we can get to know each other in the morning, you know, over breakfast with Lydia and Derek who will no doubt keep you from doing anything bad to someone who is unaware of how you are."

"How old are you?"

"Why is that any of your business?"

"I'm just wondering if you'd be jailbait."

Stiles' jaw dropped and he raced to Derek's room, practically slamming into it. He knocked a couple times. "Uh, Derek? I uh, was wondering if you still had those clothes I could borrow, I mean if you don't that's fine but—"

"Interesting. You two share clothes often?" Peter spoke, directly behind Stiles causing the brunette to yelp and slam into the door again.

The door opened and Stiles fell forward, landing on the ground besides where Derek was standing. Emerald eyes stared into sapphire.

"Peter. Stop harassing Stiles." He held the same clothes he'd let Stiles borrow the other week in his hand. "He's jailbait."

Stiles sputtered and turned around, still on the floor. "What? No I'm not, I'm—"

Derek dropped the clothes onto his face, effectively stopping his sentence. "He's the Sheriff's son."

The one on the ground pulled the clothes off his face and held them close. "Ok that one's true. I am."

Peter smirked. "Would only make things more interesting."

"You're right; I'd love to see how you'd fare behind bars."

It was just too easy to mess with his nephew. "I'm sure I'd do fine, especially if Stiles were to come by and keep me company. What do you say, Stiles?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Derek." He smiled and Stiles couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not. Peter glanced down at him. "And you Stiles, sweet dreams."

Peter smiled at both of them then turned around and headed back to the couch.

Derek glanced down at Stiles. "Are you sleeping there?"

Stiles scrambled to his feet and amazingly didn't trip this time. "Uh thanks again for the clothes." He leaned against the threshold.

"Lydia kicks in her sleep, so be careful."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"If Lydia keeps you up, you can come in here."

Thank God he was leaning on something. Oh those words. Derek _had_ to know what phrases like that did to him. Good lord. That man was too sexy for his own good.

"I-I'll keep that in mind." Stiles stuttered. Jeez, he was always such a mess around Derek.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Stiles left his room and heard the door close behind him as he made his way to Lydia's room. He knocked once and she let him inside. He headed towards the bathroom then paused and looked back at Lydia. "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Go for it." She ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair. "As long as you don't mind how girly you will smell when you step out."

Stiles laughed and went into the bathroom to do his nightly routine.

True to her words, he came out smelling like well, he wasn't really even sure, maybe some fruity stuff, maybe some flowery stuff. He could've sworn her body wash smelled like cookies.

The two talked for a bit after Stiles changed into the spare clothes and joined her on the bed, but made sure to stay on the farthest end of it.

Lydia scoffed. "You're going to fall off the bed." She was leaning against the wall her bed was up against.

"I will not."

They eventually fell asleep and maybe ten minutes after, Stiles fell off the bed.

Even in her sleep, Lydia smirked at him.

When the morning came, actually more like when noon came, Stiles finally woke up. On the ground.

It was a comfortable ground, but he thought about maybe taking Derek up on his offer next time. Lydia didn't even have to kick him off the bed. He ended up on the ground by himself. He yawned and sleepily walked to the bathroom to do his routine and came out looking wide awake. He saw Lydia was still passed out on the bed cuddling Alpha. He smiled at her and quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He glanced at Derek's door and saw it was closed so he was also asleep.

Now hopefully Peter was also…

"Good afternoon Stiles."

The brunette froze. He turned his head in the direction of the couch and saw Peter wave at him. "You're up early."

"I could say the same about you."

"I require little sleep."

"What is it with none of you having normal sleeping patterns?" Stiles walked in the direction of the kitchen with a shake of his head.

"Are you going to make me breakfast?" Peter followed him then watched him from the threshold of the kitchen.

"I'm going to make Derek and Lydia breakfast." Stiles closed the refrigerator door and smiled at Peter. "You can starve."

His reply was a smirk. He stayed silent as Stiles worked to make his favorite breakfast, omelets with hash browns on the side and some steaming hot coffee. The latter Stiles would later have to add tons of sugar to because he just couldn't drink coffee like Derek and Lydia could. Peter liked his coffee just like Lydia and Derek did. Peter enjoyed watching Stiles work so effortlessly around the kitchen.

"I see why Derek likes keeping you around."

Stiles dropped the spatula onto the counter. "I thought you left."

"Not without my goodbye kiss."

Stiles grabbed the spatula and pointed it at him. "Ok, you. You're not allowed to hit on me like that." He waved the spatula around in an attempt to be intimidating.

Peter looked innocent. "You mean Derek has already claimed you?"

The spatula went flying out of his hand and embedded itself into the wall above the stove. "Claim? Are you kidding, this isn't his werewolf movie, he will not do any claiming!"

"He won't, but I could."

Stiles threw his arms up in surrender then turned back over to the stove to pull the spatula out. He hoped Lydia and Derek wouldn't notice the mark.

If he ever got it out.

He gripped it tightly and pulled.

Oh shit. It was stuck.

"Stiles, you're doing it wrong." Peter stepped up behind Stiles and brought a hand up over Stiles' own. Peter gripped Stiles' hand pulled.

Startled by having Peter hold his hand like that, Stiles accidentally let go of the spatula and sent it flying across the kitchen, only to be caught by a hand before it hit a sleepy Lydia in the face.

It was Derek who was right behind Lydia. He looked at the offending object and narrowed his eyes at Stiles and Peter.

The older Hale easily stepped away from Stiles and smiled at the two newcomers. "Good afternoon you two. Sleep well?"

"I am so unbelievably sorry Derek, Lydia. I didn't mean to send it flying towards you guys." Stiles hurriedly apologized as he walked to them and checked to make sure they were fine.

Lydia yawned and covered her mouth. Her sleepy green eyes looked around and didn't understand what was going on. "What happened?"

Derek gave the spatula back to Stiles. "Be careful."

Peter looked at the food already prepared, then at Lydia who was serving herself a cup of coffee. "Breakfast looks amazing. I'm sad though because I'll only get to watch you two eat." He pouted at Stiles whose jaw dropped before shaking his head.

"I'll make you something too."

"You should let him starve," Lydia mused, now that she was coherent enough to speak.

"You two don't love me anymore, I'm wounded." Peter dramatically brought a hand up to cover the place above his heart. "My heart, it hurts."

Derek got some coffee for himself and after finishing it, he looked at Peter as the three of them walked out of the kitchen. They went to the dinner table and Derek sat across from Peter who sat next to Lydia.

"Peter, what exactly do you want? Why are you here?"

"My dear nephew, I can't just come by and see how you're doing?"

"No."

"I miss when you were a baby and used to be so loving. Now you're so mean to me."

"Because you're a creep."

Lydia snorted.

Peter shook his head and sighed. "All playfulness aside, I really did just come by to see how you were doing. Plus it was your birthday, so I thought the opportunity was perfect."

Stiles came out of the kitchen carrying two plates of food and set them in front of Derek and Lydia.

"I'd appreciate your visits more if you quit flirting with all my friends." Derek spoke as Stiles tripped and walked back into the kitchen.

"Who wants more coffee?" Stiles asked.

"Me." The three of them replied.

"Oh but Derek, it's so fun." Peter said to him.

"My friends are half your age." Derek stared at him blankly.

Peter raised a brow. "How old do you think I am?" He shook his head. "Don't answer that. Anyway, I really am here to spend more time with you," he glanced at Lydia, "and you as well."

Stiles came back out of the kitchen with two other plates and set them down in front of Peter and in front of the empty seat beside Derek. The three started eating while Stiles took a quick trip to the kitchen to get the coffee for everyone.

Peter tried the omelet in front of him and nodded. "Cute and great in the kitchen. He's a keeper."

Derek would've kicked him under the table, but Lydia beat him to it. Stiles came back out miraculously holding everyone's coffee without spilling them and passed them out.

They ate in a surprising silence and it wasn't until they all finished that Peter spoke.

"So, what will we be doing today?"

"You'll be leaving." Derek deadpanned.

Peter frowned then looked at Stiles. "Do you see what I have to put up with? My own nephew doesn't love me."

Lydia looked away to keep from laughing.

The oldest Hale pulled out his phone and after tapping at the screen a couple times, he showed it to Stiles. "Look, it's a picture back when Derek, and Lydia who we basically adopted since she's always around Derek, used to love me." The picture showed a younger Peter (who admittedly looked very sexy) holding a small, maybe five year old Lydia looking as adorable as always in his arms while a grinning kid, also around five who was undoubtedly Derek if those stunning green eyes meant anything, was on his back, his arms around his uncle's neck.

"Aww, you guys were so adorable," Stiles cooed, zooming in to see kid versions of the two actors.

"_Were_?" Lydia tested.

"Are." Stiles corrected immediately. He handed the phone back to Peter who nodded.

"Now do you see why I wanted to spend time with my beloved nephew? He's always too busy for me and when I finally come by, he tries kicking me out." Peter sighed and looked down at his empty plate. "I feel so unwanted."

Derek rolled his eyes. As if anyone was going to fall for his guilt tr—

"Why don't the four of us hang out today? If you don't mind me tagging along of course."

Lydia choked on the remainder of her coffee while Derek turned to look at him in disbelief.

"Of course we don't mind." Peter grinned. "See? Why can't you guys be more like him?"

Lydia shook her head and chuckled darkly. "You have no idea what you've done."

Derek stood up and helped put the dishes in the sink with a promise that he and Lydia would do them later. "You've doomed us all, I hope you realize that." He told Stiles when the brunette walked into the kitchen with the rest of the dishes.

"Oh come on, how bad could it be?"

Except for the constant popping of Stiles' personal bubble courtesy of Peter, a few sass offs between Peter and Lydia, a round of sassiness between Peter and Stiles and a surprising battle of sass with Peter and Derek, they spent the day having fun, going out and talking a lot.

Peter would've stayed for another night, but he got a phone call that he had a business meeting to take care of early the next morning so he had to leave now.

"Business? I thought you were a journalist?" Stiles asked, confused. The three of them were outside with Peter as they walked to his black Bentley at the end of the day. The rest of the day's trips were done using Stiles's jeep. His poor baby was going through so much this year.

"He does everything Stiles, he's a business man, a photographer, sometimes an actor, sometimes a journalist. Anything. He does all of this for kicks," Lydia replied. She hooked her arm through Stiles'. "Come with me, I have something to give Peter that I left in the apartment."

When they were out of ear shot, Peter and Derek looked at each other.

"I really do miss you, Derek. We should have more family gatherings."

Derek let out a sigh. "I know. But everyone's always so busy."

"I won't be able to make it for Thanksgiving this year, but I already have plans to come by for Christmas. See how nice I am, I'm even giving you a heads up." Peter said. He raised a hand up and placed it on Derek's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Give me a call sometime. I would love to hear how you're doing."

Derek nodded and smiled. "Thanks Peter. I'll be sure to call when I can."

Peter grinned then reached up to ruffle his hair. Derek rolled his eyes playfully. He opened the door for his uncle who smiled in return as he got in.

Lydia and Stiles appeared shortly after with the actress holding a small gift bag. Stiles had no idea what was in there. He stood by Derek as Lydia leaned through the rolled down window and gave the bag to Peter after briefly talking to him. She walked back to Derek and Peter beckoned Stiles over with a wave of his hand.

Stiles cautiously walked to him and leaned in through the window. "Yes?"

"Take care of them, will you?"

A grin spread itself across Stiles' face. "Of course. I'll make sure they eat better, sleep better, all that. You can count on me."

"Great." Stiles stepped back and Peter started the car. "What I would give to have a sexy slave like you around." He smirked then drove off quickly, not missing Stiles' indignant and blushing face as Lydia rolled her eyes and Derek shook his head.

A few hours later, Stiles received a text from Peter, offering him a job at whatever he wanted to do if he ever needed help.

When did he get Peter's number?

Oh yeah, probably when Peter unlocked his phone and put his number in if the contact name was anything to go by: I'm Hotter than my nephew Peter Sexy Hale.

Oh geez.

* * *

"It was." Derek replied as his phone beeped again. He raised a brow at Lydia who unlocked his phone and looked at the text. There were hardly any boundaries between these two anymore.

"It's Stiles. He says he'll be busy today working on a story for his journalism class. Something about the story time at the museum on campus." Lydia replied a simple "ok" and handed the phone back to Derek.

"We have a museum on campus?"

Lydia swirled her smoothie around with her straw. "Please Derek, we walk by it every other day, you've never noticed it?"

"No."

"Well, there's one on campus. It's like, in front of the building that's in front of the library."

"Right." Derek closed his laptop as he was finished picking his classes. His and Lydia's enrollment date was in two days, so they were mostly set. "He's working with Matt again, right?"

Lydia shrugged as she picked her final class. "I assume so." She saved everything then closed her own laptop because their lunch break was almost over. "Why?" She quirked a brow at him.

"No particular reason."

Lydia scoffed. "I'm sure."

* * *

"Hey Matt," Stiles greeted as he saw the photographer standing outside the museum taking pictures of the building.

The photographer turned the camera his way and took a candid shot of him before lowering the camera. "Hey Stiles. I was surprised when you texted me about your story since you forgot about me on Halloween."

Stiles sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "That wasn't my fault. Lydia scared me in the middle of our conversation and my phone went flying into the sink" He pulled out his new phone. "But it's ok because she got me a new one to replace it." He looked happy with it.

"Latest model," Matt noted.

"Yeah, I would've been fine with the same model I had, but Lydia threatened to throw this phone at my head if I didn't accept it. So I did."

Matt chuckled. "Well, ready to do a bit of journalism work?"

"Yup!" He pulled out his reporter's notebook that his professor required for the class and went inside after Matt pulled open the door for him.

As Stiles talked to the student workers at the museum, and then the head of the museum, Matt went around taking pictures of the art bar, a place filled with lots of materials to do some arts and crafts with, the play corner, which had a bookshelf full of books and board games beside a small table with large comfortable chairs around it. He went into the art exhibit side of the museum after asking permission if he could take pictures of the art and he could as long as he gave the artists credit and took several pictures.

After Stiles finished his interview with the head of the museum about a half hour later, he took down lots of notes about the actual museum as he walked around before he sat down at the art bar. Matt joined him and leaned against the wall by it.

"I've seen a lot of couples come here." Matt commented, going through his pictures.

"Really? I wonder if the students like coming here for dates." Stiles replied. As he said that, a couple walked in from the other end of the museum and headed towards the side where all the art was, entering the doorway after giggling a bit. Stiles bit his lower lip before quickly jotting that down.

His story was to focus on the story time event they had at the museum every afternoon for kids and anyone else who wanted to be in it. That was his focus but a few harmless points about the museum itself and even the fact that it's apparently a place for dates, couldn't harm his story.

Stiles looked up at Matt who had secretly taking another picture of him without Stiles knowing. "Are you going to stay here until story time or are you leaving now since you have your pictures?"

Matt's sky blue eyes looked up at the ceiling that was nicely decorated with random crafts that were most likely made at the art bar before looking down at his camera again. "I think I'd like to stay and get some pictures of the actual event as well." Blue eyes met light brown. "Plus, I don't want to leave you alone here."

Stiles smiled and felt his face grow a little warm. "Well, that's really nice of you, but you don't have to stay if you don't want to." He reached forward to grab the large container that held all kinds and sizes of fluffy balls. "I can entertain myself here so much with just these."

Matt laughed and took a picture of him after which Stiles pouted.

"Hey."

With a smirk, Matt put his camera away for the moment. "Have you seen the back of the museum with all the art?"

"Not yet."

Matt stood up and started walking towards the entrance to the art part of the museum. "Come on, it's really cool back there."

Stiles happily jumped out of his seat and after checking to make sure he had everything in his backpack, followed Matt.

They walked in and saw the couple they'd seen earlier was still there, admiring the sculptures the museum had. Matt led them in the opposite direction.

"I found this one really cool." He took Stiles to a painting and had the journalist stand directly in front of it.

"Whoa, trippy." Stiles commented in awe. The painting looked like it was three dimensional, but after checking really quick it was just a flat painting made with that effect.

Matt took Stiles' hand and walked him to the other side of the museum where the impressive sculptures were.

About twenty minutes later, Stiles saw the previous couple leave and laughed. "Y'know Matt, it's kinda like we're on a date."

The photographer shook his head but laughed anyway. "Yes Stiles, let's date."

"Ok! Take me on another date!" Stiles joked along.

"Alrighty then, I hear there's a great art bar just outside the museum." Matt held his arm out and Stiles looped his own arm through it all the while laughing. He decided Matt was a really good guy.

"Sounds great. Take me there."

The two laughed and enjoyed themselves as they went on their pretend date through the museum. Stiles had fun at the art bar creating little colorful, furry monsters with "big googly eyes" that he found in another container. Matt snapped a few pictures of their "date" and even showed up in some pictures when Stiles took his camera to use.

When they checked the time, they saw they were still over an hour away from story time.

Stiles sighed, his army of furry monsters staring back at him and Matt. He gave some of them names, but knew he was going to leave them here after story time was over so the other kids could play with them if they wanted. He and Matt were completely alone in the museum sans the workers at this time and they could only hope some kids would show up.

Matt noticed Stiles was getting bored so he cleared his throat. "So Stiles, are you seriously thinking about being a journalist or are you just trying out your options?"

Stiles looked at him, grateful for the start of a conversation. "I'm just trying things out. I did some journalism work back in high school. Wanted to see if the college version was different."

"And is it?"

"Very." Stiles played with one of his furry monsters. "I mean I like it and all, but I don't think this is for me. I don't know. I'd have to see a little further."

"Interesting."

Stiles chuckled. "I guess. What about you?"

"My photography?"

Stiles nodded.

"It's something I've always done. If it works out for my career, that's great. If not, well it could always just be a hobby." Matt replied, messing with his camera a bit. "Stiles, what's your major?"

"My major is—"

"Stiles!" a girl called out, drawing both his and Matt's attention to the entrance. Matt rolled his eyes when Stiles eagerly waved at her and the guy behind her and jumped out of his seat to meet up with them.

"Lydia, Derek, what are you guys doing here?" He led them to the art bar that Matt had left and showed them his furry fluffy creations.

"We wanted to hang out with you, Stiles. Didn't want you to be lonely." Lydia replied, picking up a pink monster and playing with it. She gave a dark blue monster to Derek who just stared at it, not really knowing what to do.

"That's nice of you guys. But I'm not alone. I was here with Matt." Stiles looked around, noticing his absence. "Where'd he go?"

Matt was off by the play corner just sitting on a chair flipping through the pages of a random book he pulled out. Stiles didn't see him there since he was partially blocked by another chair and shrugged, turning his attention back to the gods in front of him.

"Anyway, I'm here until after story time, which will end around six." He saw earlier that it was already dark out. Looks like it would be another long night for him. "You guys don't have to stay here that long. It's still about an hour away."

Lydia waved him off. "Nonsense Stiles. We don't mind at all, do we Derek?"

Derek didn't answer as he was too busy playing with two of the furry monsters. Lydia and Stiles smiled at the sight and kept talking.

"So yeah, we're staying. Besides, have you even eaten?" Lydia's green eyes stared at him knowingly.

"I did! Like around noon. Maybe before noon. Ok, closer to eleven."

"Thought so." She pulled out a bag that had a sandwich in it from the student union and Stiles nearly drooled at the sight. His stomach chose that time to growl in hunger.

"I love you." Stiles said as she gave him the bag.

The actress tossed her perfectly curled hair over her shoulder. Her trademark move. "I know."

Matt watched them all chat animatedly. He rolled his eyes and restrained from taking pictures of them.

Stiles and he had been having a good time until those two showed up. They always ruined their fun.

About twenty minutes later, after Stiles finished eating and he and the actors started playing army with his monsters, Stiles stood up and looked in the direction of the art side of the museum.

"Have you guys seen all the cool art they have here?" Stiles asked, catching Matt's attention. The brunette wasn't exactly being quiet.

"I didn't even know we had a museum." Derek replied honestly.

"Great! Let's go look at the art!" Stiles took one of Lydia's hands and one of Derek's hands and pulled them up from their seats to lead them to the entrance of the art exhibit. "Did you guys know that people like to come here on dates?" His voice echoed and it made Matt frown.

Well Stiles certainly didn't waste any time.

When the trio were inside, Lydia pulled away immediately to see the sculptures while Stiles just had to show Derek the three dimensional looking painting.

Derek regarded the painting with slight awe. "That is really amazing."

"Right?" Stiles pulled Derek along again, this time by his sleeve. "There was this other painting I really liked."

The trio spent maybe ten minutes there before they had quickly gone through the whole exhibit so they wouldn't miss story time. They headed back to the art bar.

A few minutes before story time was set to begin, they saw a group of little kids walking in with a lady who seemed to be their baby sitter of sorts.

The head of the museum, the woman Stiles had spoken to earlier, approached them as they sat at the art bar again.

"Excuse me, are you Derek Hale?"

_Figures_, Matt thought still sitting at the play corner, _she's a fan too_.

The walking sex god nodded. "Yes. Why?"

She blushed a little as she looked down to ask, "Would you mind doing story time for us today? I'm sure the kids will really enjoy it and I'm afraid my workers are off doing inventory at the library right now."

Derek glanced at Lydia who shrugged.

"Yeah, alright. Sure."

Stiles beamed because now he could write about Derek reading to a group of small kids.

The head of the museum smiled. "Excellent. I'll give you a couple of books in a minute and the kids will choose which one they want to hear."

Lydia leaned back to whisper into Stiles' ear, "This will be fun to watch."

Stiles nodded and stood up to go looking for Matt. He found him working on his camera sitting in the play corner.

"Matt, can you take pictures of Derek and the kids once he starts reading?" Stiles leaned forward to place his hands on his knees. "Get a real cute shot, can you?"

Blue eyes blinked for a bit before their owner sighed and nodded. He had been planning to get really bad pictures of Derek so the professor wouldn't accept them, but since Stiles asked, he just couldn't refuse.

"Thanks Matt." Stiles grinned and reached to take Matt's hand. "Come on, they're starting!"

Derek sat in a chair meant for kindergarteners which made for a hilariously cute sight as his tall frame could hardly fit in the chair. Lydia snapped a couple pictures on her phone since she knew Derek wouldn't protest in front of a group of impressionable kids. The kids, who didn't look any older than five, all sat on the ground in a semi-circle around him, looking up at him in wonder.

"Um, well I have two books, which one do you guys want to hear?" He held up two storybooks and the kids all pointed to the one in his left hand. Derek set the other book on the ground beside him. "Alright. This book is called _The Wolves in the Walls_."

Stiles wrote down what it was like to have Derek reading to the kids. The kids all had great reactions and Derek played the part of the reader very well, even changing his voice depending on who was talking. He was interactive with the kids too.

It was so cute seeing him get so into it.

"Do you guys see any wolves?" He asked, holding the book open at the page they were on so the kids could see the pictures. The smallest girl in the group stood up and pointed at the wolves that were in the walls.

"There!" She said cutely.

Derek nodded. "That's right. I wonder what will happen. What do you guys think?"

The kids giggled and some started replying to him about how wolves would pop out and maybe eat the family or just decide to play with the family. Derek chuckled and turned the page.

Oh. My. Gosh. Derek was just too freaking cute.

Stiles took lots of notes and even enjoyed hearing the story because it was pretty interesting. When Derek finally finished, the kids clapped.

"Did you like the story?" He asked.

"Yeah!" the kids chorused happily.

The lady that came in with the kids clapped her hands once. "Everyone say thank you Derek."

"Thank you Derek!"

He actually blushed and smiled shyly, making Stiles think that nothing could be a more adorable sight than that.

"Derek's just a big softie," Lydia commented with a smirk. Derek chose to ignore her.

The head of the museum walked back to them and thanked Derek for helping them out as the kids started playing at the art bar, when they noticed the monster army and started playing with those instead.

"No problem, glad to be of some help." Derek replied to her.

"Thank you also for helping me. My story should be out within a couple days and you'll hopefully be getting a lot more kids to come here for story time." Stiles said, stepping up beside Derek who stood up as well and lightly kicked the chair beside him. He was never sitting in one of those again.

"No, thank _you_ for writing about this museum. Can't wait to read your story." She smiled at them then went back to her office.

Stiles put his reporter's notebook and pen back into his backpack. "Well, I think it's time we head out." He faced Derek and Lydia. "Thank you for keeping me company." The two nodded and gathered their things as Stiles faced Matt. "And thank you Matt, for a wonderful date and for taking what I'm sure were amazing as always pictures."

Matt smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I hope they come out well. And I'm glad you had fun on our date."

Derek and Lydia simultaneously turned their heads to look at Matt. "Date?"

"We should have another one again," Stiles replied with a grin.

"I'd like that," Matt said. He packed up his things and waved to them. "Bye."

"Bye!"

When it was just the trio, they gathered their things and headed out as well.

"You guys seriously went on a date?" Lydia asked, eyebrow raised in interest.

The brunette just laughed. "If Derek will do more readings, I'm definitely coming back to story time."

Lydia didn't miss the fact that Stiles didn't really answer her, but she ignored it for now and instead laughed at Derek. "Who knew Derek liked to tell stories?"

"Right?" Stiles agreed. "He hardly talks as it is."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

The other two simply laughed. All three were unaware of the person watching them as they walked out of the museum so they could go home.

* * *

**Monkey: Ok well there's this chapter Lol. Exit Peter. For now. Haha.**

**So I really did do that story time at my school's museum and it was so cute having the kids listen to a storybook then they get to play at the art bar. I used the book _The Wolves in the Walls_ because that was the book they read to the little kids when I went to watch them. It was an interesting book, considering it's a kids book. Lol.**

**The next chapter is Thanksgiving. Muahaha. Wonder what kind of mishaps they'll get into there. ;D**

**And I seriously love the positive feedback I'm getting for this story. All of you who read my story are amazing people! You make me so happy :')**

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Happy Turkey Day

**Monkey: OMG. I updated again. I'm like, rushing trying to get all these chapters out before the spring semester starts. I can't believe I fell so far behind, I'm so sorry T.T**

**Thank you all for reading! I love you all!**

**Again, sorry if this is rushed. Please ignore any mistakes you find.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stiles yawned as he sleepily made his way up the stairs of the chemistry building to head to his class. He had gotten next to no sleep last night and he had an exam in his previous class which meant he couldn't catch up on his sleep there. He definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with Harris today.

Harris hated him for some reason, but Stiles was glad that this would be the only semester he'd have to see him. Hopefully.

_I even missed breakfast today_, he lamented when he recalled that his father was already at work when he awoke and he was too tired to make himself something to eat before leaving.

Honestly, he was lucky he didn't get into another car accident on his way to school that morning.

He reached the second floor and walked down the hall, passing a vending machine. He stopped about six feet away then slowly backtracked. He placed both of his hands on the glass before pressing his face against it as well, his eyes scanning all the options in front of him.

_Food_.

Cheap, snack food, but it was food. He had ten minutes before his class started anyway so he could finish a quick snack in no time.

He patted his pockets to find his wallet until he remembered he'd thrown it into his backpack the night before so he wouldn't forget it.

Smart move.

He pulled out a couple dollars and got a bag of chips and a bag of cookies. He knew he had a water bottle somewhere in his backpack, so he didn't worry about drinks.

Once he got them out of the machine, he headed to class. But he didn't go inside of course. Harris was a strict ass who didn't allow even a bite of food in his class. Outside the classroom, Stiles leaned against the wall and slid down, opening the bag of chips first. He ate those within a couple minutes then ate the cookies he had with him before taking a long drink of his water then heading into the classroom.

Isaac and Scott were always two of the last people to come to class every time only because they took their sweet time coming from the other side of the campus. Those two didn't have every class together, but all their classes were near each other.

Stiles liked to sit towards the back and save spots for Isaac and Scott and today, he made himself comfortable and laid his head on his arms, hoping to catch some rest for a couple minutes before class started.

Maybe a minute later, if that, Stiles heard, "Yo Stiles!"

The brunette groaned. As much as he loved Scott, sometimes he really wanted to put a big piece of duct tape over his mouth.

Scott and Isaac took their seats on either side of him and the shuffling of an object on the desk drew Stiles' attention. He lifted his head and peered at the bag looking thing on Isaac's desk.

"Isaac?" Stiles could already hear Scott's giggling.

The blonde turned to face him with an innocent look, "yes?"

"Is that a guinea pig?"

"Yes."

Stiles stared at the little black and white furball inside the guinea pig carrier thing Isaac had. "… Why?"

Isaac sighed and opened the carrier before pulling out the little furball that was quick to try and get away. The blonde held him close. "It's Greenburg's."

"Greenburg." Stiles repeated. "He's still around?"

"You don't see him on campus everywhere?" Scott asked, reaching around Stiles to try to pet the guinea pig with a finger. The furball swiped at his finger making Scott quickly pull it back as Stiles and Isaac smirked.

"Never. Thought he went to another school." Stiles reached for the furball and it happily jumped into his hands.

Scott pouted. "It likes you more."

"_He_ likes Stiles more," Isaac corrected. "Anyway, he's paying me a hundred bucks to watch his pet for the day because he's having issues with his roommate off campus." He shrugged. "Don't really care, but I do care for the money. Can save it for when I have to buy books next semester."

Scott groaned. "Don't remind me. Even used, my books took such a chunk out of my wallet."

Stiles laughed. "Well, ok. But Harris is like anti-anything-with-a-heart so you should make sure he doesn't see it, he might want to give it an acid bath or something."

Isaac winced and took the furball back before putting it in its carrier and moving it below his desk. Hopefully Harris wouldn't notice.

Speaking of the devil, Harris walked into the class. He cast a glance at the trio in the back on his way to his desk and he frowned.

"Lahey, Stilinski, McCall."

The three sat up straighter in question, Isaac making sure the guinea pig was safely hidden behind his backpack. They waited for him to say something.

Harris regarded them for a moment before shaking his head. "Never mind."

The trio stared at him until he turned around to the chalk board, then exchanged glances.

He totally knew.

Stiles snuck a glance at the furball. It was running around inside its carrier thing.

But within ten minutes, it fell asleep.

Stiles bit his lip to hide a smirk. Harris was so boring even the little furball fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Scott and Isaac were walking to their math class when Scott's phone suddenly started ringing. They momentarily stopped walking as Scott pulled his phone out and answered after he saw it was Stiles.

"Hey Stiles," Scott greeted cheerfully.

"Dude! Tell me you're somewhere near the business building!"

Scott had to move the phone away from his ear a bit. "Uh, no. We're on our way to math, on the other side of campus."

"Damn! I overslept and I still haven't gotten there! I have a speech today and I'm so screwed!" Stiles sounded near hysterics but Isaac took a hold of Scott's wrist to bring the phone closer to him.

"Stiles, you're on the phone while driving?"

"I know! Tell my dad and die a horrible painful death!" He warned as he tried to think.

Scott opened his mouth to reply but Isaac cut him off. "Doesn't Derek have a class in the building across from the business one?" Isaac and Scott knew Lydia and Derek's schedules because of how often Stiles mentioned them due to all the things they had him do. "Maybe if you ask nicely—"

"Thanks! Bye!" And Stiles quickly hung up.

Scott and Isaac chuckled.

"Good old Stiles," Scott said.

Isaac nodded. "Let's just hope he doesn't get into another car accident."

"Oh man, that'd be funny. Not the actual car accident of course. Imagine Stiles in debt for life." Scott grinned. Their best friend entertained them way too much honestly.

"Well I'm sure if he was in debt for life to Derek, he wouldn't mind." Isaac commented as they reached their class and went in. "Y'know, I'm just glad none of us ever made a bet to see how long Stiles would last before jumping Derek."

Somewhere on the road to school, Stiles sneezed.

"I would've lost after a day."

"I would've lost after two days."

"We're terrible friends."

"Yep."

Grinning, they found their seats and waited for class to start.

As soon as Derek stepped out of class, his phone started vibrating. That was unusual on its own, had he forgotten to silence it? Quirking a brow, he saw it was his worker—er, Stiles.

He answered the call. Didn't that kid have class right about now? "What?"

"Derek, oh thank God. Listen, I'm barely like halfway to school, the thing is I overslept because Lydia and I were on the phone last night for hours and unlike you guys, despite working for you guys so long now, I'm not used to being an insomniac and—"

"Stiles." Derek interrupted. "What do you need?"

"—Oh right! I'm begging you, can you please distract my professor for like fifteen minutes?! I'm almost there—I know you probably have better things to do with your time since you're on break now but please I'll—"

"Who's your teacher?"

"—You mean you'll actually do it?! Wow, you're amazing. I didn't think you'd agree so fast, I thought I'd have to—"

"_Stiles._"

"Right, right." He gave him the information for his class.

Derek nodded. "Ok. I'll try to cover for you. Drive carefully. Don't rush just because you're late."

"Yeah ok, thanks Derek, I owe you so much right now!"

"You can pay me back by not using the phone while driving." And without waiting for a reply, he hung up. Faster way to make sure Stiles drove safely. Derek stared at his phone and shook his head. He changed his course from heading to the student union to heading to the business building. So what the hell was he supposed to do, walk into Stiles' class and present himself and do what, talk to the class about giving a speech? It was a business class, but they were in the part of the class where they were learning about speeches and the best way to give them to get their audience's attention.

Derek stood outside the door to Stiles' class. Oh irony, Stiles worked for him yet he had Derek running around doing favors for him.

He put on a forced smile that had years of practice to make it look natural as he opened the door to the class.

"Can I help you?" the professor asked with a curious quirk of his brow at the interruption.

Derek mentally sighed. Stiles definitely owed him for this.

Closer to the school, but still on the road, Stiles sneezed again and wondered if he was catching something.

As soon as Stiles barely parked his jeep in the parking garage closest to his business class but still about eight minutes away walking, he grabbed his backpack and his phone and ran out of the jeep, not even caring that it wasn't locked properly. No one would steal his jeep anyway.

He got to the business building in two minutes and was out of breath on the way to his classroom.

Breathing heavily, he took in a deep breath and stopped in front of the door. He collected himself and cleared his throat, placing his hand on the door handle. He opened the door and got everyone's attention, including Derek's who stared at him from the front of the class, their speeches apparently forgotten.

"Thank God," Derek muttered under his breath. He looked at his watch. "Well, I think it's time I head out, I… have class soon."

Stiles hid a laugh. Derek was on break for another hour today because of a cancelled class. The actor headed in his direction to leave the classroom.

The professor called out, "Thank you so much for talking to my class about speeches and handling business. It was a sudden guest appearance, but perfect. Thank you for taking time out of your day to help me out, it's obvious my students will listen to you more." The girls in the class basically undressed Derek with their eyes the moment he walked into the classroom and didn't pay attention to a single word he said. Even some guys in the class did that. The rest of the guys were too jealous of him stealing everyone's attention to really listen to what he said.

Derek forced a smile. Even then, it was a really sexy smile, according to Stiles. "No problem. I heard you were teaching this part of the curriculum today and wanted to help." As he passed Stiles who tried getting to his seat without being caught, Derek whispered, "you have no idea how much you owe me."

"I know." Stiles replied with a small smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, good luck on your speech." And Derek left the class.

Stiles reached his seat and let out a sigh of relief. That was too close.

"Stilinski." His professor called out making Stiles jump in his seat.

"Y-yes?"

"There's still plenty of time to give speeches. I noticed you're late. You're up next." His professor smirked and Stiles sighed. Figures. But at least Derek helped him out because in their class, if you were absent the day of your speech, you automatically failed the speech and your grade dropped two points. He was barely pulling an A; he didn't want it to drop to a B minus.

Stiles got out of his seat and walked to the front of the class to begin his speech about raising taxes versus not raising taxes and which would benefit the people more.

It was a boring subject really, but he breezed through it. As he talked, he wondered how Derek must've acted when he walked into a classroom full of people looking at him curiously as he came up with an excuse on the spot about why he was there.

It was even more official now.

Derek Hale was amazing.

* * *

"Stiles," the Sheriff called when he came home one night.

His son raced down the stairs and met up with him in the kitchen. "Yeah dad? How was work today, any dead bodies?"

His father rolled his eyes. "You know I can't tell you what goes down over there. Anyway, you ready for Thanksgiving?" He opened the fridge to search for something unhealthy to eat but he only saw healthy foods Stiles made.

The youngest Stilinski smiled as he leaned against the threshold of the kitchen. "Face it dad, you're eating healthy tonight."

The Sheriff sighed as he pulled out a plate of salad Stiles made earlier that day. "It wouldn't be so bad if you hadn't gone to every fast food place in the city and specifically tell them not to let my buy things there." Really, his son and his shenanigans.

"It just means that I want you around longer."

He smiled. "That's great, but I'll die sooner with this all-grass diet." He pulled out a bottle of thousand island dressing and heard Stiles clear his throat. The oldest Stilinski thought better of it and chose a simple Caesar dressing instead.

"Good choice."

He chuckled and the two of them made their way to the dinner table. Stiles always made sure his father ate a salad before the main course. Kept him healthy.

"So Stiles, what are we doing for Thanksgiving this year?" He ate the salad that was pretty good, but he had been craving a slice of pizza or a cheeseburger for days now. Stiles only let him have a cheat day once a month. The next cheat day was still two weeks away.

Stiles fidgeted with the sleeves of his shirt a bit before saying, "Actually dad, I wanted to ask you something about Thanksgiving."

"Oh?" His father quirked a brow. This could either be good or bad. "What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if we could change things up a bit."

* * *

Derek hung up his phone and sighed, going over to join Lydia on the couch. It was a weekend and they were done with all their homework. Stiles had a lot of work this weekend so they gave him those couple of days off.

Lydia hung up her phone just as Derek entered the living room. He sat down to her right and reached for the remote, turning on the TV and started channel surfing. The actress laid her legs across his lap.

"So what happened?" Lydia asked.

"France. Not coming for the holidays." Derek stopped at a baseball game and Lydia rolled her eyes, taking the remote from him and changing the channel. Derek let her, but only because last time he tried changing the channel back she threw the remote at his head. "You?"

"Same. Hey at least they'll be in the same country for the holidays. They can celebrate together." Lydia mused as she settled for the shopping network.

Derek's eye twitched at her choice. He really hated shopping. He once told Lydia that and she handcuffed him to her and went to a mall. The paparazzi had a field day. "They could. What are we doing this year, same as last year?"

"Are you kidding? After that fiasco? I don't think so," Lydia replied, eyeing the diamond bracelet on the TV.

He saw her eyeing the bracelet and snatched her phone away. She pouted.

Last year the two of them went to Danny's place to celebrate Thanksgiving with him and his family since their own families were in China doing business and other things. Danny's parents already knew of his friendship with the two actors but the rest of his family was apparently unaware.

So when they showed up, all hell broke loose.

Danny apologized for days after that, but they assured him it was fine.

It was horrifically scary seeing so many people come at them in a house they couldn't leave, but they managed.

Though Derek did lose most of his shirt to a few of Danny's cousins.

"So, what then?" Derek asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe we could just celebrate by ourselves here. We can make a small meal for the two of us." Lydia leaned her head back. "We'll think of something."

* * *

Stiles had the hiccups.

He's had them for almost an hour now. Lydia was lucky—she was still at school and wouldn't be home for another hour at least, if traffic was kind to her. At the moment, it was just Derek and Stiles at the actors' apartment working on some assignments in the living room.

But for now, Derek couldn't concentrate on his homework. He had a ten page essay due tomorrow and he still had three more pages to write. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but with Stiles sitting on the couch across from him constantly hiccupping, Derek couldn't get his thoughts straight.

And Stiles had already tried many things to get rid of them. He drank some water, held his breath and even opened up scary videos on YouTube to try and scare the hiccups away.

Nothing worked.

Normally Derek wouldn't mind and he knew Stiles didn't mean to have the hiccups, but he had a lot to do after his essay and very little time to do it. Time was of the essence today.

The worst part of Stiles hiccupping everywhere?

His actual hiccups. Most people went "hic" or "hiccup" but Stiles went "hiccup-up."

Seriously?

He stuttered even in his hiccups.

In any other situation, Derek would've found them funny.

"Hiccup-up."

…

"Hiccup-up."

Stiles turned the page in his textbook and tapped his pencil on the book as he read.

"Hiccup-up."

Derek finally had it and decided to do something about this. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He found some sugar and a spoon and went back out to the living room.

He took a spoonful of sugar and stepped in front of Stiles who looked up at him and opened his mouth to speak.

"Wha—"

The actor shoved the spoonful of sugar into his mouth and pulled out the spoon. "Don't swallow. Let that sit in your mouth for a bit."

_Oh. My. God. _

Those words…

Derek had to be doing this on purpose every single time. He probably got a kick out of making Stiles feel…

Ok. Let's not go there.

Stiles' tongue pressed the sugar against the roof of his mouth, curious at the grainy feeling it provided. He could feel the sugar starting to melt in his mouth as he compressed it further.

He wanted to swallow, but tried his best not to, Derek's orders. It was hard to resist something so sweet in his mouth though.

Seeing as how Stiles didn't swallow it, Derek went back to the kitchen to put the sugar and spoon away.

Don't _swallow_? He wanted this _white substance_ to _stay in his mouth_?

Stiles had never been so thankful for the textbook currently on his lap. The last thing they needed was an awkward situation.

Well, more awkward situations to add to their ongoing list.

"You can spit it out now." Derek said after about a minute, leaning on the threshold of the kitchen, watching him, waiting for him to hiccups to start up again. When they didn't, he figured he was good.

Finally, he would be allowed some peace to work with.

Stiles swallowed a little bit of the melted sugar and nodded, slowly removing the textbook from his lap and looking grateful that his thoughts weren't noticeable. He walked past Derek and went into the bathroom to spit out the remaining sugar. He washed his mouth out a bit because no matter how sweet that tasted, he would get very hyper if he swallowed all of that.

He walked back out and Derek raised a brow at him. "Well?"

Stiles waited. Derek waited. They waited for another minute before Stiles grinned.

"Hey my hiccups are gone! How'd you know to do that?" He would definitely remember the sugar method for the next time he had the hiccups. Hopefully he got them some place sugar was available, otherwise he'd have to try other methods. Worked better than water ever did.

Derek went back to the couch and started looking through his notes again so he could get back into the flow of his essay. "My sister used to give me sugar when I had the hiccups back when I was younger. It worked for me, figured it would for you too."

Stiles grinned. "Well thanks."

Derek nodded.

When Lydia finally came home, she barely made it through the door when she hiccupped and Derek heard her. Stiles watched him curiously as Derek's hands hovered over the keyboard.

"Lydia," Derek began.

She rolled her eyes as she took off her heels and tiptoed passed them. "I know, I know. Hic. Get the sugar."

* * *

It was a couple days before Thanksgiving and Scott, Isaac and Stiles were hanging out at the student union while on break that day.

"We're still on for Thanksgiving, right?" Scott asked Stiles as they ate some Chinese food.

"Yup. If you guys don't mind a little change in things." Stiles replied, drinking from his iced tea.

Isaac raised a curious brow. "What do you have in mind?"

Scott and Stiles always celebrated Thanksgiving together with Scott's mom and Stiles' dad. For the past couple of years now, Isaac has joined them because his dad is always working on Thanksgiving and he has no one else to celebrate with. But that's ok, because the five of them were all pretty much family now and celebrating together only made things more fun.

"Do you guys mind having a couple more people celebrate with us this year?"

Scott and Isaac looked at each other then back at Stiles. "No, why?"

With a grin, Stiles pulled out his phone. Lydia would just be getting out of class today so she should be able to answer.

The phone rang a couple times before she picked up. "What is it, Stiles?"

"Do you and Derek have any plans for Thanksgiving break?"

"You mean besides stay at home all day and do nothing? No, not really, why?"

"Great! How would you two like to come celebrate with me, Scott, Isaac, Scott's mom and my dad?" He would obviously ask Lydia because if she decided yes, then she'd make Derek come too.

"I don't want to intrude on your family celebrations." Lydia replied after a while.

"You're not intruding," Stiles insisted. "We want you here."

Lydia thought about it as she twirled her strawberry blonde locks around a finger. "Well… Alright. But you're letting me help you cook."

"Deal." Stiles grinned and hung up. "Thanksgiving is going to be so great."

* * *

It was finally Thanksgiving Day and Lydia and Derek were the first to arrive at the Stilinski house. For once, they didn't need to be picked up, but they took separate cars as the Sheriff noticed when he looked out the window. A black Camaro and a silver Audi A5 were parked by the jeep and his own police car. These two were some lucky kids.

As soon as Lydia walked in, she went right into the kitchen to help Stiles after greeting the Sheriff. Melissa would be over soon and she'd help as well.

Meanwhile, he and Derek just kind of looked at each other.

The Sheriff knew Derek was Stiles' mancrush for years now, but he was sure Derek didn't know that. And Derek knew that the Sheriff still felt bad about Stiles getting into a car accident with him.

"So… you like sports?" Stiles' father asked.

"I like baseball," Derek replied politely. He loved baseball actually.

The Sheriff smiled. "Great, let's watch a game." And just like that, the ice was broken and the two went to the living room to watch baseball on TV.

They could hear Stiles and Lydia in the kitchen.

"You're making Oreo balls." Lydia ordered.

Stiles opened the refrigerator. "I'm about to make some mashed potatoes."

"I'll make them. You make Oreo balls."

Stiles sighed but nodded. "I swear it's like you guys only like me for my Oreo balls."

"We do." Lydia joked.

"Oh haha."

The Sheriff in the meantime figured he should try to get to know Derek. "So tell me Derek, how are your classes going?"

Derek was actually very relaxed around him now. He didn't know why. Probably because he was so used to Stiles that being around his father felt normal too. "They're going pretty well. They're hard of course, but I'm doing my best to pull all A's."

"That's very good." The Sheriff nodded as the game on TV continued. He was about to ask Derek his major when the actor spoke instead.

"What made you decide to become a sheriff?"

They talked for a while until Isaac and Scott showed up, Melissa going straight to the kitchen to help the other two. When it was the four guys, anything serious was dropped and they all focused on the game on TV.

Hours after Melissa, Scott and Isaac arrived, the food was finally ready and everyone gathered around the table. They talked, they said what they were thankful for and they dug in.

Stiles had to wait until after everyone finished eating to bring out the Oreo balls to make sure Lydia didn't eat them all first.

The boys that didn't help cook offered to do the dishes while the girls plus Stiles relaxed on the couches while channel surfing.

It was well past midnight when Melissa, Scott and Isaac all went home.

"Well, I guess," Lydia paused to yawn, "we should be going back home now too." She yawned again and looked at Derek who was with them on the couch. "Right Derek?"

The Sheriff shook his head. "You're nearly asleep; it's not safe to drive right now. Apparently you two came in separate cars?"

"We never carpool together if it's just the two of us," the two simultaneously replied.

Mr. Stilinski cocked a brow and looked at Stiles. His son just nodded in agreement.

"Well then, the two of you can crash here for the night." He decided. "We have a guest room, Lydia you can take that. Derek, you can take Stiles' room. Stiles, you take the couch."

Stiles was about to argue but his father gave him a look that quickly shut him up. "Yes of course."

"We don't want to intrude any further," Derek began.

"You're not. It's the least we can do for having my son basically live at your house now."

Stiles chuckled sheepishly. "Lydia, I think I might have some clothes you can wear. Derek, I might have something for you too."

Lydia nodded sleepily and followed him up the stairs, Derek right behind her. Both actors stopped halfway up to turn back to the Sheriff and said, "Goodnight Mr. Stilinski."

"Goodnight you too."

A half hour later, Lydia was sleeping in the guest room and after Stiles quickly cleaned his room (which included taking down that poster of Alpha Derek he had and stuffing it into the back of his closet), Derek was in there.

"I don't mind taking the couch," Derek began, standing in front of Stiles to get out of the room.

Stiles put a hand on Derek's chest to push him back. They both knew the only reason Stiles managed to push him back slightly was because Derek let him do so. "No way. I take the couch this time. Goodnight."

Derek stared at him for a moment before nodding and walking towards the bed. "Goodnight Stiles."

After the brunette closed the door behind him, he felt his face grow warm. He had just touched Derek Hale's chest.

Holy God.

With a huge grin, Stiles walked down the stairs and threw himself onto the couch.

His dad started walking up the stairs when he stopped and looked at him. "No funny business Stiles."

Stiles blushed, indignant. "Dad!"

Chuckling, the Sheriff made his way up the stairs and into his room. "Goodnight!"

Stiles shook his head. "Night!" He sighed and made himself comfortable on the couch. _Derek_ was actually sleeping in his room tonight.

He would have fun dreams tonight.

It couldn't have been any later than six in the morning when he heard a female yell, "Wake up Stiles!"

He groaned into the throw pillow under his face. Even in his own house he couldn't get any sleep like a normal person anymore. That wasn't fair. He moved his head to the side to speak. "Wha?"

"It's Black Friday. You know what that means."

"It means people trample each other over trying to buy lots of things when the day before they were being thankful for all that they had."

Lydia smirked. "Yes. And since you're awake enough to be a smartass, you're awake enough to get ready in five minutes."

"I don't wanna." Stiles mumbled into the cushion.

"Fine. I'll go look for something in your closet and—"

"I'm up!" Stiles basically jumped off the couch and raced up the stairs, heading straight for his room. The last thing he needed was for Lydia to look inside his closet and find that poster.

That poster would ruin him one day.

He opened the door to his room, completely forgetting Derek had slept in there and when he looked inside, his jaw dropped.

Derek was shirtless and was barely buttoning his jeans.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Stiles slammed the door shut and closed his eyes.

Derek raised a brow. "It's fine. I mean, we're both guys and this is your room." He finished putting on his clothes (that Lydia had mysteriously packed yesterday in her car, as well as her outfit today) since he had just gotten out of the shower. He opened the door. "You should get ready soon."

"Believe me, I know." Stiles didn't look him in the eye and rushed to get ready.

When the three of them were in the jeep ten minutes later, Stiles started driving to the mall. "It can't be too bad, right?"

Derek scoffed. "You've been shopping with Lydia before. That is nothing compared to her on Black Friday."

Stiles swallowed. Derek had to be exaggerating.

"He's not exaggerating." Lydia said as if reading his mind. He was kind of used to that now, though he was glad she couldn't read all the naughty thoughts he had about Derek.

Parking was a bitch to find, but they finally did and Lydia took in a deep breath and smiled. "Ready?"

"No," the two replied.

"Tough. Let's shop!"

Six hours later, Stiles was shaking in fear and Derek swore he'd never go shopping with Lydia on Black Friday again. He completely ignored the fact that he swore that every year.

* * *

**Monkey: That was quick. Lol. Chapter's slightly shorter than usual, I also apologize for that.**

**So a classmate of mine in one of my classes last semester brought a guinea pig to class and our professor never noticed. LOL. Thought it'd be perfect to include in this fic lol. My friend hiccups like Stiles. And she's the one that told me about the sugar when I had the hiccups. It works for us xD**

**Um. Well I guess that's it. Anything you guys would like to see happen in this fic? I'm seriously open to any ideas! :D Please tell me ideas, I need more ideas. Lol.**

**Thank you for reading/alerting/favoriting/reviewing! You guys are just awesome! :D Makes me smile every time I get another email from FF :3**

**See you later! :D **


	11. Don't Mind Me

**Monkey: I have had a killer headache for three days now. But I did my best to update quickly, and here's the latest chapter. Classes start for me on Tuesday so I'm really rushing to get these chapters out now. Please ignore any typos, mistakes, etc., I really just want to get some rest now. I wish I had someone to go over my chapters first haha.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stiles didn't even notice he'd fallen asleep on Derek's couch until the actor gently shook him awake. "Oh man, I'm so sorry. I guess I just needed some sleep since you know, you guys are insomniacs and I can't keep up." Stiles yawned and stretched his arms behind his back, noticing when Derek's eyes lowered to the skin revealed when his shirt rode up slightly. He slowly lowered his arms and stared at Derek.

"If you want to sleep, you can use my bed." He thought for a second. "I don't think we'll ever move the junk from the guest room."

Stiles waved his hands around in protest. "Oh, that's ok, I don't need to sleep right now," he yawned. "Ok, maybe just a little." He looked around. "Where's Lydia?"

"Shopping with Allison."

"That sounds… truly frightening."

"It is." Derek nodded in the direction of his room. "Come on, you need to sleep for once."

Stiles found himself getting really tired again, so he didn't argue much and followed Derek to his room. He threw himself gracelessly onto the bed and muttered into the pillow, "I'll just nap in my clothes so there's no hassle. Wake me in like… an hour."

Derek closed the door and turned to face Stiles. He locked the door behind him. "Stiles, I don't think you'll be needing your clothes this time."

Stiles immediately sat up in bed and looked at him, sleep long forgotten. "W-what?"

Derek walked towards him and stopped at the edge of the bed. "I think you know what I'm talking about."

"Well, I have an idea, but I doubt that's it."

A sexy smirk graced Derek's lips. "Then let me show you." He climbed onto the bed and made his way towards Stiles who immediately backed up into the wall and put a pillow up in between them. Derek sat up on his knees and raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

Stiles jumped out of the bed and chuckled nervously. "Well, I mean, I just, I have to go to the bathroom!" He ran out of the room after struggling a bit to unlock the door and ran down the hall to the bathroom. Derek just sat there watching him leave. If he needed to go, why not just use the one in Derek's room?

The brunette went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He leaned his back against the door and slid down.

Holy God. Was this just happening? He jumped up and walked to the mirror in the bathroom, gripping onto the sides of the sink and leaning forward slightly to get a better look at his reflection. One of his hands went up to pull at the collar of his shirt. His cheeks were flushed and Stiles stared at himself for another moment until he finally lowered his head, the sink the only thing he could see.

Why was he never willing? This happened all the time in his dreams, and now all of a sudden Derek had the hots for him?

He felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist and he gasped, looking up into the mirror only to see a smirking Derek right behind him, holding him.

"How did—" He looked at the now opened door as Derek replied.

"You forgot to lock the door."

Fuck.

Actually, that was pretty accurate.

He froze as Derek's hands made their way up his chest to the top of his buttons. Why on _earth_ did he wear a shirt with buttons today of all days?! Derek slowly started to unbutton the shirt, revealing flawless skin underneath.

"I know you want this, Stiles." Derek whispered into his ear. He pulled away just enough so that his breath tickled the back of Stiles' neck. Stiles felt a shiver go through him as he unknowingly leaned into him a little more.

He gasped softly when Derek started kissing down Stiles' neck, the touch of lips against his skin so warm, so gentle.

Derek's hands went under his now opened shirt and Stiles could swear he'd never felt something so hot against his skin. The actor turned him around slowly, Stiles' face heating up when noticing how close they were. Their chests were nearly touching and Stiles' eyes went wide.

Derek chuckled lightly and leaned closer, now their foreheads were touching as green eyes stared into brown. Stiles couldn't breathe.

This. Was. _So_. Happening.

Derek noticed he looked a little nervous and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." And he leaned down just enough to brush his lips against Stiles'.

Stiles awoke with a gasp.

…

_Fuck_. It was only a dream.

He shut his eyes tightly and let out a soft groan. That wasn't fair, he was _finally_ willing! So _damn_ close too…

He shifted slightly and froze. Slowly, he reached around for his phone to check the time.

Five forty-five in the morning.

Well, he could only hope his father wouldn't question him getting up so early to shower, because damn did he need one right now. He awkwardly got out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom after checking to make sure his dad wasn't around.

He needed a cold shower.

* * *

Isaac sneezed loudly and rubbed his hands together. "Stiles, why are we doing this?" He whined as the usual trio made their way to the twelfth station.

It was three in the afternoon on the day of the Rock n' Roll marathon that was being held and Stiles had convinced Isaac and Scott to volunteer with him there. They were sent to the twelfth station out of about twenty-two. It was incredibly windy out; very cold already and it'd get much colder by tonight. They knew they were going to be there for at least six to seven hours working.

"Because in high school we were taught that volunteering was good and we should continue to do so because we're good people?" Stiles replied mischievously. They volunteered at this marathon last year and it was a disaster, but hopefully this year it wouldn't be _so_ bad.

Scott raced ahead of them to the station since there were some marathon workers already giving instructions to a group of volunteers that looked to be juniors in high school.

Isaac shivered and barely held back a sneeze. "You underestimate me, Stiles."

The other rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Actually, buddy, I don't think I do. You're every bit as evil and sarcastic as I am." He watched the blonde struggle with a sneeze and smirked. "Bless you."

The sneeze went away and Isaac shook his head. "I feel sorry for Scott."

Stiles cackled as they joined their friend.

Their jobs were simple. All they had to do was prepare an energy drink called Cytomax for about forty thousand runners that would steadily start streaming through their station in about three or so hours. But first they had to set everything up.

A dozen tables and a shit ton of cups and about a dozen trash cans later, they were ready to start making the Cytomax. They were given over a dozen large trash cans, like the ones they used in cafeterias at schools (Stiles liked to call them industrial sized) and an endless supply of black trash bags. They had to cover each trash can with the bags and fill those bags up to the brim with water so they could put a certain amount of the Cytomax powder into each can and stir it with the large paddles provided.

Sounds simple, right?

They didn't have that many volunteers at their station, only sixteen the last time Stiles counted. He wasn't sure if they would have enough to make everything in time.

"Damn it Scott!" Stiles yelled out when Scott accidentally tripped over the hose they were using to fill up their can (because that's where their water was coming from since the actual marathon workers couldn't afford to buy that much water for all the runners at this station), slammed into the trash can and caused it to spill all the water inside. It completely drenched Stiles' shoes and his jeans from the knees down since he was standing right in front of it.

"I am so sorry!" Scott quickly said, looking for some paper towels. They were on the other side of the street still inside the large truck they were taking supplies out of.

Stiles sneezed when the wind picked up and was thankful it was just water and not Cytomax. That shit was really sticky. "It's fine, just help me refill this. Go find another hose we can attach to the pipes over there to make this faster." Scott nodded and raced off.

Isaac walked passed them, staring at his hands in front of him. "I can't feel my hands." The hoses he kept working with would spray his hands and go out of control every once in a while and his sleeves were completely soaked. He sighed and started rubbing his hands together. Around them, the other volunteers who were in fact high school juniors, were having just as much, if not more, trouble as they were.

One girl accidentally tripped over a large crack in the sidewalk and shrieked as she fell into one of the full trash cans. At least the Cytomax powder hadn't been added yet. Her friends got her out and she started shivering because the water was freezing enough on its own, but it was really windy still.

Stiles remembered checking the weather earlier and saw that this weekend was going to be abnormally windy. Especially tonight, the one day several thousand people would be out and about on the streets because of a marathon. He walked over to her and took off his sweater. "Here," he handed it to her and saw her smile gratefully.

"T-thank you." She took it and put it on. It was very big on her but she zipped it up and held it close. It would keep her warm enough so she wouldn't get sick, hopefully.

Stiles walked back to Scott and Isaac and the blonde put his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "You're a good man, Stiles. But now you'll freeze to death tonight."

"Shut up. I will not." But this was probably true. It was so windy and cold right now; Stiles could already feel his hands numb out.

"My phone!" a guy yelled when he dropped his phone into a can of already made Cytomax. He quickly rolled his sleeve up, reached in, grimacing, and pull it out. It wouldn't work anymore. He tried cleaning some of the clumps of Cytomax that obviously weren't mixed very well off his phone. "I'm so dead."

"My eyes!" another kid yelled out. Apparently his friend had opened a container of the powder and it exploded in his face. "It burns, oh my God it burns!" He tried wiping at his eyes until one of his friends took the hose that was still filling up a trash can and aimed it at his face. "C-c-c-cold!"

Those were only a couple of the many incidents that happened within the first hour. This was already looking to be quiet the disaster.

Stiles was in the middle of carefully putting in the correct amount of Cytomax into their latest can when his phone rang. He jumped and nearly dropped the container into the water as he tried pulling his phone out of his pocket. He briefly looked around as he answered his phone only to see Scott and Isaac playing messengers, pushing filled cans of Cytomax together across the street to the other tables and going back and forth. "Hello?"

"Stiles. You're volunteering at the marathon today, right?"

He set the container down and sneezed as the wind picked up again. "Yes. Why?"

"Bless you. What station?"

"Um, the twelfth, why?"

"Got it. Bye." And she hung up. Stiles shook his head and put his phone away before going back to his job. The earliest runners would start appearing soon. Their station was nowhere near ready and they had to hurry.

About five minutes later, Stiles tripped over his feet when someone yelled out. "Stiles!" He recognized that voice.

He turned around only to see a smirking Lydia with Danny, Allison and Derek behind her. "What? What are you guys doing here?"

Lydia tossed her perfectly styled hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest. "We're here to help you guys." She looked around in distaste at seeing all the disasters. "Looks like you guys could really use all the help you can get."

Stiles sneezed and she eyed him up and down.

"Why aren't you wearing a sweater?"

Isaac came up behind Stiles carrying a large box full of paper cups to use and as he walked by her, he said, "He gave his sweater to a girl who fell into one of these cans. Don't let him fool you, he's freezing."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Am not." He looked at Lydia's outfit. She was wearing a fashionable jacket over a mini skirt and heeled boots. A mini skirt. It was like thirty degrees out. She wasn't even wearing leggings or tights to go with them. "Lydia, why aren't you wearing pants? You must be freezing in just a skirt!"

"I _don't_ wear pants."

Derek looked bored with the situation but nodded behind her. "It's true. She really doesn't."

Well. She would have to tell him her secret because he was in pants and he was cold.

Lydia nodded, her gaze calculating. "You all still have a lot of grunt work to do, right?"

"I guess."

"Excellent. Derek, give him your sweater."

The raven haired actor looked down at her with a quirked brow.

"Oh, no, that's ok, really. I'll be fine." Stiles protested, waving his hand around as he opened another plastic bag to put in the trash can.

"Derek."

The actor silently complied, taking off his black sweater only to reveal a wife beater underneath.

Those arms. Those muscles. Stiles could practically feel himself drooling at the sight. Derek's chest, stomach, _everything_ was so perfect.

And it only made Derek a hundred times hotter than before now that he was in nearly freezing temperatures with just a pair of jeans and a wife beater.

Lydia snapped her fingers in front of Stiles' face. "Any day now Stiles, I'm sure the runners won't be here for another week."

Blushing, he put on the offered sweater and went back to work. He heard Lydia giving Derek and Danny orders to do a lot of the grunt work while Allison was helping some of the other volunteers along with Scott set up all the tables and start filling the cups with the Cytomax.

Maybe now with Lydia leading things (he could hear her barking orders as she went up and down their station, the scared and cold high schoolers scrambling around to do as she said), they would face less disasters.

He finally finished filling up the last of the trash cans and put in the required Cytomax. He then had to push it to the other side of the street and get it to a table to start filling up more cups.

Derek rushed over to him. "Done?"

God he looked so hot dressed like that. Stiles could even see he was sweating slightly. _So hot._

"Yeah."

"Great." He easily pushed the trash can by himself to the last table where it was needed and Stiles followed.

Lydia looked down the street and saw the first of the runners starting to show. "Ok everybody, listen up! The runners will be reaching this station any minute now. And once they start, forty thousand of them will come through. Which means we need to be prepared! Scott, Isaac, I want you two to be on refill duty. We'll be going through the Cytomax fast." She looked at Stiles and Derek working together to fill about fifty cups. "Stiles, do you want to be on salt duty?"

"Salt duty?"

"Yeah." She pointed to a table about three tables to their left. "The table is covered in salt packets, you just hand them off to people."

"… I guess. Let me just finish here."

She nodded. "Allison, I want you on supply duty. Everyone will need more cups eventually, so make it easier for them and have everything ready."

"Got it!" Allison replied with a grin, heading in the direction of the supplies from the truck.

After the first couple hundred runners passed, the station had a chance to bring out new cups and fill those up for the incoming runners since it would be at least another twenty minutes before they started seeing more runners.

Scott tripped over a hose and the container of Cytomax he was holding went flying, most of the powder landing on Danny. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

Derek looked at Danny and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Danny stared at his gray sweater now covered in yellowish powder and shook his head to try and get some of the powder off his hair. He blinked a couple times until the powder started to sting his eyes. "Oh God, this burns!"

The kid from earlier who had the same experience agreed.

Forty-five minutes later there was a constant flow of runners. Lydia ran over to Stiles who still had all of the salt on his table because _no one wanted any salt_, and pointed to the other side.

"Stiles, I want you to run to the other side and help that fourth table over there, they're having trouble filling up all the cups."

Stiles saw the hundreds and hundreds of people running passed them and nodded twice before looking at Lydia. "Are you insane?"

She grinned. "Go, you'll be fine." She waved at Derek. "Derek, come get Stiles!"

The sex god in the wife beater nodded and started heading their way, expertly weaving through the runners until he reached them. He took hold of Stiles' hand. "Come on." He pulled him along and Stiles saw him easily go through the people, but even though he was leading him, Stiles ran into at least five people in just those few seconds. Stiles looked back and saw Lydia wave from the salt table.

Scott and Isaac were refilling another trash can at the table next to them as the two volunteers at that table were passing out the rest of their filled cups. All the runners knew to take the cups they were being handed (if they wanted them) and just toss the empty cups to the side when they were done.

In one minute alone, it's like Scott became a magnet for all the empty cups and was hit by twelve different cups. He ended up hiding behind Isaac who nudged back into the line of fire so he wouldn't get hit. Stiles would've laughed if he wasn't hit with two cups himself.

Two hours later, it was dark out and there were still thousands of runners left to get through their station. It only got colder too.

Stiles saw at one point when Allison was refilling the cups a table needed by the one Derek was working at, she walked over to the actor and spoke with him for a bit before taking off her scarf and putting it on him. It was a gray furry infinity scarf with white sparkles throughout and she made sure to wrap it properly around his neck despite his polite protests. She gave him the thumbs up and ran back through the runners to get more supplies for the other tables.

Stiles smiled. That was so cute. Especially when Derek blushed slightly as he looked down at the scarf, poking at its furriness.

Scott and Isaac were running around and eventually got help from Derek who was running around helping them refill and replace trash cans.

When they figured they were down to the last ten thousand runners, things started to get messy. Girls were stepping in puddles of Cytomax and crying about their shoes. Several cups of Cytomax were spilling everywhere, making everyone else whine about their shoes too. Purses were discarded and later the girls went around screaming trying to find them in a panic. One of the tables collapsed and sent all the cups of Cytomax on it flying onto several of the volunteers and a few unlucky runners. The trash cans were filled with cups the volunteers had accidentally dropped since their hands were numb.

Pretty much everyone was shivering. Stiles even caught Lydia shivering once when she thought no one was looking.

Finally, at around eight at night, the last of the runners were going through their station.

Lydia ordered all but two tables to start cleaning up because no one was leaving until that station was spotless.

At about nine, there were no more runners and the station was picked up. Stiles sat down on the sidewalk, ignoring how cold the ground was and shook his head. This was a lot of hard work, but at least they finally finished. Isaac joined him on the sidewalk and sneezed.

"I swear if I get sick you're going to be the first person I infect."

Stiles elbowed him.

The girl he had given his sweater to came up to him and looked down. "Thank you um, very much for letting me borrow this." She smiled and started to unzip the sweater but Stiles raised a hand up.

"Keep it. It's still really cold out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Thank you!" She bent down to hug him then ran off to join her friends, waving at him.

Isaac smirked and opened his mouth to say something but Stiles cut him off.

"Shut up Isaac."

The blonde laughed.

Scott and Allison joined them for a while as Lydia, Derek and Danny spoke with the marathon workers who came to check up on their station. Once they were cleared, they headed to the small group after Lydia dismissed the rest of the volunteers.

Derek looked at Allison. "Thank you for the scarf," he took it off and tried handing it to her, but she refused.

She smiled kindly at him. "No problem. You can give it back later, I think you need it more than I do right now." She was wearing a sweater. "I think you can really pull off the furry, Derek."

Danny put an arm around Derek's shoulders. "I think I know of a couple other things he could pull off."

Stiles could too.

Throughout the marathon, they all had adrenaline helping them to fight off a lot of the cold, but now it wore off and everyone was freezing.

"I'm glad I'm not the one driving" Isaac said as he, Stiles and Scott stood up to leave. Danny had been the one to bring Lydia, Derek and Allison so they would all go back with him.

"Thanks for helping out you guys, you didn't have to, but I don't think we would have been able to pull it off without you," Scott said to the four, though he was looking specifically at Allison.

She grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Lydia sighed. "Well, we didn't have anything better to do, so I thought, why not, let's volunteer at the Rock n' Roll marathon and freeze to death."

"Oh!" Stiles suddenly remembered something. "Derek, your sweater." He started taking it off but Derek shook his head.

"Just hold on to it."

Isaac smirked but hid it by pretending to yawn. Stiles still noticed it and stepped on his foot.

"Thanks Derek."

Lydia clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "What are we waiting for? Let's get out of here before we turn into popsicles."

They all agreed and the two groups went off in separate directions to their respective cars.

* * *

Derek set his textbook down on the table at the library. His classes were done for the day because his professors wanted them to study for next week. That was a week's worth of studying.

It was time to start studying for finals. They were nothing like they had been in high school; this time he was actually required to go back through his books and notes. The week before finals at school was pointless. A lot of students ditched to get in some studying done. Then again, a lot ditched just to ditch. There just wasn't anything to do in their classes anymore, at least, not after a bit of reviewing that their professors provided if they were lucky.

He opened his backpack and looked around for a highlighter. He was considered highlighter happy by Lydia, but really he wasn't. He just knew the important things in his readings and made sure to make a note of them for later.

He frowned when he didn't see it. It wasn't in the pocket he kept all his school supplies in.

Raising a brow, he looked inside his backpack where his notebooks were. Derek liked to keep his backpack neat so he could always find what he needed, but maybe in a rush he had thrown his highlighter in there.

Nothing.

Suddenly a blue highlighter came into his view. He stared at it and followed the hand that was holding the highlighter.

He looked into the face of a grinning Stiles.

"Looked like you needed one."

Derek took the highlighter after a moment and nodded his appreciation.

When he wasn't off daydreaming or being clumsy, Stiles was a great assistant.

Speaking of, the brunette was gone.

"Stiles?"

A loud thump sounded under him and the table shook briefly. Stiles quickly scrambled out from under the table rubbing the top of his head, his eyes squeezed shut for a couple moments before blinking at Derek.

He held up a blue pen and grinned sheepishly. "I dropped my pen."

Derek stared at him for a moment, the corners of his mouth lifting a little.

"I'll just—I'm gonna leave so you can do your work in peace…" Stiles began, shifting his backpack higher onto his shoulder as he put his pen in his pocket.

"Stay."

"S—what?" Stiles' jaw dropped momentarily and his grip on his backpack strap loosened.

"Stay. Keep me company." And Derek Hale smiled, a beautiful smile that made Stiles' knees weak—luckily there was a chair right in front of him that he grabbed onto.

Stiles nodded eagerly and smiled as well as he took a seat on the chair. He dropped his backpack to the ground before opening it to look around for the materials he would be needing as well.

Unlike Derek, his backpack was forever messy, rivaled only by Scott's black hole for a backpack.

Oh, but what he would give to see that smile every day.

As someone who always watched Derek from afar before, he knew how rare his smiles were. Even if lately Derek had become more talkative and a little nicer, smiles like that were still rare. A smirk no, but a smile definitely.

And just a moment ago, he had smiled at _him_.

And damn did he feel special.

* * *

Lydia walked into Derek's room without knocking the Friday before finals week. Derek was sitting on his bed reading through one of his textbooks. He didn't look up at her as she entered.

"Lydia, I told you to knock. What if I was getting dressed?"

"At two in the morning?"

"It's happened."

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing I haven't already seen." She pulled out a piece of paper from behind her back. "Derek, what the hell is this?"

Derek finally looked at her only to narrow his eyes at the paper in her hands. He closed his textbook before standing up and walking towards her. He stopped a couple feet from her and stared down at her. "You went digging around through my stuff?"

They locked green eyes. "That is beside the point. Why didn't you tell me of this?" She quirked a brow at him, daring him to answer.

He tried to take the paper but she stepped back and stared straight up at him. She wished she had her heels on her because this very noticeable height difference was not doing her any good in this situation.

"It's not important."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Yes it is. Derek, you told Stiles your repairs cost eight hundred." She glanced down at the paper again and frowned at him.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yeah. And?"

"I thought the cost was too small, so I looked into it and I was right." Lydia said. Of course she was right. After doing the math for his repairs, eight hundred would barely be enough for the _paint job_. "Why did you lie to Stiles?"

Derek turned around and went back to his bed. He had a test to study for, this could wait. Opening his textbook again, he said, "It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is. Derek, your repairs cost sixteen hundred. You're only charging him half. Why? And don't tell me you did this out of the kindness of your heart."

Derek marked something in his book.

Lydia waited. "Derek." Very impatiently.

He finally looked up at her and after a few moments, she figured it out. "Derek..."

She slowly walked into the room and placed the bill on the edge of his bed. She climbed into bed with him and sat beside him. "Derek."

He gave up on his studying for the time being and instead leaned back on his bed, crossing his arms behind his head. Lydia turned on her stomach and propped herself up on his chest using her elbows. She looked down at him. "Something you're not telling me?"

Derek regarded her for a couple seconds. "No."

Lydia didn't lift her gaze from him.

He finally sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Not really. Not yet."

A loud ringtone went off from Lydia's room, breaking the silence and their moment. Lydia sighed. She got off of him and he rolled onto his side. "Wake me when breakfast is ready, it's your turn to make it."

She reached over and ruffled his hair and stood up. She walked out of the room and made her way to where she left her cell phone. It was a text from Stiles.

Speak of the devil and he shall come.

_Remember how you were looking for that one thing for Derek? Well I went to six stores, but I found it :D when do you want me to bring it?_

Lydia thought for a minute as she decided what would be her next step after finding out the true cost of Derek's expenses. If Derek said eight hundred and Stiles would work that off in one semester, since his expenses were twice that, then there was only one logical thing to do. She smirked and sent a reply to Stiles.

_You can swing by in the morning._

Moments later, her phone beeped.

_Sounds like a plan. Goodnight Lydia, I really need my sleep._

Lydia chuckled. _Goodnight Stiles._

She put her phone away and sighed before sitting on her bed and laid down on it, curling around Alpha. Now the only thing left to do was to wait and see what happened.

* * *

**Monkey: Ahem. Was there anyone who wanted to kill me after the first scene? I got a few reviews asking for a kiss, so I wrote in a kiss! -grins sheepishly before running off to hide, dodging bricks along the way.-**

**I remember volunteering at the Rock n' Roll marathon back in 2011. God, it was so freaking cold. There were legit, so many disasters. So I thought it would be funny to revisit some of those here.**

**It also looks like in my story, people don't like keeping their clothes XD**

**I had to cut a couple scenes out of the chapter, but that's ok because they weren't very funny or relevant. They were just there for space but hell, I didn't need them. Haha.**

**And there you have it! Derek had a secret! He only charged Stiles half of what the repairs really cost. So what does this mean for Stiles? We'll just have to find out in the next chapter! :D**

**Next chapter _might_ be out before Tuesday. I doubt it, but I'll try.**

**Thank you very much for reading! :D**


	12. Let's Do It Again

**Monkey: I... am so sorry for the long wait. I got caught up with school stuff x.x**

**But here's the chapter! And I'm working on the next one as I upload this lol.**

* * *

Derek and Lydia decided to give Stiles the start of the week off, then come back to work for them on Friday to take them to their tests since he wouldn't be having one on Friday.

Currently, Stiles, Scott and Isaac were in the game room of the student union on the day of their chemistry final.

It was early in the morning and there really weren't that many people around. The trio had the game room to themselves this time. Scott and Stiles were playing ping pong while Isaac absentmindedly flipped through his English book since he would have that final later in the day.

"Stiles, you suck at this," Scott commented as he jogged over to the vending machine in the game room to get the ball.

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Yeah like you're any better. You keep sending the ball straight at my face! At least I can duck."

Scott grinned. He served it and Stiles once again hit it too hard and sent it flying to the other side of the room.

"You know, I'm so glad we're done with Harris." Stiles twirled around the ping pong paddle while waiting for Scott to get back.

"I guess," Scott spoke, returning with the ball. He tossed it lightly at Stiles who caught it. "He wasn't so bad, just a little scary."

Isaac snorted. "You're only saying that because he didn't hate you. He hated Stiles." He thought for a bit before closing his book. At this point, if he didn't know it, then he didn't know it. "He wasn't too fond of me either."

"I don't think he likes anyone."

"I heard he liked Lydia and Derek when he had them last year," Scott replied.

"Well of course, who wouldn't?" Stiles spoke with an obvious tone.

Isaac shook his head. "Hey Stiles, let me get a round in."

The brunette gave him the paddle and made his way over the couch Isaac had previously occupied. He sat comfortably and watched the other two play. Isaac was admittedly better at ping pong than he was, but he still made Scott run after the ball a lot. "You think I can catch a nap before the test?"

"Probably," Isaac replied. "It's like, an hour from now."

"Sweet." He used his backpack as a pillow and closed his eyes.

He was woken up later by the sound of Scott whining close by. Stiles yawned and sleepily opened his eyes and saw Scott walking back to the ping pong table after retrieving the ball from under the couch Stiles was.

The brunette felt around for his cell phone and pulled it out of his pocket. He checked the time. "Oh shit! It's 8:26!"

Their chemistry test began at eight-thirty.

Isaac, who was in the middle of hitting the ball back to Scott, let the ball sail right by but accidentally lost grip of the paddle and it went flying.

"OW!" Scott yelled out, holding the side of his head where the paddle hit him.

Isaac cringed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Guys, come on! Harris said he'd lock out anyone that's late!" Stiles called out as he grabbed his stuff.

Isaac grabbed his own stuff and Scott's to make up for hitting him and the two followed Stiles out of the student union.

They had to be on the other side of campus in less than four minutes otherwise Harris wouldn't let them take their final.

Isaac nearly slammed into a wall as they ran, while Scott knocked over three people along the way. Stiles tried to dodge as many people as he could but knocked over a guy that was texting and not paying attention to those three running.

Three minutes later, they made to the building, up the stairs since the elevator was too slow and into the classroom they needed to be in. They were half out of breath.

Professor Harris gave them appointed look before shaking his head. "The last day of this class and the three of you are still getting into trouble. Why am I not surprised?"

Stiles was about to defend them, but Scott and Isaac placed their hands over his mouth to stop him.

Harris smirked as the three found their seats at the back of the classroom; the only remaining seats.

Stiles gave Harris a look saying, "You won this round."

He walked around, making sure to give every student their own test. He stopped in front of Stiles' desk and looked down at him. "I win _every_ round."

Stiles' jaw dropped. He became a mind reader! Or at least, a look reader. He was about to retort when Isaac, sitting behind him, reached over and smacked the back of his head. Harris merely rolled his eyes as he handed them their tests and walked away. Stiles rubbed the back of his head and turned around to look at the blonde with the innocent smile.

"Now I know how Scott feels."

"Hey!"

"No talking!"

The three snapped their attention back to their exams and sighed. They couldn't _wait_ to get out of there.

* * *

Derek and Lydia found themselves lounging around at home after they finished their finals early for the day.

"Now what?" Lydia asked, lying comfortably on the couch while using her phone to check the social media. "Stiles has these days off. And there's nothing to do."

"You could go shopping with Allison." Derek replied halfheartedly. He was sitting on the other couch with a book in his hands. Danny recommended this book and now he finally had time to read it. He wasn't going to study for the rest of his tests because he wasn't the type of guy who could cram study the night or two before the test. It just didn't work for him. So since he already spent so much time studying, he was going to chill for the rest of the time.

Lydia sighed. "I would, but she's still studying. She has a test tomorrow and she feels she's not ready."

"Then go call Stiles or something. He should be done. We'll be seeing him tomorrow anyway." Derek replied, turning the page. Danny was right, it was a good book.

Lydia's beautiful eyes rolled and she sat up with a pout. "You're not giving me any attention."

"I'm reading."

"I don't care, entertain me."

Derek raised his eyes to meet hers. "No. Last time you said that, Danny and I ended the night with a lot less clothes than what we started with."

Lydia couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as he shook his head. "That was a great night. We should do that again sometime."

"I'm alright, thanks." Derek's attention went back to his book and Lydia put her phone away.

"You know our days will be boring after Stiles leaves, right?"

"I'm sure you'll still be able to call him and all that." Derek replied after turning another page.

"I want to go live with him."

"I'll help you pack."

Lydia's jaw dropped until she noticed the slight smirk teasing his lips. She went over to him and ruffled his hair playfully. "What would you do without me here?"

"Read in peace."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

She sat down next to him and used him as her personal pillow. "We're so domesticated."

Derek snorted. "That's one word for it." He leaned back against the couch so she could make herself more comfortable on him.

"Are you gonna miss Stiles when he's gone?"

The actor turned another page. "Sure."

Lydia frowned. "Come on Derek, give me something to work with here."

"Stiles is a good friend. He put up with all our insanity for nearly half a year. Yes, I'll miss him." Derek looked at her. "Can I please read my book now?"

Lydia regarded him for a moment before finally nodding. "Fine."

Derek raised a brow. "Why do I not like that tone?"

"Because you know me too well." She smiled and stood up from the couch, walking around it and heading in the direction of her room.

"Should I worry?" Derek called out, looking over his shoulder.

"Yup!"

Well, at least she was honest with him. He shook his head and went back to the book. It really was a good book.

* * *

"Hey guys," Stiles called out as he entered the apartment for what would probably be the last time. Maybe if he was lucky, Lydia or Derek would call him up just to hang out sometime over the rest of their lives. Maybe. Hell, even if they needed him for something, he would gladly show up. He liked helping them and being involved with their lives and their disasters. Plus, it wasn't like he was new to mishaps everywhere; growing up with Scott will give you tolerance to such things.

Lydia was the first to emerge from her room. "Good morning Stiles, we're skipping breakfast today." She tossed her perfectly curled hair over her shoulder and smiled at him. Stiles always wondered how these two actors could look so perfect in the morning when people usually looked like zombies.

"But you guys have a test! And breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Stiles argued. He didn't want their test scores to suffer because of a lack of breakfast.

Lydia chuckled. "Relax Stiles, Derek and I are fully prepared for our tests. We should be done under an hour, and then the three of us will go out for lunch. Our treat."

"I should be treating you guys," Stiles replied. He sat down on the couch with her as they waited for Derek to show up. They could hear the shower still running in the background.

Lydia made sure Derek wouldn't show up suddenly before turning to look at Stiles, interestedly. "Stiles, what if I told you that Derek had kept something from you?"

Stiles stared for a moment, unsure of how to reply. He raised a brow. "What do you mean?" He felt a little worried, but curious mostly. Whenever the strawberry blonde haired goddess got a look like that, it could never be anything good.

Lydia walked up to him, then circled around slowly around him. "Something important." The way she circled him made him feel like he was her prey.

"Something like what?" Stiles braved, getting a little worried. He kept his composure and didn't follow her with his sight. She stopped walking directly behind him.

"Stiles, how much did you like working for us? Besides the endless nights, the silly errands, the constant driving us around?"

Oh, that was easy enough. "I had fun actually, I like hanging out with you guys. You two are really nice people and it gave me stuff to do. You know, I would see you guys in movies and stuff when I was younger and I thought it'd be so cool to actually meet you. And it really was." Stiles chuckled nervously, hoping she wouldn't judge him for being happy to meet his idols. Especially Derek. Which she hopefully wouldn't know about. He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Why?"

"Because—"

"Lydia." Derek came out of his room looking ready to go. Stiles noticed the unhappy look on his face. First Lydia acting all weird and now Derek unhappy? What was going on? "You took something of mine."

She spared him a glance then focused back on Stiles. "Not now, Derek."

"Yes, now." He stepped up to them and stood in front of Stiles. He was blocking Lydia and he felt a little, ok a lot, intimidated by being in between those two. "Why did you take it? What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to bring out into the open."

"Don't."

"Derek, I thought you did this—"

"Lydia. Just give me back the paper."

"No."

"Lydia."

"Stiles," she turned both of their attention to him and he felt himself tiny against their gazes, "the repair costs to Derek's car weren't eight hundred."

And now Stiles was involved. "What?" He looked at Derek who only held his gaze for a couple seconds before looking behind past him at Lydia. "I thought… How much was it?"

"He doesn't need to know." Derek narrowed his eyes at her and she held her ground.

"Stiles, the repair costs for his Camaro were actually sixteen hundred."

The brunette stood quiet for a moment. Derek only charged him half? That didn't make any sense. "Why didn't you tell me?" He looked at the raven haired actor.

Derek's green eyes went back to Stiles. "It's not important."

Lydia pulled out a folded piece of paper from her purse. "I think it is."

Derek reached for the paper but Lydia stepped back. "Lydia, I'm not playing."

"Wait." Stiles interrupted. He thought for a bit before frowning at Derek. "Did you do it because—"

"He obviously did it because—" Lydia cut him off but was cut off by Derek.

"Because I felt sorry for you. I didn't know you back then and I thought you wouldn't be able to pay all of it."

Lydia's eyes widened slightly. She didn't think that was the answer. She thought it had been because… wait, she was wrong? She was never wrong!

Derek took the opportunity to snatch the paper back from Lydia and sighed tiredly. "We still have exams." He looked at the strawberry blonde. "You didn't have to do this." He turned around and headed for the front door. "I'm going on ahead. Maybe I'll see you guys later." He didn't look back at them and left.

Lydia stared at the door incredulously as she tried to ignore the awkward silence he left them in. "Stiles—"

"It's fine," he turned to face her with a smile. "You have a test today, we should get going before you're late." He started walking towards the door then left, leaving Lydia standing there on her own.

She stood there, surprised. This was _not_ how things were supposed to go. She shook her head. No, this would not be it. She would still do something, because Derek just had to ruin everything.

She didn't think it was _pity_, but rather…

Hm. Yes, she would fix things, by tonight.

Resolved, she nodded once and headed out the door. Her exam would be a piece of cake compared to making things right again; she wasn't about to let Stiles go so easily. She found a friend in him, and she was sure Derek had too.

* * *

"Derek?"

The actor looked up from his spot on the second floor of the student union. "Allison?"

She smiled. "Hey, what are you doing here? Do you have any exams?"

He was sitting down on a couch by the wall and he scooted over for her to sit. She sat down and looked at him.

"I'm done with exams for the semester. What about you?"

"I just got out of class. I have one more exam in about three hours, so I came up here to see if I could get some rest or something." She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at him. "You look like you have something on your mind. Maybe I could help?"

He sighed. He trusted her, really. Maybe it would be best if someone outside the people involved knew about the situation. Maybe she could help. So, he told her what happened that morning.

He didn't miss that at some point, she looked sadly surprised. "Oh boy, you three…"

"Do you think he's mad? I didn't mean to insult him, but that's really what I thought in the beginning."

"But now you know better?" Allison offered, moving on the couch so she was sitting facing him.

"Yes. I consider Stiles a good friend. He's a good person in general. And he put up with me and Lydia for months." He chuckled lightly. "I know we're a hassle."

Allison nodded with a small smile. "I don't think Stiles is mad, he's probably just well, maybe a little sad that you thought that of him and didn't tell him the truth right off the bat. It was a kind gesture Derek, for you to let him off easy like that, but I mean, you should just tell him the truth. You know, that you don't think that way anymore."

Derek thought for a while before nodding once. "If I see him again. Today was technically his last day working for us."

"But that's when he was under the impression that his debt would be repaid by now."

"I don't mind that it hasn't been." He shrugged. "He always brought good company. God, he even dealt with Peter being a creep with him because of us."

Allison couldn't help the grin. She knew how much Stiles cared about Lydia and Derek, and despite him thinking that his feelings for Derek were only based on appearances, there had to be more. "Stiles likes you guys too much to let your uncle scare him away."

Derek sighed lightly and looked at her. "So, what do I do?"

"Talk to them." She reached over and patted his back. "Just, sort things out I guess. You guys know each other better now and I'm sure Stiles will understand."

Derek stayed silent for a while and nodded once. "You're right. I'll look for him tonight. Thanks Allison." He glanced at the large clock above Allison's head. "You have time before class, right?"

"I have lots of time. I was going to study but I figured if I don't know it now, cramming last minute won't help."

"Great, do you want to eat lunch? My treat."

She was going to politely decline before her stomach decided to give her away. She blushed and placed a hand over her stomach, embarrassed.

Derek grinned. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on, I'll drive us somewhere."

She smiled. "Alright." She gathered her things and they both took the exit on the second floor to head to the parking garage where Derek's Camaro was. She hoped the three of them would be able to sort things out later.

* * *

"Lydia, are you sure all you want is coffee?" Stiles asked, concerned after she came out of the Starbucks on campus.

She sipped her delicious drink and started walking out of the union. Stiles nearly tripped over himself to catch up. "I have a million things to do today Stiles and right now I don't have time to eat something." She already had an idea for fixing what happened between Derek and Stiles but all she needed to do was stay away from them so the two could talk on their own.

"But, but…" Stiles frowned and shook his head. "Alright, just promise me you'll eat something later."

Lydia smirked. "I'll be fine." She checked her phone and saw she had a new message. "So, I'm going to have to go somewhere with Jackson, can you go over to the apartment at like seven tonight? I wanted to make a dinner for you since our lunch plans didn't work out." She replied to the message and glanced at Stiles whose jaw had dropped. "What?"

"Jackson? As in, Jackson Whittemore?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Why?"

"What are you doing with him?" Stiles couldn't help but ask.

"I'm dating him?" She looked at him like he was inferior and Stiles' eyes widened.

"Dating? But, he's not worthy of you!"

Lydia laughed. "That's nice of you to say. But anyway, are you coming over or what?"

"Um, well I don't know, it didn't seem like Derek wanted me there anymore."

"Oh hush." She waved a hand around disinterestedly. "I'm the one telling you to come over. Until today ends, you're still to take orders from us. And today, I trump Derek."

The brunette opened his mouth to reject the offer again, but he sighed instead. "Ok, I'll be there around seven."

"Excellent."

She had no intention of being home at that time.

* * *

It was about six-thirty and Lydia wasn't home yet.

Derek sat in the living room glancing from the door to the clock and back again. She hadn't called or texted him and she wasn't answering his calls or messages. She couldn't be that pissed at him that she decided to avoid coming home today? He knew she had a soft spot for Stiles but still, she had to come home eventually.

Maybe she was at Jackson's house?

Lydia could date whoever she liked, but he liked the fact that Jackson feared him. It was so entertaining to scare him whenever Lydia would walk out of the room and leave the two of them alone. But Lydia forbid him from getting Jackson's number.

There was only one other person he could call that might know where she was. He took out his phone and was about to dial Stiles' number when the front door opened. He stood up, expecting Lydia, but it was Stiles.

"Stiles?"

"D-Derek." Stiles froze at the threshold of the door, his hand still holding onto the key. "I thought Lydia would be here."

"She hasn't come home yet, do you know where she is?"

"Probably with Jackson. She said she had errands to do and would be back around seven."

Derek glanced down at his phone to check the time. It was six forty-five. He sighed, relieved. She'd be home soon, then.

Stiles stood awkwardly by the door until he decided to step inside and closed the door. He walked over to Derek and held out the key for him. "I should probably give this back."

Derek looked at the gold colored key before raising his eyes to stare up at Stiles. "You don't have to do that. You're welcome here anytime."

"I don't want to impose."

"Stiles," Derek began, standing up. He lightly pushed the brunette's hand down. "This morning, what I said, I didn't mean it in a bad way." He raised a hand to stop Stiles from interrupting him. "Since I didn't know you, I didn't want you to feel burdened by having to pay me back. I didn't know Lydia would come up with having you work for us to make up for the lack of money. I really don't mind that you didn't pay me back because I didn't need it. And these months you've spent with us, you became a good friend Stiles. I hope you can see that."

Stiles didn't even know how he felt about that. He was happy, a little sad, surprised, everything.

"Stiles?" Derek asked when the brunette didn't say anything for a while.

He smiled. "I can see that. But, let me pay you back the full amount. Let me work for you for another semester."

Derek regarded him for a moment before replying, "You don't have to anymore."

"But I want to."

Green and brown stared at each other until Derek finally relented. "Ok, one more semester. And then your full debt will be paid."

Stiles grinned. "Awesome."

Derek wasn't sure he knew anyone else that would actually want to work for someone longer than they already had, but he'd come to know not to expect things when it came to Stiles.

Before they had a chance to fall into any kind of awkward silence, the door opened and in came Lydia looking as gorgeous as ever.

"It's about damn time," Derek spoke before she could say anything. Do you know how worried I was?" He watched her walk in happily and set her things down on the couch beside them. She smiled at both of them.

"Well I'm here now and I see the two of you have made up. Does this mean we're seeing Stiles for another semester?" She looked at the brunette in question and it dawned on both of them that she planned all of this earlier.

"Yes it does, though hopefully this upcoming semester, we don't get into too much trouble, like this one," Stiles relied with a grin.

"Good to know." She clapped her hands once. "Who's hungry?"  
The two looked at her.

"Great. I'll make dinner."

And just like that, things went back to normal. Stiles thought today was going to be his last day working for Lydia and Derek but it turns out that he's going to be stuck with them for another semester. Yes, it originally hurt that Derek thought so little of him, but now he knows that Derek considers him a good friend. It seemed like a win-win situation to him.

"I'll help you," Stiles said, following Lydia into the kitchen.

Derek watched the both of them walk away and shook his head. His life used to be much calmer before all this happened. But, he surprisingly, kind of liked it this way better.

* * *

**Monkey: -bangs head against wall repeatedly- I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Lol. Had to get this chapter out as the um turning point maybe? Maybe not yet... Well I needed to explain why Stiles would continue working for Derek and Lydia since that's what more people wanted back when I asked if I should make the fic longer or keep it short lol. **

**So, I'm looking to make some different kinds of interactions. Like more of Derek and Allison, and maybe like, Derek and Isaac? Could be funny... And then I definitely need to put in more of Jackson since he's dating Lydia now. **

**Hmmm. What do you guys think? **

**I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
